Keeping Her Close
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: The engines' lifes with their adopted human child. The engines treated her as a family and she does too. Fatherly, brotherly, and sisterly relationships. This is, Joy Western railway life and family...
1. Joy Western : Chapter 1

**Joy Western : Chapter** **1**

At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines are all ready to get some goodnight sleep. And when Edward went into his berth, he was surprised to see a little girl curl up in there. Looking very scared and confused.

"Why, hello there, little one," Edward said kindly. The little girl look up hearing Edward's voice. By that, Edward can see the little girl more clearly now.

The little girl has a gray blue hair with a pair of hot pink eyes. Her skin is white and she looks very small. She wears a tatter clothes that makes Edward shocked.

What makes Edward even feel more bad is the way she flinched and whimper hearing his voice.

"Hey, it's okay, little one. My name is Edward. What's your name?" Edward asked kindly. The little girl cringed at that and look away, before she scaredly reply...

"I-I don't have a name... I'm a runaway from the orphanage.." the little girl said. That makes Edward even more sad hearing it. Not just because she came from the orphanage, but she doesn't have a name either.

When Edward was deep in his thoughts, the little girl then said quietly, "C-Can I stay here for tonight? I-I'll be gone by tomorrow morning, so I won't bother you any further.."

Hearing that, Edward feel a deep sympathy for her.

"Don't worry. You didn't bother me at all. You can sleep on my cab if you want. It's warmer than sleeping on the ground," Edward said kindly and gently. The little girl didn't argue. It is cold on the ground and if she could get a warmer place to sleep, then that's the place she's going to sleep in.

So, slowly but surely, the little girl went up to Edward's cab and fell asleep in it immediately. Edward, hearing the little girl's light snoring, feel content that the little girl is safe with him now.

Edward intended to bring the little girl to the Fat Controller in the morning, and hope that he can help her. But when the morning came, the little girl has already gone from his cab. He knew it because his driver and fireman didn't say anything. So Edward disappointedly went to do his work on his branch line and hope that the little girl is okay by herself.

That night, in Arlesburgh Shed, the engines are ready to go to sleep. Duck was about to close his eyes when he saw a peculiar sight near the shed.

There, sat a little girl, curling up to sleep but shivering because of the cold night air.

"She is too little to go out by herself in the middle of the night," Duck said to himself. So he approached the girl carefully so he won't frighten the little girl and turned on his light.

The little girl was surprised to see the sudden light on her, but she froze when she locked eyes with Duck.

"Well, hello there, little girl. My name is Montague, but you can call me Duck. What's your name?" Duck said, starting the conversation. The little girl gulped in nervousness, but replied to the kind introduction.

"I-I don't have a name.. I'm a runaway from the orphanage.." the little girl said. Duck was shocked but regain his composure and asked again.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night by your own? Don't you have a place to sleep?" Duck asked. The little girl look away shamefully and that was enough for Duck's answer.

"Well in that case, why don't you sleep on my cab? It's better than sleeping in the open cold air," Duck invited. The little girl didn't argue and quickly climbed on to sleep there. Duck's driver and fireman had left him enough steam to move a little bit when they left, so Duck can approached the little girl and backed down to his berth, slowly and quietly so he won't wake the others and the already asleep little girl.

Duck has the same intention like Edward in the morning to tell Sir Topham Hatt about the little girl, because he worried that the little girl is too young to go off on her own and she doesn't have any permanent place to stay. But when Duck's driver and fireman went to his cab and didn't say anything, he knew that the little girl is already gone. Duck can only hope that the little girl was okay.

And that night, the little girl hasn't gone far from Arlesburgh Shed, so she went there and hoping she could sleep in Duck's cab again for tonight. But the little girl's memory is vague and she didn't remember which berth is Duck's. So the little girl try her luck and go to a random berth. And when the owner of the berth came, both of them were shocked.

The little girl is because it wasn't Duck and Donald was surprised to see a very little girl in his berth.

"Why, what are yee doing here, yaeng girl? Are yee lost?" Donald asked, concerned. The little girl took her time, but she replied the same thing to Duck and Edward.

"I'm not lost. And I'm a runaway from the orphanage.." the little girl replied. That took Donald by surprise though.

"Runaway? How old are yee anyway?" Donald asked incredulously.

"I..I'm 4," the little girl said hesitatedly. But Donald didn't want the little girl to run off in the middle of the night, so he offer the little girl the same thing Duck and Edward offered her too before.

"Do yee want to sleep in my cab for tonight?" Donald asked. The little girl smiled a little and nodded. She slept peacefully that night with Donald, while unbeknownst by her, Duck was worrying about her in the next berth and Edward was worrying and thinking about her in Tidmouth Shed.

The next morning, Donald wanted to check on the little girl, but it seems she's already gone because his driver and his fireman didn't say anything when they went on his cab.

Donald told this to Duck, Edward, and Douglas, which make the former two surprised. Duck and Edward told him that she had slept on their cab too in the previous days. Douglas thought that his brother was seeing things, but if Duck and Edward saw her too, that means she is real.

"We wanted to take the little girl to Sir Topham Hatt so he can help her, but she always gone missing in the morning," Edward said, voicing Duck's and Donald's thoughts.

"Well if that's the case, let's just hope that the little girl is okay by her own for now. We can nae do anything if it's out of the railway," Douglas said. The other 3 engines agreed, but can't help but to feel worry for the little girl.

That night, the little girl still hasn't gone far from Arlesburgh Shed, and last night, she picked a random berth and ended up meeting Donald. She just hoped this time she pick a right berth and meet up with either Duck or the black big tender engine she met yesterday.

When the little girl saw a big black tender engine, she instantly thought that it was the engine she met yesterday. But Douglas was surprised to see the little girl that his brother just told him earlier.

The little girl smiled sheepishly to Douglas and asked, "Can I stay with you again for tonight? I-I won't bother you again tomorrow."

By that, Douglas knew that she thought he's Donald and decided to just went along with it.

"Sure. Besides, yee're nae a bother at all. Hop on my cab," Douglas said kindly. The little girl climbed in and get ready to sleep before she muttered something...

"Well some people thought I was a bother.." the little girl muttered. Douglas heard that and instantly felt bad for her. He reconsider his choice to tell Sir Topham Hatt about her, or just simply let her wonder off by her own. Douglas finally settled with the first choice. He knew Sir Topham Hatt is a nice person, or else he would've sent Douglas away from a very long time and he would've been scrapped by now if it wasn't because of Sir Topham let him stay and work on Sodor.

Besides, he, Duck, Edward, and his brother, are quite fond with the little girl already. They would do anything to keep her out of harm ways.

In the early morning, Douglas awake when the little girl is awake and was about to go away.

"And where are yee off to?" Douglas asked, surprising the little girl and made her jump.

"I.. Wait, you up early," the little girl said curiously.

"Well, yeah, sometimes I'm an early riser. Naew, where are yee off to anyway?" Douglas asked again. The little girl look away and replied...

"No where I guess. I will just searching for some food for the rest of the day and find another place to sleep for tonight," the little girl said innocently.

"Another place to sleep? So yee do nae like to sleep on my cab?" Douglas asked teasingly, but the little girl thought he was cross so she quickly shook her head no and said...

"No, I mean, I did say I won't bother you again. So I'll be off on my way and.. Oh, and thank you so much for this 2 days. It's very comfortable to sleep on your cab rather than the ground. I very appreciate it," the little girl said gratefully while saluted at Douglas a little. Douglas chuckled at the cute gesture, but when the little girl was about to go away, he said...

"Wait! How about if I take yee to Sir Topham Hatt instead? He can help yee," Douglas said. The little girl hesitatedly look back at Douglas and said...

"I can't.. He might send me back to the orphanage and I don't want to go back to that dreadful place.. I'll-be off now, bye," the little girl said quickly, but when she took a step back, Douglas said...

"Nae! Please, wait! Sir Topham Hatt is a nice person. I'm the living proof of that," Douglas said. Then he told her the story when Sir Topham Hatt only expected Donald to come to Sodor, but Douglas tag along instead because he knew that he'll be scrap if he stay. When he and Donald proved themselves to be really useful, he let both of them stay.

By the time Douglas finished his story, the little girl realized that there are two big black tender engines that look alike with each other and she still refused to see Sir Topham Hatt.

"He let you stay because you're really useful, Douglas. While I'm only a 4 year old girl and not really useful at all. He'll send me away to the orphanage if he sees me. I just know it," the little girl said and then run off out of Douglas' sight. Douglas told her to wait, but she already gone. Douglas worriedly stand there waiting for his driver and fireman when he saw Duck and Donald awake.

"Douglas? What's wrong?" Donald asked when he saw his brother's worried expression.

"The little girl. I managed to wake up before she's gone in the morning. But when I told her about the Fat Controller, she ran off and said that he will send her away for sure if he sees her," Douglas said sadly. While Duck and Donald look disappointed to missed their chance seeing the little girl again.

"Why she's afraid to be send away? Sir Topham Hatt is a nice person. He will nae do that," Donald said confused.

"She said she's nae useful because she's 4. I just hope she's okay. It's very dangerous for a young girl like her to be out on her own like that," Douglas said worriedly. The 3 engines silently hoped that she will be back to their shed again for tonight. But she didn't.

The little girl was afraid to be send away so she moved from Arlesburgh to a far place. At night, she was so exhausted from running all day, she didn't realize she was sitting near some engine's berth. When the engine backed down to rest, he was surprised to see a little girl beside his berth.

"Why, what do we have here? Hello there," Timothy said. The little girl was surprised, but calmed herselfs downs when she noticed it was just an engine. The little girl run pretty far from Arlesburgh to the Sodor Clay Pits. And she was so exhausted.

"Ehm.. Hello.." the little girl said. She actually didn't want to meet another engine, afraid that they might tell Sir Topham Hatt about her. But she doesn't have much of a choice for now. She was far too exhausted to run again.

"I'm Timothy. What's your name?" Timothy asked nicely. The little girl only said the same thing like she said to Edward, Duck, Donald, and Douglas.

"I don't have a name.. I'm a runaway from the orphanage.." the little girl said. She was too exhausted to noticed Timothy's eyes widened in realization at her words. While Timothy was far beyond surprised. He wasn't expecting to meet the orphan little girl that every engines were talking about this day. Edward, Duck, Donald, and Douglas already spread the words to the other engines about the little girl, in hope she can sleep on their cabs, and the engines can take her to Sir Topham Hatt without telling her, so he can help her. They are very sure that Sir Topham Hatt can help her, since he's a human too. But to do that, they need to be sly and sneaky since she just run away from Douglas. So Timothy just offer her to sleep on his cab.

"You look exhausted. How about you sleep on my cab?" Timothy asked kindly and gently. The little girl smiled a little in gratitude and quickly fell asleep when she lay on Timothy's cab.

Unbeknownst by her, Timothy's driver and fireman are still around, so Timothy asked them if he can just stay at Knapford Station so he can show the little girl to Sir Topham Hatt tomorrow morning. They agreed and then quietly went to Knapford Station and let Timothy slept there. The little girl was too exhausted, she ended up in a deep sleep and didn't wake up as early as she used to.

The little girl woke up when the station is already become so busy. While Timothy is already awake and wait for the Fat Controller to come. When Gordon blew his whistle, the little girl jumped from Timothy's cab and fully awake. The little girl was wide-eyed and clearly scared of the busy station.

Some of the rude people quickly judged her tatter appearance and that made the little girl even more scared. Timothy tried to calmed her down and so did Duck, Donald, and Douglas when they arrived at Knapford Station, but the little girl look at them in distrust. Something that made their fireboxes' twinge in guilt. But they have to do this if they want to help her.

"What is going on in here?" boomed a familiar voice for the engines.

The Fat Controller has arrived at the station and see people are muttering about something and his engines are frozed in their place. He was even more surprised to see Timothy in the station and a very little girl with a tatter clothes.

The little girl noticed him and quickly make a run for it.

"Wait! Look out!" Timothy called out. But when the little girl noticed him, it was already too late. She was running in full speed so she can't stop when she saw Edward in front of her. While Edward is trying to break as hard as he could.

Edward managed to stop, but the little girl still collide with him and hit him in the buffer on her side that made her rolled up to his buffer beam painfully. Edward is okay but he can see that the little girl was holding her left side in pain while laying down on his buffer beam in her last position.

The passengers who watched, gasped. Some are frighten while some help. Sir Topham Hatt's workers quickly helped the little girl. While a passenger, who is a doctor, quickly checked her side.

"It's fine, just a big bruise. Thank goodness her bone didn't crack," the doctor said, relieved and so were the engines. But it become their last concern when they hear the little girl start screaming.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" the little girl screamed. The passengers and the workers took a step back from the little girl to giver her some space. But the little girl was too stressed out. The stress was too overwhelming for her that make her cry softly. She was still sitting on Edward's buffer beam, so she unconsciously looking for someone to comfort her and wrapped her arms around Edward's face.

Edward was taken aback. But he quickly regain his composure and tried to comfort the little girl.

"There, there, little one. You're okay. You're safe. It's okay," Edward whispered comfortingly and gently. The little girl kept crying, but she quickly calmed down and her cries become a soft sniffles. The passengers and engines, who watched the little girl's cries become a soft hiccups, quickly sighed and breath in relief.

"There you go. That's a good little girl," Edward praised happily. He knew that the little girl was so scared, so it was very brave for her to try to calm down.

But when Sir Topham Hatt approached them, the little girl whimpered and hold on to Edward more tightfully. Edward feels the little girl's fear. So he whispered to her ear softly and gently, "Can you be brave for a little more, my little one? For me and the other engines?"

Edward's voice bring comfort to the little girl. She hasn't feel that kind of parental love since she was born. So she nodded and let go of Edward, but still sitting on his buffer beam.

Sir Topham Hatt also noticed her fears. He looked down a little to her to match her eye level and said very gently, "Hello there young one. What's your name?"

The little girl wiped her teary eyes with her sleeves before answering, "No.. I don't have a name.. I-I'm a runaway from the orphanage.." she admitted.

The Fat Controller was stunned. But keep his calm face on and asked, "Oh? And why do you run off from your orphanage?"

"I-I..(hic) They don't care about me since I came.. They hit me and told me that I better gone away from their life..(hic). So-So I did. I ran and sneak on to some boat and arrived on Sodor.. I-I've met some of the engines, and-and they are really nice to me.. Bu-But please don't send me away! I don't want to be back at the orphanage.." the little girl said, crying a little. When Edward was comforting her again, Sir Topham Hatt seems to be in a deep thought.

Edward, Duck, Donald, Douglas, and Timothy were afraid that Sir Topham Hatt might sent her away. So they look at each other and decided something that they never did.

"Ehm, Sir.." Edward said. Sir Topham Hatt looked up and asked, "Yes?"

"Do you think, we can keep her? I mean, adopt her as our family? We are quite fond of her and we really want to take care of her," Edward said. The other engines whistled in agreement.

"But taking care of a child is a big responsibility. And you need some money to raise her," the doctor from earlier said.

"We can take care of her," Duck said confidently.

"Yeah! And all of us will help too! We'll work harder so we can get more money to raise her!" Thomas said, who heard and see everything.

"Yeah!" "Of course!" "We'll do it!" were the responses from all the steam engines. All the steam engines went to Knapford Station when they heard about the little girl. And they all want to support her so she could stay.

"Don't worry, Doctor. For all her needs, I can support her from the engines' hard work. But do you really could take care of her?" Sir Topham Hatt asked to his engines. They all whistled in agreement and said an excited "Yes!" throughout the station.

"Well, then I will take care of the adoption paper then. And you all will be responsible for her. Do I make myself clear?" Sir Topham Hatt said, smiling. The engines whistled as loudly as they could in agreement and cheered happily for their newest member of the family.

The little girl smiled and then saluted, while saying, "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"But before that, she needs a name," Sir Topham Hatt said.

"How about "Joy"? Because she is the joy to all of us!" Donald said. The other engines whistled in agreement.

"Then how about her last name?" James asked.

"How about 'North Western' for North Western Railway?" Gordon suggested.

"But we work at the 'Little Western Railway', Gordon. It didn't stand to represent all of us," Duck, Donald, and Douglas protested.

"Then how about.. 'Western'? To represent Sir Topham Hatt's railway," Edward suggested. The others puffed and whistled in agreement.

"So your name is 'Joy Western' now. What do you think?" Timothy asked to the girl in question. Everyone quiet down to hear her response. The little girl grinned widely and said...

"That is a great name! I love it! And I'm grateful that I can stay with you all from now on!" the little girl or rather 'Joy' said excitedly. The engines and the passengers cheered while Sir Topham Hatt smiled and chuckled. He knew that his engines will take a good care of her. And now 'the little girl' are known as...

Joy Western...

 **Finally! A Thomas and Friends fanfiction! I hope you guys like it, because it contains my oc and my favorite engines, which are Edward, Duck, Donald, Douglas, and Timothy! I hope the concepts are not too weird, I just want to see the engines interact more with the children as their family by adopting Joy. So.. I hope you enjoy it! Hopefully you can comment, like, or follow because it will really make my day! Thank you for reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Hard Time : Chapter 2

**Hello! For everyone who review, follow, favorite, and even read this story, I'm so thankful and happy! It really made my days! To be honest, I thought no one would want to read this story in the first place, but some of you proven me wrong and I absolutely going to continue this story to a certain length. So without further ado, this is chapter 2 of "Keeping Her Close" ! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Hard Time : Part 2**

On the Island of Sodor, the engines adopted family member, Joy Western is already 8 years old now. It's been 4 years since the first time she met the engines and being taken care by them. And since the day she was adopted, she is really attach to Edward, Duck, Donald, Douglas, and Timothy. The first 5 engines she met when she first came to Sodor.

She now lives on Sodor in the care of the engines while Sir Topham Hatt support all of her human needs. Sir Topham Hatt made a room with a toilet for her at the Knapford Station, behind his own office. In her room, there's a single bed, with some of her books on her book shelf, and a table for her to study and do her homeworks.

Sir Topham Hatt and his family are very fond of her and always provide her food so she never gets hungry. She also got her monthly allowance, which suitable for an 8 year old. While her engines family help her with her study and supply an endless love for her.

Well, Duck is the only one who can help her with her studies. Edward helps too, but if it comes to math, Duck is always the best teacher for it. He also the one who keeps track on her school report and progress, since he has a clockwork ethic.

Joy has her own bed at her room in Knapford Station, but she usually sleep with one of the engines on their cab. She usually brought her own little pillow, a thick blanket for her pedestal when she sleeps, and a blanket to cover her from the freezing cold night.

Her school uniform consist a white long sleeves shirt, a dark blue sweater vest with white fringe and her school logo embroidered on her left vest, a red tie, a light brown skirt, a black legging, black socks, and black shoes.

While her daily clothes are a white long sleeves T-shirt, a blue shirt that she unbuttoned and it's short sleeves, a dark blue jeans, black socks, and black shoes.

Her appearance wasn't that much different than when the first time she came to Sodor, still innocent and cute as ever with her blue gray hair that neatly put up into a ponytail with a red little ribbon, which left some hair on her face sides and her bangs, and her hot pink colour eyes.

Joy is free to ride any trains of Sir Topham Hatt's engines and she has a red bike from Mister Percival, so she could travel to the places where engines can't.

Well that's a little bit about Joy's life here on Sodor. Now let's see how the engines and Joy Western are going to do when they are facing 'the hard time', shall we?

It all started in a normal sunny day on Sodor. Joy is still at school and she's waiting for the last bell to ring for the day, so that means the school has ended.

Joy is a smart child. With the help and learning with Duck, Joy can ace every tests if she wants. But Joy sometimes didn't pay attention to the class because she was more attached to the railway. She always wait patiently for the school to end so she could go to the railway and meet up with the engines. But this influence her social life with her friends. Joy never played with her classmates or even care to know their names. Joy is always the most silent kid in the class and the other kids didn't dare to bother her.

Edward had onced asked her about her friends, but Joy has shrugged it off so Edward never ask again and so does the other engines. While Sir Topham Hatt thought she was doing okay with her friends at school, even though he never saw Joy played with them.

So today, when the school had ended, Joy quickly went out of the school and went to a siding. There, she meet up with Percy, whom was delivering the mail cars.

"Hello Joy!" Percy said cheerfully. He stopped so Joy can grab on and hang on to his cab door.

"Hi Percy! I'm ready to go now!" Joy said excitedly. She didn't go in to Percy's cab, but she's only grab his door handle and put her feet on his footplate.

Percy then go on his usual speed with Joy hanging on his door handle, while Joy enjoy the air brushed her hair swiftly.

"Wee! Faster, Percy, faster!" Joy said more excitedly.

"I would love to, Joy, but it's very dangerous for you, remember? Duck scolded you the last time you did this, that's why we do this secretly," Percy said, reminding her of the previous week when Duck caught her hanging on Thomas' door handle. Duck lectured her about how dangerous that is for her while she was in his cab. Safe and sound, but boring for an energetic little 8 year old girl.

"Aww.., how did you know about that? You're not there when he lectured me for hours," Joy said a little annoyed. She felt that everything that just happened to her, in a few days or so, the other engines will know about it aswell. It made her a little irked.

"Duck told us not to let you hanging on our door handles to prevent you to do it. Some of the engines agreed, but the other ones just like me thought you need a little fun from there and out so we still let you hanging on our door handles. But be careful, Joy. We don't want you to get into an accident," Percy said. Joy nodded, agreeing. She knew some of the engines are overprotective of her, but as long she stay on the safe side, she won't get into any trouble.

"We're here, Joy. Knapford Station," Percy said when Joy was in a deep thought.

"Oh.. Thanks Percy! I'll see you later!" Joy said when she hopped down to the platform and then ran to her room. She quickly changed into her daily clothes and then went out again. And that's when she met her 'old caretaker' at the orphanage.

The old caretaker was talking with Sir Topham Hatt when she saw Joy. She quickly approached her and then pull her side hair making Joy winced in pain.

"There you are you little shrimp! We are going home right now!" the caretaker said meanly while pulling Joy's hair making her yelped and winced in pain. The engines who were at the station, saw that and went quiet. Some quickly went away to find Edward, Duck, or the Scottish Twins.

"Woah! Hold on! This is Joy's home now!" boomed Sir Topham Hatt furiously. That didn't quiver the caretaker. She even said...

"Well, I have the permission from the government when I appealed her case when she runaway, that I can take her back to the orphanage," the caretaker said calmly.

"Well she already got adopted by the engines. That means she doesn't have to go back to the orphanage," Sir Topham Hatt protested. But the caretaker scoffed.

"Engines? She was adopted by engines? Well that certainly wasn't approved by law, isn't it? She has to be adopted by humans so she could socialize well in the public," the caretaker said.

"She is socializing! She went to school just like other children!" Sir Topham Hatt argued, "besides, the government approved of the adoption paper!"

When the caretaker and Sir Topham Hatt kept arguing, Joy quickly ran off without no one's noticing. When she already gone far, one of the passengers who saw the whole ordeal, said...

"Well the girl is already gone by now, you two. What are you arguing for?" the passenger said. That's when the caretaker, Sir Topham Hatt, and the engines, noticed she was gone. Edward and Duck were just arrived when Percy filled them in with the whole ordeal.

"That shrimp.. She ran away again! I'll lock her in her room when we get back to the orphanage.." the caretaker muttered furyly. Sir Topham Hatt and the other engines were crossed hearing that.

"Hey! Who you're calling a shrimp?! She's Joy Western! Our bundle of joy!" Duck protested crossly.

"Yes! And no one is going back to the orphanage except you!" Edward said, also crossly. But the caretaker just snorted.

"This is ridiculous. This engines are nothing but trouble. They can't adopt that young girl. I'll tell the government about this!" the caretaker said. But when she was about to go away, she added, "Oh, and by tomorrow, I want that little girl to be found. If you don't, I'll find her myself and you will regret it." she heeled off after she said that. The engines and Sir Topham Hatt were furious, but that was the least of their worries for now. Now, they need to find Joy, or she could be in grave danger.

Seconds turn to minutes. Minutes turn to hours. It's been 6 hours since Joy have gone missing and there's still no sign of her. The engines, Sir Topham Hatt and his family, also the workers weren't able to track her down. Since the engines movements are limited by rails, when it comes to the unrail ground, the engines like Bertie the bus, Trevor, and Oliver the digger, are searching high and low at the unrail grounds, but there's still no sign of her.

They all are getting worried since it was night time already and Joy hasn't been found yet. The most worried ones are Edward, Duck, Donald, Douglas, and Timothy. They don't want to stop searching and called out to Joy to everywhere they went. The others can't be crossed with them because they are worry too. And when they all gather at Knapford Station to update with their searching, they become more hopeless than ever.

"What are we going to do? If we don't find her by tomorrow, that crazy lady gonna' search for her herself and she'll be taken back to the orphanage!" Donald said worriedly.

"Don't we know it," James said a bit crossed. He is very fond of the adventurous little girl who love his splendid red paintwork, so he was very worried for Joy aswell.

"James, now it's not the time to start an argument," Emily said tiredy. All of the engines are tired with their searching, but they won't give up that easily to find Joy.

"Well let's think, we have already checked all Sodor grounds but there's still no sign of her. how in the world that she can vanished like that?" Stephen said, wondering where ever that little bundle of joy had gone to. He's not Sir Topham hatt's engine, but he's very fond of the little girl, since they,ve met. Joy look up at Stephen as a humorous grandfather figure and Stephen look at her like she is part of his family. And she is, that's why Sir Robert's, Mr. Percival's, and Mr. Duncan's engines are all help with the search too.

"Hmm, how about the higher grounds? she is very good at climbing," Oliver said.

"Negative. She's not at the castle ground," Glynn said.

"She's not at the blue mountain aswell as far as I heard," Henry said.

"And she isn't at the clay pits either," Timothy said, very concern of his little sister figure.

"Hmm.. She's not at my branch line," Thomas said.

"She's not at mine either," Duck said.

"Or mine.." Edward sighed.

"Not at mine either," Toby said.

"Neither at mine," Ryan said.

"She's not at the Docks either," Salty said.

"She's not at the stations," Gordon said.

"And she's not at the Shunting Yard.." Charlie said.

"She's not at the main lne," James added.

"And she's not at the Search and Rescue Center either," Belle said.

"If she's not at anywhere of Sodor grounds, then that means.." Douglas said, putting the puzzling pieces all together, before all the engines gasped in realization.

"She's at the Mainland!" All of the engines exclaimed.

"But how? None of us sees her all day. How come she can sneak off to the Mainland? In a fast pace too.." Percy wondered, and this made everyone think aswell.

"Wait.. who is the one who go back and forth to the Mainland and to the Island of Sodor but didn't go searching with us?" Thomas said. This time, all of them gasped.

"Connor!"

"And Caitlin aswell!"

"So to put it all together.. Joy must have know that we will be searching for her at Sodor, where she could be easily get spotted. Then she go to the Mainland where no one will be searching for her there and ride either Connor or Caitlin to get to her destination!" Douglas summarized.

"Then let's go!" Donald said and the other engines are ready to go too, but the Fat Controller stopped them. His expression was sad because of what he had to say next.

"I'm sorry, but I can only let 2 engines go to the Mainland to search for Joy. The others have to keep go on with their works so it won't cause too much confusion and delay," Sir Topham Hatt said sadly. The engines were a little crossed but can't blame him. Sir Topham Hatt was very stressed when Joy had gone missing and now he was stressed with the work loads because of the confusion and delay from the searching.

"We can go together. My brother and I knew the Mainland pretty well," Donald said referring to him and Douglas.

"Very well. Donald and Douglas will continue to search for Joy at the Mainland. I have some other jobs for the rest of you," Sir Topham Hatt said.

"Yes Sir," All the engines said.

Donald and Douglas are off to the Mainland while the other engines can only hope for Joy's safetiness and return.

It's already so late in the night, but the Mainland is still bustling with so much activities and so much alive. Donald and Douglas can only hope that they found Joy in this middle of craziness of the night.

Which was a bit of surprise when a little girl jumped to the railway in a hurry and make Douglas brake so suddenly, which is a relief because Douglas didn't hit the little girl who was standing in the middle of the rail track!

"Ach, are yee crazy or something?! Yee could've been killed, Lassie!" Douglas snapped crossly. The little girl slowly look up in fright and dizziness, and when she did, Douglas and Donald were shocked.

"I-I'm sorry.. I didn't look where I was going-" then the little girl gasped in shocked when she saw the two Scottish engines.

Standing there right in front of them is Joy Western. Their little girl whom they've been looking for since this afternoon.

"Joy!" Donald and Douglas cried out. Joy didn't say anything and about to run again. But Donald's driver think fast and quickly get off Donald's cab and grabbed her forearm, to prevent her from running away again.

"Let me go! You have no rights-"

"Oh I'm pretty sure I have every rights, Joy Western. Since our engines are your guardians," Donald's driver said sternly. At 'guardians' word, Joy looks like she's about to cry. When she stayed silent, Donald decided to ask...

"Joy?"

"They are not my guardians anymore if I come back.. That woman is going to take me away to that orphanage.. I don't want to!" Joy said starting to sob uncontrollably. Donald's driver feel guilty saying that, but he let Donald and Douglas to deal with the rest. She is their young charge after all.

Donald and Douglas chuffed forward approaching Joy. Joy stay at her place and still sobbing when Douglas asked her to get on his bumpers.

"Com' ere, las' "

Joy obeyed and then go and sit at Douglas' buffer beam, so Douglas can nuzzle her face.

"It's okay, las'.. I'm sorry I snapped at yee, but it really is dangerous for yee to cross the railway without looking," Douglas said gently while nuzzling Joy's teary face. Joy's still crying but she regain some control and wrapped her arms around Douglas' face in a form of an apology.

"I'm sorry (hic) I'm sorry..." was all that Joy can muttered for now, while Douglas can only nuzzle her face in a form that he accept her apology. Donald himself don't know what to do. He was glad that they finally found Joy. But what Joy said is true too. That crazy lady will take her away if they brought her back to Sodor, but the crazy lady will also find Joy herself if they didn't return to Sodor and then Joy will be back at that dreadful orphanage again! So either choices seem to result that Joy will be returning back to the orphanage. This made Donald dizzy and frustated. Douglas sensed his brother's anxiety, so he suggest...

"How about we stay here at the Mainland for the night? We can settle things in the morning," Douglas said. Joy nodded and Donald agreed. They all need their rest.

"Let's find some shed for tonight, shall we?" Donald said. Joy refused to go to either engine's cab, so Douglas let her sit on his buffer beam while he and his brother look for some place to sleep. Douglas of course go slowly but steady, in order so Joy won't fall off. While Donald raced ahead to find some empty sheds.

Finally they found some empty sheds to rest for the night. But Joy still refused to let go from Douglas. It feels like Joy afraid that if she let Douglas go, he will be gone forever from her life. Well that might happen...

"Joy, las'. Yee need some shut eye for tomorrow. Yee need to sleep on my cab," Douglas said.

"Or mine," Donald said. He's trying to help Douglas, but it's not working.

"But I can sleep here.." Joy protested.

"Joy.. be reasonable.. It's cold outside and yee'll be warmer inside the cab." Douglas said patiently.

"And safer too," Donald pointed out.

"..."

"Joy.." Douglas warned a little. Joy obeyed and went to Douglas' cab to sleep there. Finally Douglas and Donald can have some shut-eye. But before they do, Donald asked...

"What are we going to do, Brother?" Douglas open one of his eye sleepily and said...

"We'll do what we can do, Brother." was Douglas only response before he fell into a deep sleep. Donald did too after hearing his brother's assurance. But none of the engines, including at Sodor, sleep well tonight. Worrying about their youngest member's future.

Finally, the morning sun came out from it's hiding place and that's the que for Donald, Douglas, and Joy to go back to Sodor.

"Alright then, yee ready to go back, Joy?" Douglas said while Joy standing on his cab with his crew.

"I guess.." was Joy's only response.

"Don't worry. We all will do our best to keep yee stay on Sodor forever," Donald tried to assure, but Joy didn't say anything.

"Well, here we go now," Douglas said while puffing away. Donald followed suit and they all on their way back to Sodor.

When they passed Vicarstown Bridge, Joy started to tremble in fear and anxious about what going to become of her fate. Douglas' crew noticed it and put one hand on each Joy's shoulder to calm her down. But they didn't say anything, because they don't know what to say either and they don't want to give Joy some false hope and promises that they can't keep. Action did better than words at this time because Joy had stopped trembling but still feel scared to meet that crazy lady...

When they all almost arrived at Knapford Station, all of the engines who were waiting for them, well almost all of the steamies, were glad to see Joy on Douglas' cab. But before one of them can cheer or whistle in happiness, the lady from the orphanage saw Joy too and immediately yelled...

"You! Little Shrimp! Come over here, right now!"

Joy didn't want to obey, but her past experience at the orphanage, tell her that she will get something worse if she doesn't obey, so she did. But when Joy went down from Douglas' cab, the caretaker grabbed her forearm harshly, pulled her away and then slapped her left cheek harshly.

SLAP!

The sound can be heard throughout the station. The passengers and Sir Topham Hatt immediately felt furious and thought that this woman is insane to hit a little girl like that. While the engines, surprised, shocked, and furious mixed into one. They knew that what the woman did hurt Joy. But what surprised them all, both humans and engines, the most is that the fact that Joy didn't feel too much affected. She turn her head back to face the caretaker slowly. Her left cheek had immediately feel the effect by turning into a bright red colour.

But before anyone can interfere, the caretaker yelled again...

"You miserable little being! Because of your little show of running away 4 years ago and yesterday, you wasted my time so much already! Clearly these engines never taught you a lesson what you will get if you waste somebody's time, do they? Well this is what you got!" then she slapped her again on the same spot as before and as harsh as before.

This time, Joy did tremble a little. Joy had experienced being slapped numerous times by this caretaker when she was still at the orphanage. And she learned by experience that being slapped for two times in a row, never ends well for her.

"Hey! Leave her alone! You have no rights to hit a child!" the doctor, who was the one who checked Joy's injury 4 years ago, and now become her regular doctor, shouted. He feels so angry, he actually wanted to hit the crazy woman so badly. But no other one who feels more furious than Sir Topham Hatt and the engines. Sir Topham Hatt never hit his children or even his grandchildren. It wasn't right to hit a child.

While the engines felt that the crazy woman has no rights to hit their precious little bundle of Joy. It hurts her and they don't like it at all. The engines whistled wildly in anger and wanted to rammed her.

"Oh really? Well Doctor, you have to know that the only thing to do to discipline a child like this, is this!" the caretaker said and then hit Joy's left cheek again as harshly as it is. It makes Joy's left cheek more redder and throbbed with pain.

Joy's eyes felt teary and she wanted to run away, but the caretaker still holds her forearm in a strong grip. It did lessened when the engines whistled wildly and loudly in furious. But when Joy tried to run away, the caretaker felt it and then strengthening her grip again which makes Joy winced in pain.

The caretaker was about to slap her again but the passengers who watched the whole ordeal started to approach her in fury.

"You can't hit her like that!" said one of the passengers.

"Yeah! You have no rights you miserable woman," said another one.

"And she's belong to the engines who cared for her! She's not belong to you!" Sir Topham Hatt said furiously. But they all stopped when the woman put out her hand highly where she held a signed paper.

"This, is signed by the mayor and the judge, that I, as the caretaker of the orphanage, is allow to take her back to my orphanage where she belongs, when I said that the engines didn't take care of her nicely enough so she couldn't even socialize," the caretaker said indicating to the signed paper.

"But she can socialize!" Percy said.

"Yeah! Your words have no proofs!" Thomas and James said.

"Oh really? Then little shrimp, to prove this engines are right, can you utter a name of your friend in your class at your school to me?" the caretaker said frighteningly calm.

It was an easy question and the others think that Joy can answer it easily. But when Joy confusingly stay quiet, the others started to feel worry.

"Joy? You do know one of your friends' name, right?" Edward asked hopefully. But Joy stayed quiet and started to tremble more.

"No way.." the Doctor said incredulously. He always thought that Joy is a cheerful child with lots of friends. But the silence prove him wrong.

"See? That's-"

"Jason McAlastair!"

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice near the station. And there, stand a young boy around Joy's age and wears the same uniform as Joy's, but with a light brown trousers instead of skirt obviously.

The caretaker and everyone were shocked with the new arrival, even Joy. The boy confidently stepped forward until he was beside Joy.

"Let her go. She's not belong with you anymore. She's belong with the engines," the boy, Jason McAlastair said. But the caretaker was stunned. She is cruel, but she did remember all of her former and current children that she 'take care' at the orphanage. This dark admiral blue hair boy with blue eyes was 'one' of them.

"You.. you are the one who got adopted by-"

"Me."

The calm and stern voice silent the caretaker and the whole station. Standing there, was the Prime Minister. The one who adopted Jason from the crazy woman's orphanage.

"S-Sir, I-" the caretaker said trembling, but the Prime Minister cut her off.

"I have heard the issues of your orphanage. And when I adopted Jason, I see that the issues are right. Jason's body are full with swollen bruises. He's skinny and hungry. I won't be so surprised when I see the other children in your care feel the same treatment and in the same condition as he was. So from this moment on, your orphanage is disband while the children will be moved to a much better orphanage."

"B-But-"

"And you are under arrest for hitting a child, harassing them, and abandon them when they are in your care." A police woman said while putting a handcuffs around the now former caretaker's wrists.

"What?! You can't do this to me!" the now former caretaker said.

"Yes we can. I'm a Prime Minister and my wife here is the head police officer of the Mainland, so we have every rights to disband your orphanage."

"And arrest you. So you won't hurt anymore child in the future. Oh, and the proofs are all piling up in my office. I want to clean that up as quickly as possible now," the Prime Minister's wife and police woman as before said, smirking deviously, making the former caretaker tremble in fear and defeat. The police woman took the woman away with the cop's car, while the Prime Minister approached Joy.

Joy was still trembling in fear but was relieved in some ways. The Prime Minister gently put his hand on top of her head when he kneeled down and said...

"You don't need to go anywhere now, little one. You'll be staying right here with the engines, where you are really belong," The Prime Minister said kindly. Sir Topham Hatt, the passengers, and the engines cheered and whistled in happiness. The engines were relieved that their bundle of joy is allow to stay and truly belongs to them from now on. While Joy nodded in pure gratefulness and relief.

"Thank you Sir," Joy said.

"Oh, thank you so much, Sir!" Edward said sincerely.

"We will take a good care of her, Sir!" Donald and Douglas joyously said in unison.

When the Prime Minister stand up again, he said, "Oh, and one more thing, do please improve of her social life with her friends. She needs that to play and socialize with others, as well in the future."

"We will, Sir. You can count on us, Sir!" Duck said determinedly. The Prime Minister nodded in satisfication and said, "Very well then. Let's go home, Jason." while walking away.

"I'll be there in a minute, Father." Jason replied. He then turned to Joy and hold her hand. Opening her palm and put a lotion cream there.

"What..?"

"It will heal the bruise on your cheek in a fast pace. Keep it anyway. Oh and one more thing, I am living on the Mainland now with my adopted father and mother since I was 4. But I went to the same school as you on Sodor, and do please improve with your socializing. I'm in the same class as you and you don't even recognize me. Your life aren't just rotating around engines you know. You need human friends as well. Oh, let's be friends," Jason said lending out his hand. Joy took it and shook his hand, wanting to be his friend.

"You were from 'that' orphanage too?" Joy asked.

Jason nodded, " I was. But you don't even remember me right? I've known you since we were at the orphanage. I know you're not very good at socializing with people, and the caretaker knows that weakness of yours too and used it against you. My father tracked her down and finally managed to 'pin' her down today, if you know what I mean," he said.

Joy nodded,"You came to the orphanage before or after me?" she asked.

"I don't know. All I know is I was still there when you ran away, and I was adopted not long after that. At least both of us have our own true family now," Jason said smiled. Joy smiled back.

"Jason?"

"Coming, Dad! See you next week at school, Joy!" Jason said and then left with his father.

Joy's left cheek was being tended by her regular doctor with the lotion cream that Jason gave her. Sir Topham Hatt and his family hugged her in gratefulness and the engines one by one nuzzled and kissed her face to no end, in happiness. Joy now knew that she is finally home in her truly home and family.

* * *

 **A.N : See you in the next chapter! please follow, favorite, and review! It's going to really make my day! Hope you like this one!**


	3. Happy Builtday! : Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you so much for the kind reviews! Thank you for favorites and follows too in this story, I really really appreciate it. Now, on to the story!**

* * *

 **Happy Builtday! : Chapter 3**

It has been weeks since Joy's former orphanage caretaker was arrested. She's in jail by now and Joy was already making some new friends, aside from Jason. The group consist Joy, Jason, Katie, Mark, and Julius. Katie is a brown haired girl with pretty brown eyes, she has a pin at her sides of her hair. Mark and Julius are twins with black hair, while Mark has red livery eyes colour, Julius has green grass eyes colour. They all like the engines and are fascinated by them.

Jason was fascinated by Connor's and Caitlin's speed. Katie was fascinated by Marion's design and big shovel. Mark was fascinated by James' splendid red livery paint, while Julius was fascinated by the miniature engines, especially Rex, since he's green like his eyes.

The 5 of them are best friends and always together in school because they all in the same class, and they always play and venture out together after school.

Today, the school has just ended, the 5 of them were walking together out of the school's gate when they saw a crowd of other children around a tree that indented high up on the railway.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Jason asked to one of the kids.

"There's a little kitten high up in that tree. But no one's dare to climb up because the kitten is on a thin branch that hover high up on the railway. It can snap in any second but we don't want the kitten to get hurt," one of the kids said, worriedly. There is a black and white kitten crouched on a thin branch frightfully while meowing for help.

Katie was stunned, "That's very dangerous-" But before she finish her sentence, Joy let go of her backpack and gave it to her.

"Hold it for a while, Katie." Joy said hurriedly before quickly climbed the tree.

"Joy?!" Katie said shocked. The 4 friends have all know that Joy is a great climber, but they still worried.

"Be careful, Joy!" Jason said. Joy already at the big end of the thin branch and just need to get the kitten. But the kitten is still too far and Joy didn't dare to go any further because she knew that the thin branch can't hold her weight.

"Come here kittie. It's okay.." Joy tried to lend her hand to reach the kitten. But the kitten was too scared so she tried to swipe Joy's hand away, and it made the kitten loosing it's grip. Joy tried to think of another way to save the kitten, when Edward was about to pass by under the branch. When he saw Joy on the tree, he stopped.

"Joy?! What are you doing up there?" Edward asked incredulously.

"I'm trying to-" But Joy gasped when the branch started to snap. She thought fast and then quickly hold the kitten when the branch completely snapped.

"Edward go forward! Now!" Edward's driver said quickly. He then also quick hit the brakes when Edward's tender is right under Joy. Joy fall safely to Edward's tender which full of coals.

"Joy?!" Edward said panicky. Joy held out the kitten in her hands before she sat up and said...

"I'm okay.. and the kitten is fine too!" she said enthusiastically. The other kids cheered happily while Edward and his crew's sighed in relief.

"Joy, you are black from top to bottom!" Mark said chuckled. The other kids laughed too, but Joy didn't mind as long the kitten is okay and she knows that her appearance is quite funny by now so she wasn't offended.

Edward's driver and fireman helped her out from Edward's tender and some of the kids helped pick up the fallen coals back to Edward's tender.

"Well I guess you can clean yourselfs up at your home later. Good thing I'm about to go straight to Knapford Station." Edward said, chuckled a little when he saw Joy is black, literally.

"Sure.. Wait, whose cat is this? And where's my backpack?" Joy said confused herself.

"That kitten I think belongs to Mr. Woods that lives nearby. I'll tell him that you saved it," Jason said while took the kitten from Joy's hold.

"And here's your backpack. You gave it to me when you was about to climbed the tree, remember?" Katie said giggled at Joy's sudden amnesia while handing her, her backpack. Edward's fireman took it for her since Joy's hands are dirty for now.

"Okay, thanks! By the way, you remember about later, right?" Joy asked secretly to her 4 friends. Jason, Katie, Mark, and Julius nodded.

"We meet up at school's gate, right?" Julius said making sure.

"Yep! Bingo. See you guys later!" Joy said grinned. Then she ride on Edward's cab to go home, while her friends went to their own homes.

At Knapford Station, Joy went down from Edward's cab to the platform.

"I'll see you later then, Joy?" Edward asked.

Joy grinned, "Sure. Bye, Edward!" she said.

Joy quickly took a bath and change into her daily clothes before she went out riding her red bike. She meet up with her 4 friends at the gate of her school.

"Everyone ready?" Joy asked excitedly.

"We're ready." Mark and Julius said.

"How about you? your guitar is ready?" Jason asked. Ever since she was 7, Sir Topham Hatt's mother surprised her on her 7 th birthday by giving her a guitar, after that she always practiced with it and loved to play it.

"It's on my back," Joy said, pointing at the guitar's bag that sling on her back.

"Great! No engines know about this, right?" Katie said.

"Nope. Let's go to the Mainland then!" Joy said and then ride her bike to go to the Mainland. Her friends brought their bikes too. Jason's house is actually already at the Mainland, but he gather together with his friends at the school's gate to show the shortest way from Sodor to Mainland.

Meanwhile, the other engines know that Joy has already free from school for today, and they are hoping to passed by and meet her by chance. But no one, not even a single engines, saw her passing by.

"That's odd.. Joy loves the railway and she will go by and greet us in any chance she can.." Duck said to the Scottish Twins. He thought he was being paranoid, but apparently, the twins thought the same thing that he did.

"It is, Duck. We even travel all around Sodor for today-" Donald said.

"-But we didn't see her even once! Surely there's an explanation to that!" Douglas said.

"Do you think there might be something that make her runaway again this time?" Duck said, but unsure himself.

"Nae.. I don't think so.. There's nae crazy woman to chased her.. She's in jail already." Donald said.

"And nae one sending her away this time. She's permanently staying on Sodor," Douglas said.

"Then where she has gone to?" Duck said voicing his doubts. And this time, none of the twins can answer his question.

While this conversation goes on, Thomas asked Bertie if he spots Joy anywhere.

"Have you seen Joy for today, Bertie?" Thomas asked.

"Not since this morning, Thomas. What's wrong? Did she go missing again?" Bertie asked. He knew Joy loves the railway and the engines, so he wasn't so surprised when he didn't see Joy on the road very often.

"Yes.. we think so.. But we'll keep looking anyway.. Thanks anyway Bertie! I'll race you next time!" Thomas chuckled at the last part while chuffing away. Bertie just smiled and rolled his eyes. Both of them really love racing. But now Thomas' priority is to find the energetic, good climber, and loving little Joy Western.

When the late afternoon came, some of the engines gather round at Knapford Station, voicing their doubts and suspicions on Joy's disappearance.

"I swear, that girl is really good hiding herself from us now. That's for sure.." Douglas said, a little crossed.

"And she's really good at sneaking off too, I'm afraid.." Edward admitted. He is the main guardian for Joy and he knows pretty well that his little girl is very good at hide and seek. He could tell, because since she was little, Joy was very stealth and quiet. She choose a pretty good hiding place too. That's why some engines spent hours to find her when they play hide and seek with her.

"So now what? We can't just skip our jobs to find her like we did now! Sir Topham Hatt will be crossed!" Gordon said. He's on his break so he's not in a hurry for now.

"Hmm.. Donald and Oliver cover mine and Douglas' jobs for now at my branch line. But even that won't cover all of our jobs." Duck admitted. They actually can tell Sir Topham Hatt about this, but he was very busy lately and they didn't want to bother him any further, in case Joy's disappearance is a false alarm.

"Maybe she took a nap in her house?" Percy said eyeing the room behind the Fat Controller' office, which is Joy's room.

"Through the entire afternoon? That's not like her at all.." Douglas said.

"Maybe she sick and took a nap?" Timothy took a guess worriedly. He always the worrier of the group when his little sister figure was missing.

"Maybe.. But she never sick before and today she's extremely happy and healthy. Why now?" Duck said to be reasonable and no one could argue with that.

"How about the Blue Mountain Quarry? She loves to meet Luke there." Edward said.

"Negative.. I've been there and the narrow gauge engines did'nae see her all day." Douglas said.

"How about the beach?" Percy asked.

"Nae. I checked it." Douglas said.

"The school?"

"Nae. She always went away from school after it's over anyway. Why she wanted to go there?" Douglas said a little crossly.

"The summer house?"

"Nae. Whose summer house anyway? She did'nae have a summer house."

"The mine?"

"Nae."

"Arlesdale?"

"Nae."

"Arlesburgh junction?"

"Nae."

"The branch lines?"

"Nae."

"The Main line?"

"NAE! Me and my brother had checked all over Sodor and there's nae sign of her!" Douglas said, crossed with all of the questions.

"Hold your firebox.. All over Sodor? Then that means.." Duck said putting the pieces all together.

"She's at the Mainland!" all of the engines said.

"But what she's doing there? Surely she'll tell us first if she wants to go and play at Jason's house." Timothy said.

"Maybe something that she couldn't tell us about," Edward said.

"Alright, how about this, me, Edward, Douglas, and Timothy will try to look for her at the Mainland. The rest of you will do your jobs and cover ours until we get back, sounds good?" Duck said. Everyone agreed, even though it means extra works for the ones who stayed, but they don't mind since this is an urgent matter. And they all know that Edward, Duck, Donald, Douglas, and Timothy are the official guardians and the ones who take care of Joy, so they didn't protest.

"Good. Now let's go then. We don't want to waste anymore time," Duck said, leading the way. Edward, Douglas, and Timothy followed behind.

Soon enough they reached the Mainland when it's night time. It was as busy as ever. Many engines are buzzing around doing their works, and the people around there are busy too. But when they are puffing around to search for Joy, they heard a very beautiful singing voice. It sounds familiar, but they can't put a thought on it of who that was. But they are drawn to the direction of that beautiful voice and the melody of a strumming guitar.

(Song : Million Years Ago by Adele)

 _"I only wanted to have fun"_

 _"Learning to fly, learning to run"_

 _"I let my heart decide the way, when I was young"_

The engines went closer to the source of the sound, and when they see what the crowd was hearing for, they gasped.

Standing right there in the middle of the crowd, is Joy. And she was singing while playing her guitar beautifully. They can also see Jason, Katie, and Mark around at the crowd, while Julius was standing near the speaker that was connected to the microphone and to her guitar.

 _"Deep down I must have always known"_

 _"That this would be inevitable"_

 _"To earn my stripes I'd have to pay"_

 _"And bear my soul.."_

 _"I know I'm not the only one"_

 _"Who regrets the things they've done"_

 _"Sometimes I just feel it's only me"_

 _"Who can't stand the reflection that they see!"_

 _"I wish I could live a little more"_

 _"Look up to the sky, not just the floor"_

 _"I feel like my life is flashing by"_

 _"And all I can do is watch and cry!"_

 _"I miss the air, I miss my friends"_

 _"I miss my mother, I miss it when"_

 _"Life was a party to be thrown"_

 _"But that was a million years ago.."_

 _"When I walk around all of the streets"_

 _"Where I grew up and found my feet"_

 _"They can't look me in the eye"_

 _"It's like they're scared of me.."_

 _"I try to think of things to say"_

 _"Like a joke or a memory.."_

 _"But they don't recognize me now"_

 _"In the light of day.."_

 _"I know I'm not the only one"_

 _"Who regrets the things they've done"_

 _"Sometimes I just feel it's only me"_

 _"Who never became who they thought they'd be"_

 _"I wish I could live a little more"_

 _"Look up to the sky, not just the floor"_

 _"I feel like my life is flashing by"_

 _"And all I can do is watch and cry!"_

 _"I miss the air, I miss my friends"_

 _"I miss my mother, I miss it when"_

 _"Life was a party to be thrown"_

 _"But that was a million years ago"_

 _"A million years ago.."_

And with a strum of her guitar, the song ended sweetly. The crowd applaused at the simple but wonderful performance, some of them put some money to her guitar case. Joy smiled and bow a little.

"Thank you," she said. But suddenly, Jason, Katie, and Mark quickly clean up all of the equipments, she looks confused. But when Julius whispered something to her ear, her eyes widened in shock, but she quickly put up a calm face.

"I think that's all for tonight, folks. Thank you for listening!" she said while her friends put in and clean up all of her equipments. Joy didn't even put in her guitar back to it's case. She just sling it to her back so the guitar was upside down and quickly ran while the crowd dispersed to their own business. Her friends quickly put the equipments on the basket of their bike and quickly ran too, out of the engines' sight.

When the engines discovered that Joy and her friends had gone missing again, they quickly catch up to a possible way they ran to.

"They can't go far, their bikes are still there!" Duck said.

"But there's no sign of her, Duck! How come she vanish so quickly?"Timothy said worriedly.

"I don't know, Timothy. But she has to be around. She won't leave her bike there, not without taking it home." Duck replied.

"Why don't we stay here and wait? Maybe she'll show up sooner or later to get her bike and so does her friends." Edward suggested.

And they all wait. But they don't have to wait for too long. They saw Joy and her friends went out from a store, while Joy was facing backwards.

"Joy!" The engines cried out. Joy flinched, she knew she had to explain everything later, but now it's not the time.

Joy was still facing backwards when she and her friends are closer to the engines.

"I-I'll explain later, but can I say something for a moment?" Joy said, since she's already eyeing Douglas who seems furious enough to yell at her right now.

".. Go ahead, Joy." Edward said patiently. Joy smiled and so does her friends, when Joy was facing the front, there's a medium cake with some candles on it at her hands.

"Happy Birthday, Timothy!" the 5 children said simultaneously. The engines were surprised and Timothy was utterly confused.

"My birthday?" he asked.

"Well, technically it's your anniversary of your builtday, so I guess it's suppose to be 'Happy Builtday'?" Joy said.

"Anniversary?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean, Joy?" Duck asked aswell.

"Well, I forgot what year it was, but today, at this date, many years ago was when Timothy's first woke up and was finished being built! So.. We kinda want to celebrate it a little.." Joy confessed. The engines, are clearly surprise, especially Timothy.

"Really? But.. I don't even remember the day or date when I first woke up, Joy. How did you know it?" Timothy said confuse.

"Well she obviously didn't know about it too," Mark said teasing her a little.

"But Jason's uncle was a fan of steam locomotives and he works as the engineer," Katie said.

"So he has a book that filled with all the dates when the engines had first woke up and finished being built," Julius added.

"He told us when we came to play at his house," Joy said.

"Yeah, and Joy write the dates of all the engines she know! So she could put up a little celebration for you guys!" Jason said. The engines were clearly astounded and amused at the same time.

"But.. what are you doing singing at there before, Joy?" Duck asked again.

"Ehm.. I'll explain it later. Now, can you blow the candles, Timothy? They have started to melt.." Joy said hurriedly. So Joy and her friends sang a little of 'Happy Builtday' for Timothy before he he blew all the candles in a single blow. Joy's friends cheered a little.

"Now.. some explanation?" Douglas said, surprisingly patient. Joy smiled sheepishly.

"Sure.. But.. right now or at home?" Joy said.

"How about on the way home? You kids can ride on our cabs and put your bikes there too while we give you a ride home. Then Joy can explain all about today. Sounds good?" Edward suggested. The kids and the engines agreed.

So the kids divide the cake between them and the engines' crew since the engines can't eat anything, and then grabbed their bikes. Joy obviously went with Edward, since she's pretty close with him and.. might be the only one who won't scold her about today, later. Katie went with Duck, Mark went with Douglas along with Julius, while Jason went with Timothy. When they all set to go, Joy start her story...

"So.. from the date I got from Jason's uncle, I knew that Timothy's builtday is today. So me and my friends decided to celebrate it a little by buying him a cake. But since none of us had enough money to buy a cake, we decided that we should put up a performance to get more money." she said.

"Then we suggested Joy to sing while playing guitar at the center of the Mainland so many people can watch her and maybe gave her tips that we needed to buy a cake," Jason said.

"And we added a microphone and a speaker so people from a far range can hear it too," Katie said.

"But it seems backfired though..." Julius added. At this, the engines were confused.

"What ever do you mean, Julius?" Duck asked.

"Well, our first plan was to get the money at the Mainland, and buy the cake and celebrate it on Sodor.." he said.

"But since you guys came and found us here, we have no choice but to do it all here at the Mainland." Mark finished.

"Oh.. Sorry about that then," Timothy said.

"But you made us worry in first place, Joy." Duck said.

"Yeah, and we do nae know where yee are or what are yee doing," Douglas added.

"But I can't tell you! It will ruin the surprise!" Joy argued.

"But maybe a hint of you are okay at some place to do something is better than leaving us clueless all day, isn't it, Joy?" Edward lectured gently. After thinking a little, Joy did feel a little guilty making them worried about her whereabouts, not knowing where she is.

"I'm sorry I made you guys worried..." was all Joy can say for now, but it was enough for the engines who relieved that she's actually safe and sound. When they reached Vicarstown Station, Jason stopped Timothy.

"I'll stop here, Timothy." he said while getting down from Timothy and getting his bike, "Thank you all so much for today and Happy Builtday for you, Timothy. Thanks for the ride," he added when he get down at the platform.

"Bye Jason! Thanks for today as well!" Joy said waving a good bye. The others said similiar things before they moved on to the next house. Jason's house is near Vicarstown Bridge so he'll reach his home in no time.

Next stop is Mark and Julius, whose house is near Arlesburgh junction. They bid them 'good bye' and 'thank you' before they move on to Katie's house, near Thomas' branch line.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Joy!" Katie said while waving a good bye.

"Yeah! And thanks for today, Katie!" Joy said waving as well.

Now it's time for Joy to go home. When they reached Knapford Station, Joy went down to the platform and yawned a little since it's already late at night. Some of the engines might have already gone to sleep by now.

"I think you should go to bed for now, Joy. You have school tomorrow morning," Edward said.

"Yep, yee do nae want to be sleepy at school tomorrow," Douglas agreed.

"You don't have any homework or test for tomorrow, Joy?" Duck asked.

"Nope. Don't worry.." Joy said while yawning again. She really is tired out from all the performing she did tonight.

"Oh, Joy?" Timothy called before she went back to her room.

"Yeah?" Joy asked sleepily.

"Thank you for the surprise. It's very memorable and of course surprising. But keep us an update if you want to do something, okay?" Timothy said gently. Joy sleepily nodded.

"Sure.. and I will.." Joy yawned, "Good night everyone.." she said before she went off to get a good night sleep.

"Good night, Joy." The engines said before they returned to their own shed for tonight.

The engines knew that Joy probably will do that kind of things to make them worry in the future. But no matter what she do, they will always be there for her. For their bundle of joy.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy it! Please review, favorite, and follow! It will really make my day! Thank you! and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. The Play : Chapter 4

**The Play : Chapter 4**

One morning, at Joy's school, Joy was sleeping in class while the teacher announced something. Thankfully Joy wasn't caught or maybe the teacher just doesn't care because her grades are always good, well no one knows. But at break time Katie wake her up.

"Joy? Joy! Wake up!" she said while shook Joy's shoulder. Joy mumbled something unclearly before waking up slowly.

"What?.." Joy asked sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

"You are in the play, Joy! Didn't you hear it?" Katie asked.

"No.. what play?" Joy said trying to get up from her sleepy state.

"The play that we're going to do in 3 weeks from now. We are all in the play while some preparing the equipments and stage. You shouldn't be sleeping at class, you know. Especially with an important announcement like that," Jason said, approaching Joy's table at the third row near the window.

"Why are you so sleepy anyway? You never like that before," Katie said.

"It's because of last night... James and Thomas dared me to follow Percy while he's doing his mail run in the middle of the night. So I did because they call me scaredy cat.. especially James.." Joy grumbled, "So I ride on Percy's cab all night until he finished his mail run for the night.. That's when I finally went back to sleep.." she said.

"No wonder you are so sleepy.. Did Edward know about this?" Katie asked.

Joy shook her head, "No.. and hopefully not. I don't want to get an earfull from Duck for staying up too late.. The only ones who know about this are only James, Thomas, and Percy." she said.

"We won't tell. But we don't know about Ms. Johnson. She does ride the train at Duck's branch line everyday to get to her house. I won't guarantee she won't tell Duck about this.." Jason said.

Joy groaned when hearing that. Ms. Johnson is her teacher in class and she's quite stern with her students and not afraid to tell something about the children to their parents or guardians, either it's good or bad things.

Many of the children despised her because of this, not excluding Joy. Joy's guardians are the engines that Ms. Johnson usually meet, so if Joy do something bad at class, the engines always knew it first from Ms. Johnson. That's why Joy always try to be good at class.

"Well.. good luck with that.." Katie said, trying to encourage Joy. Joy groaned in annoyance before she finally asked.

"What part I'm going to play anyway?" she asked.

"None of us know. We all wil take a lottery to decide. The character that was written on the paper will be the character we're going to play." Jason explained.

"What play?" Joy asked.

"We're performing 'Into the Woods' play." Katie said.

"When is it again you say?" Joy asked.

"Three weeks from now and we will perform at the big field near school where the stage will be built. Oh, and everyone's going to watch it, even the mayor." Mark and Julius joined in. Joy hummed in understand before the break's bell rings.

"Well, break is over. Let's see who's going to get the main characters," Mark said excitedly.

"I won't get my hopes up if I were you," Julius said. Out of the group, Julius is the most quiet child. Mark is usually the one who shows the excitement for the two of them. They said it's a twins thing.

"Aw.. Why not?" Mark said. But no one answers him because they all went to their seats when Ms. Johnson went into the class.

"Hello again children. Now it's time to pull the lottery. Everyone will pull one, one at a time. But we'll see it together. Ready? Alanor, you go first." Ms. Johnson said. Alanor went to the front of the class to pull out the lottery. The lottery is just a piece of paper with a character written in it and whoever gets it, will be the character at the play 3 weeks later.

Eventually Katie, Jason, Joy, Julius, and Mark got their turns, pull the lottery too. While the ones who didn't get the lottery is the ones who's in charge of equipments and the stage.

"Alright. Open it up, children!" Ms. Johnson said a little excited too see who got who.

When the children open up their paper, most of them sighed or glad with the character that they got. Especially the 5 friends...

"I'm going to be a Cinderella? But I'm not that girly.." Katie said when she look at the paper.

"And I'm going to be the Baker? Wow..." Jason said a little unamused. He actually didn't want to be the main character, but what he gets is what he gets.

"Alright children, write your character at the black board so we can start practicing at the script." Ms. Johnson said. All the players write their character at the black board, well.. except for 3 children..

"Joy? Mark? Julius? Why didn't you write your character on the black board?" Ms. Johnson asked. The three of them still staring at their paper before Mark raised his hand.

"Yes, Mark?" Ms. Johnson asked.

" ... Is it fine if we have a character with different gender with us?" he asked. The others were confused, but Jason noticed what he meant when he saw the characters that haven't yet being written on the black board.

"What do you mean, Mark?" Ms. Johnson asked.

"My character is 'Little Red' from 'Little Red Riding Hood'. But she's a girl and I'm a boy!" Mark protested.

"Well I'm 'the Witch', who is a woman and I'm a boy.." Julius said, challenging his brother.

"How about you, Joy?" Jason asked, seeing Joy just kept silent all the time.

"Well.. I actually don't mind become 'Jack' from 'Jack and the Beanstalk'. But my problem is, I have a long hair and he's got a short hair." Joy said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before they all burst in laughing. Even Ms. Johnson can't hide her smile. But she kept everyone under control by clapping her hands once, to get their attention.

"Alright everyone, settle down. For this problems, I guess it's okay for you three to have those characters. We can work something out. And to be honest, you three will work perfectly well with those characters if you do your best." Ms. Johnson said smiling and winked at the three. The three didn't protest, but can only hope that the play will work out as their teacher hopes to.

In the afternoon, school's finally ended and the children are getting ready to go home.

"I guess this play will be interesting after all." Jason teased Mark when they went out of the school.

"Oh, you wish. I just hope it will end sooner.." Mark grumbled.

"Really? I thought you really excited about this play, Mark." Katie snickered.

Mark frowned, "Oh, come on! Why are you teasing me? Why don't you tease Julius and Joy or something?!" he said, annoyed.

"Well, you are the one who excited about the play since the beginning." Jason said, smirking.

"And Julius and Joy aren't that excited about the play since the beginning! So you're the perfect one to be teased about." Katie said, smirking also. Mark can only groaned hearing it.

Julius noticed Joy was yawning, so he said, "Maybe you should sleep early for today, Joy. You look so sleepy."

"Yeah I guess so.." Joy said before she yawned again. But she froze when she saw Ms. Johnson's talking to Edward.

"What's wro-" Jason stopped after he noticed where Joy was looking. "O oh.."

"I'm taking a detour to my house." Joy decided.

"You sure? But it's pretty far from here to Knapford Station." Julius said.

"I'm sure. I'll walk. I'll arrive at my house before the late afternoon if I'm hurry." Joy assured, calculating the time.

"Okay.. Be careful, Joy! Just go to sleep when you reach your home. We don't have any homework anyway." Katie said.

"Yeah, I will and I hope I won't get to see the engines today.." Joy muttered the last part to herself, before she waved a good bye to her friends and start walking to her house.

Joy tried her best to find a way to Knapford Station without even go near to any railway or big roads. So none of the engines or even Bertie can see her walking by.

Unfortunately, Joy was too focused on trying to be hidden that she eventually got lost and ended up in 'Little Western Railway'.

"How on earth that I ended up here?" Joy questioned herself. She was very annoyed to be lost in one of a 'dangerous' place right now, and she's definitely don't want to meet the source of this 'dangerous' place even more.

But the more she didn't want it, it seems fate was eager to bring them together...

Right when Joy went out from the bushes near the railway, Duck was passing by with his auto coaches. Duck didn't notice at first, but Alice and Mirabel, his auto coaches, saw her.

"Was that Joy Western, Mirabel?" Alice asked, didn't believe at what her eyes had saw.

"I think so, Alice." Mirabel said.

Duck, who heard his auto coaches were talking in confusion, asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"I think we saw Joy Western, Duck." Alice said.

"Yes. She went out from the bushes a minute ago." Mirabel added.

"Joy? What is she doing here? This is not her house route." Duck said while hit the brake hard. The auto coaches bumped with him and shook the passengers inside. But luckily, the passengers are okay and Duck quickly reversed to where Alice and Mirabel saw Joy.

Meanwhile, Joy was looking for a sign to tell her where she is. And when she finally found a sign, she regret reading it.

"Why from all the places on Sodor, I have to ended up here on Arlesburgh.." Joy muttered annoyedly when she read the sign, 'Arlesburgh Junction'.

But when she did, Duck saw her and immediately called her out.

"Joy?! What are you doing here so far from your house?" Duck said a little crossly because he knew that Joy has to have a good explanation for this since she look guiltily away.

"I.. kinda lost?" she said sheepishly. Duck and Joy know that was a poor excuse.

"Hop on to my cab. You can tell me how you got lost in the first place and why did you sleep in class at the first period." Duck said sternly.

Joy gulped nervously, "Yo-You knew about that?"

"Ms. Johnson told me when she met me earlier. Now, hop on." he said. Joy mentally groaned while hop on to his cab. Duck's crew look at her apologetically since they knew that their engine can be very stern to Joy when he needs to.

"We're going to Arlesburgh first?" Joy asked.

"Yes. Then we'll go back to Knapford Station, the way my passengers route go. Now, can you tell me how you got lost first?" Duck said.

Joy nervously said, "Can I tell you why I slept at class first? It.. kinda connect to it.."

"..Go ahead.."

"Well.. yesterday, Thomas and James dared me to follow Percy when he was doing his mail run. James called me a scaredy cat if I refused, so I accept.. So last night I rode on Percy's cab until he finished his mail run, and when he finished.. well.. that's when I finally go to sleep.." Joy said while Duck taking it all in.

"So what you meant to say is, that you stayed up late just for a dare and that resulted you sleep in the class and James and Thomas look sleepy while doing their work. Is that right?" he summarized. Joy gulped, but answered a meekly 'yes'. James and Thomas had also stayed awake until she and Percy returned, so it's no wonder that both of them look sleepy at work.

"Joy you know it's not good for you to stay up too late. It will affect your health and you can get sick. You don't want to be sick, do you?" Duck lectured.

Joy cringed a bit. She was never sick before, but she knew from her friends that being sick is no fun at all, so she answered, "No.."

"And because of this, you missed some of your lessons, did you? What lesson was it?" Duck said, making Joy a little nervous but relieved that she wasn't exactly missed any lessons at all.

"When I slept.. It's actually wasn't a lesson.. My friends told me that Ms. Johnson told us that we're going to put up a play three weeks later, and I'm going to play a character in it.." Joy said, less enthusiastically. She's not looking forward to play 'Jack' from 'Jack and the Beanstalk' at all. She was pretty sure that some of the engines will make fun of her for it.

Duck noticed her lack of joy to play in a play, "Why you sounded so gloom? Don't you like to be on a play?" he asked.

"Well I'm not exactly excited to be Jack from 'Jack and the Beanstalk' at 'Into the Woods' play." Joy said, voicing out her thoughts.

"Well that's.. interesting.." Duck said carefully, trying not to hurt Joy's feelings or annoy her much further.

"Well it sure does.." Joy muttered annoyedly.

"Well that's that. Now how in the world that you managed to get lost while going home from school? It's the same route like you take everyday!" Duck said, voicing out his points.

Joy gulped and laughed nervously, "He he.. about that.. I was afraid that Ms. Johnson was telling Edward that I slept in class when I saw her talking with Edward, so.. I was avoiding the railways and the roads to go home so I won't get caught.. But apparently, fate wants it to ends differently.. or worse.." Joy said, muttering the last part to herself.

"Running away from your problems won't solve anything, Joy. Sometimes, you need to face it so it will end quickly instead of it will end longer. You know, there are two ways of doing things. The Great Western way and-"

"The wrong way.. I know.. I heard it a couple of times already.." Joy muttered to herselfs for the last part.

"And you did it the wrong way, Joy. Look, if you didn't stay up too late, you won't miss anything and you won't upset your teacher. You were lucky that it wasn't any lesson that you missed. How about if it was a lesson? Then what will you do.."

Duck lectured Joy all the way from Arlesburgh to Knapford Station. Joy heard it half-heartedly, but the crews and the auto coaches can't help but to feel sorry for her. One thing that Joy might agree with Donald about Duck, is that Duck can certainly, 'quack'.

Upon reaching Knapford Station, Joy quickly jumped down from Duck's cab to the platform to escape Duck's lecture. With not so much success...

"Joy! Be careful! You can get hurt!" Duck said when he saw Joy jumping from his cab to the platform.

"Sorry.. Bye, Duck! I'll see you tomorrow!" Joy said, since it's already late afternoon when she arrived at Knapford.

"Good bye! And sleep early tonight!" Duck replied.

"I will!" Joy answered before she went to her little house. Joy was so sleepy when she heard Duck's lecture and she certainly wants to go to sleep right away indeed.

The next morning, Edward unsurprisingly already waiting for her to get ready and go to school. When Joy wasn't sleeping with the engines, Edward will be the one who takes her to school, since the school is near Edward's branch line.

"You're ready to go, Joy?" Edward said, chuckled when he saw Joy yawned a little.

"Sure am, Dad..." Joy said sleepily. Joy sometimes unconsciously called Edward, 'Dad'. Joy usually didn't notice, but Edward's heart felt warm when he heard that and it makes him feel happy.

Edward chuckled, "Staying up late again, I guess?"

Joy's eyes widened at that. She stuttered, "H-How did you know..?"

"Well, Duck told me that you should've sleep earlier yesterday, but judging by your tired expression, I say you stayed up late again, do you?" Edward said.

Joy sheepishly said, "Not really.. I did sleep earlier than usual, but than I remember I have a homework for today. Katie said that there's no homework because she already done it at school. She forgot that I'm not like her.." Joy chuckled dryly.

"So you stayed up to do your homework and then went back to sleep?" Edward said making sure.

"Yes. I don't want to hear another of Duck's long lectures, thank you very much." Joy said a little crossly at the end. Edward chuckled at that. Duck can sometimes exaggerated his lecture to Joy, making Joy annoyed hearing it rather than to think it thoroughly.

"Well at least if Duck ask, I could answer it. Now hop on, Joy, or you're going to be late," Edward said. Joy did as Edward told and she arrived at school on time.

Joy didn't sleep at class this time but she does look sleepy when she practice her lines for the upcoming play.

"How much.. the beans cost?" Joy yawned while practicing her line as Jack.

"You can trade it with your cow if you want this beans. Wait.. is this cow is still young like you said?" Jason said, practicing his line as the Baker.

"Yes (yawn) it is.."

Ms. Johnson saw it all and immediately cut the practice short.

"Joy, rest for a while. You look so sleepy. You can practice your lines later. Now let's move on to the Baker's wife and Cinderella conversations, shall we?" Ms. Johnson said with a hint of concern directed to Joy. But Joy was too tired to noticed it and very grateful with the early break.

Jason in the other hand, was suspicious with her sleepy behaviour.

"You look sleepy." Jason said.

"So I've been told." Joy flatly replied.

"But you said you're going to sleep early last night." Julius joined in.

"Sometimes plan doesn't work like I wanted to, you know." Joy said, a little irked about it.

"What happened?" Katie asked when she already finished with her lines.

"You told me that there are no homework today. But apparently, you already did it at school, that's why you told me that. But also apparently, I'm not you! That's why I stayed up more late than usual, to do my homework. Which result that I'm getting sleepy now and probably get another lecture from the engines later." Joy retorted crossly and flatly. She was annoyed with Katie for that, but she also annoyed with herself for not listening well to the teacher about the homework. She even remembered it because her memory reminded her about it. If she forgot it, she will hear another lecture from Duck. Literally.

Katie was surprised but smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry about that, Joy. I didn't mean to make you forget about the homework."

Joy sighed, "Nevermind.. I just hope that Duck won't know anything about it.."

Jason chuckled dryly, "Let's hope for the best then."

"But from your annoyed expression, I say you already got a lecture from Duck, did you?" Julius said, matter-of-factly.

Joy groaned tiredly, "Yes.. and I'm not waiting for another one, thank you very much.."

"You got caught?" Jason asked.

"How?" Mark joined in.

"I got lost and Duck found me. He knew everything from Ms. Johnson and lectured me all the way from Arlesburgh junction to Knapford Station.." Joy said.

"It's very like you to get lost sometimes." Mark pointed out, smirking.

Joy narrowed her eyes a little before replying, "Thank you very much to pointed out, Mister 'Don't Know The Way'. You can't even go to Tidmouth Shed without getting lost first." she said sarcastically.

Mark narrowed his eyes too, "Oh yeah? Well you don't even know how to get to the Sodor China Clay Pits by yourselfs."

"That was one time! While you got lost for a couple times!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Silence! Someone is practicing here! Joy, you seem a lot better, so you will practice your lines with Mark next." Ms. Johnson demanded. Joy and Mark immediately fell silent.

"Yes, Miss.." both of them said.

The rest of the day wasn't so uneventful like Joy's morning. She happily went out of the school as soon as the last bell for today rang, and raced out outside, leaving her friends behind. Her 4 friends didn't mind. They used to it and knew from experience that Joy only do that if she wanted to get out from school in a flash. But she'll wait outside for them like usual.

Joy was waiting for her friends. But an unlikely movement from the bushes across, made her curious, which lead her to crossing the railway without looking.

One thing the engines always told her, is to look where she's going. Especially when she's crossing a railway...

Douglas was sent out to deliver something to Brendam Docks, but his eyes immediately widen when he saw Joy crossing the rail track slowly that he's going to pass.

"Joy! Look out!" Douglas shouted while his driver quickly pull his breaks.

Joy was shocked. She was frozed for a second before she managed to moved out of the way in the last second. But because of a such abruptly movement, Joy tripped by the end rails and rolled down to the bushes.

Douglas finally managed to stopped at Joy's former position and was glad that she was out of the way. But he can't see Joy anywhere with his sight.

"Joy? Las'? Where are yee?" he said worriedly.

There was a rustle in the bushes, before a fawn jumping out from it and went into the forest. The next thing Douglas heard and saw, it's Joy's weak voice and her head from in the bushes.

"I'm right here..."

"Las'? Yee alright?" Douglas asked, very concerned.

Joy stand up from her position in the bush and slowly went out from there and went to Douglas. She holds her head steadily to make it stop pounding and to stop the dizziness.

"Lassie?" Douglas asked again when he didn't get a response from Joy.

"Urghh.. rolling down to the bushes, wasn't such a great idea if you don't want to get dizzy.." Joy groanedly remarked. Douglas sighed in relief when he heard her dizzy remark and quickly scold her...

"What are yee thinking, Las'?! Yee could've been killed! We engines have told yee a thousand times, do nae cross the railway wit' out looking!" he scolded.

Joy who was still a little dizzy, cringed at Douglas' reprimand, "But it wasn't really a thousand times.." she mumbled, trying a little joke. But unfortunately, Douglas heard it and Douglas is the hardest engine to impress. Especially if Joy did something reckless like that, then Douglas was not up for even a little lightening joke.

"Joy Western.. This is not a joke! Yee could've been hurt! Or killed even! I do nae want to see anymore of this reckless ways of yee'rs, understood?" Douglas said reprimanding her while trying to calm himselfs down. His firebox is still pounding from the shocked and adrenaline.

Joy looked away guiltily and said, "I'm sorry.. I understand.. I won't do it again.."

Douglas was still a little worry, but when he see that Joy is truely okay, he sighed and calmed himselfs down. Yelling at her recklessness won't get both of them anywhere, and Joy is truely sorry for it. He can see it in her eyes.

"Come on, Las'.. Let's get yee home for now." he finally said. Joy who was shuffling her feet nervously for Douglas' response, immediately look up for that and quickly scrambled to her feet to get on Douglas' cab.

The rest of the trip home was a complete silent, except for the fireman scooping the coal into Douglas' firebox and when the driver applying a break or something. No one said a word. Not even when Douglas made a detour first to the docks to deliver his goods trains first, Joy didn't ask anything about it and just stayed quiet.

Both Joy and Douglas can be really stubborn if they wanted to. When of both of them refused to speak with each other to sort things out, Donald usually be the one to crack the ice and make them both speak with each other again. But Donald is absent for now and none of them want to start the conversation first. While Douglas' crew was out of ways to make them speak.

Luckily, Edward was at the Knapford Station when Douglas arrived and Joy went down from his cab without saying anything. Edward noticed the tensed silence and immediately concern about it. He knew that Douglas only do that if Joy just did something that endangered her life. While Joy, did the exact same thing when she didn't know how to apologize properly and assure her guardian that she's fine.

"Hello there you two," Edward greeted. "What's wrong?"

Douglas was the first one to broke, "She crossed the railway without even looking! If I did nae brake and she did nae avoid it in the right time, she could've been a goner by now!" he crossly and furiously said, but with a great amount of concern and worry for Joy too.

Joy obviously flinched at Douglas tone and immediately felt guilty to concern her guardian like that. Now even Edward look at her in disbelief and pure shock. Joy averted her eyes elsewhere, anything but her guardians' eyes. She knew that Edward and Douglas were disappointed with her reckless behaviour, but it really was an honest mistake! She didn't intend to do it. It's just her curiousity got the best of her and made her experience a nearly...life-time..death.

The more she thought of it, Joy knew that it was her fault. She hung her head low in guilty and shame, which was noticed by Douglas and Edward. They knew she already learn her lesson, but that doesn't get rid of the fact that she was almost killed.

Soon enough, Joy started sobbing and apologized continuously , "I'm sorry (hic) I'm sorry.. (hic) I'm sorry I was foolish (hic) I'm sorry I was reckless (hic) and I'm sorry I worried you so much (hic)."

Douglas and Edward knew that she meant it from the heart and they already forgive her and prayed that she won't do anything so reckless anymore that could almost cost her, her life. None of them want to imagine what they will do if that happens. It will surely broke their fireboxes into pieces from all the grief and sadness.

The engines knew that they live longer than humans usual life span, so they always treasure every bits of memory with their favorite human family member, Joy Western. They couldn't think of losing her so they always a bit overprotective if it comes to Joy's matters.

Joy, being an 8 year old, didn't know anything about the engines' way of thinking about her. She just knew that the engines love her like a family and family always look out for each other. And that my friends, is what the engines do and will always do. Even when the time comes, when Joy won't be here anymore, they will always love her, like a family does.

Joy was still sobbing when Douglas beckoning her with his voice to comfort her.

"Come 'ere, Las'. It's okay.. I forgive yee.. and Edward too. Just.. do nae do it again, okay Joy? We would pretty much like to keep yee alive a lot longer, yee know." he chuckled at the end when Joy sat on his running plate and nuzzled his face while hugging him. Douglas returned the gesture with nuzzling her teary face and whispered some comfort words in Scottish. Joy might didn't understand any what the words mean, but the tone itself is already soothing for her and simply lulled her to sleep.

Douglas and Edward chuckled slightly when they saw her asleep, and since she won't be moving away from Douglas, Douglas slowly went back to his shed after he said good bye and thank you to Edward, since his shift for the day it's already done.

When Douglas back down to his berth slowly, Duck saw Joy sleeping on his bumpers. He was shocked at first when he saw the tears stain on her face, but a look from Douglas told him that he will tell him later, so Duck didn't ask anything.

When Douglas already settled, Douglas' crew moved Joy to his cab and let her sleep there while they go home. When they went home, Douglas told Duck everything about the little incident. Duck was very shocked, but when Douglas told him that she was okay, he soon calm down and Douglas resumed the story. When Douglas was finished, Duck sighed in relief while glanced at the sleeping form of Joy in Douglas' cab.

"I'm just glad that she's okay.. I can't imagine if something bad happen to her.." Duck said in relief. He wanted to lecture her about safetiness on the railway if he has to, but for now, he let it be. Douglas and Edward already did that and she's safe. That's, what matter the most.

Besides, the other engines had heard from Ms. Johnson that Joy was doing good playing as Jack from "Jack and the Beanstalk", and they can't wait to see her and her friends perform "Into the Woods".

After the little incident, Joy become less cheeky and more obidient to her teacher and the engines. The adults and engines are glad to see her little progress, but they knew sooner or later, problem will come to find her again.

And the problem did come.. But the problem came not in a very good timing. It was 3 days before the date of the play...

It was raining very hard on the Island of Sodor. The children, consist of Joy, Katie, Jason, Mark, and Julius, are practicing their lines at Knapford Station. But when they did, a bad news come unexpectedly...

"So.. we have to speak fast enough for this song?" Mark said.

"I guess.. But Miss Johnson told me that as long as you didn't trip the words when you pronounce it, it's fine." Joy said.

"But Josephine is going to accompanying us with the piano right? Where is she? Isn't she going to practice with us today?" Katie said impatiently.

"Don't know. But I already told her about that yesterday.. She should be here by now.." Julius muttered.

"Joy?"

Joy turned around to find a worker holding a phone.

"Yes?"

"There's a call for you from Ms. Johnson." the worker said. Hearing that, Joy quickly take the phone politely and talked to Ms. Johnson.

Her friends were confused. They can only hear Joy saying, "Hmm", "Okay Miss", "Yeah, I'll tell them. Don't worry. Thank you Miss Johnson." before Joy returned the phone to the worker and said thank you to him, before she returned to her friends.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Ms. Johnson said that Josephine can't come to our practice. She has something more important to do." Joy flatly said.

"Something more important? The play is in 3 days! What could possibly more important than that?!" Katie crossly said.

"I don't know. Ms. Johnson didn't say anything about it. She suggest us to play the song with the tape's accompany for now." Joy said.

"The tape? The piano company from the tape play a really fast beat! There's no way we can follow the lyrics without tripping a word from it." Jason said, a little bit annoyed with Ms. Johnson decision to use the tape.

"Just try it for now. It won't hurt to practice it from now." Joy said calmly. She doesn't want to look for trouble and she won't be looking for it now.

"Fine.." Her 4 friends agreed. But as soon as the song start, they all tripped their tounge with the words because it was too fast. And none of them can do it right for once, even after the 5th try. Edward who was passing by, heard it and stop to listen. He heard them stumble with the words, but it wasn't their fault. The beat was too fast than what they originally agreed. And without Josephine, they can only practice the song with the tape recorder.

"You kids alright?" Edward asked after the kids finished their 6th try with not so much success.

"Hopefully we will, Edward." Jason said, panting from the fast note.

"I'm not sure we can master this in 3 days.." Julius said, also a little panting, since his line was the shortest than the other 4 in this song.

"You can. But I'm not sure we can.." Mark said, panting a lot, since his line is quite many in the song.

While Joy, was extremely furious and annoyed, but she kept quiet about it. It's been weeks since she kept quiet about it. It was no secret that the 5 of them were pressured more about the play since the 5 of them are practically the main characters of the play. Joy felt it and it made her stressed out. Her stress making her quiet and terrifyingly calm. The engines didn't notice it because they were too busy with extra works and her friends didn't dare to pissed her because she was so tensed all the time. While Joy, holding all of her stress inside so she can let it all out at the play, since the play require an annoyed Jack, might as well do it for real.

"Well, I'm sure you all can do it well in the play. Keep practicing kids! I have to be on my now." Edward said before he chuffed away. The kids waved him good bye, except Joy, who was still frustated and silently glad that Edward didn't notice the state she was in.

It was 3 frustated days for the children, and when it's the day for the play, the kids had only practiced with the tape and they still slightly stumble with the words. When they all already dressed up, they went to Josephine so they could practice the song for the last time before the play.

"Josephine. Let's practice. Now." Julius said stoically.

Josephine noticed them and it's hard to see the hidden anger in their eyes when they all already dressed up like that. Joy wears a flat cap to hide some of her long hair in it, so she appears like a boy with short hair and only her bangs and some of her side hair that visible. She wears a baggy and old british boy clothes, which includes brown trousers, vest, and a cloth that was tied in two ways tie, white long sleeves shirt, and black shoes.

While Katie wears a baggy and old Cinderella's clothes. Jason wears the similiar things like Joy but he looks older like a real man. Julius wears the witch dark blue dress and Mark wears a girl clothes and a red riding hood. The twins were a bit embarrassed with their appearance, but they determined to make the play to be a success, and so does all of them.

"Sorry, but you can just practice with the tape, you know. My playing speed will be the same like that." Josephine said. The other 5 kids were utterly shocked with the information.

"W-What..?" Jason muttered.

"I thought your playing will be slower!" Mark furiously said.

"But you guys have been practicing with the tape, right? That's why Ms. Johnson told me to practice my playing in the same speed like in the tape." Josephine said, completely confused why her friends were so shock with the information. "Wait.. Ms. Johnson didn't tell you about it?"

The 5 kids looked at her and exclaimed, "No!" together. But Joy seems thoughtful after she said that.

"She planned it the whole time.." Joy said quietly.

"About what?" Jason asked. He heard it since he was standing beside Joy. Joy's lips are sealed, but then she said...

"Save your frustation and anger everyone. Let it all out at the play but don't lash out. We already know what to do and that's that." Joy said to her friends, since she knows that her friends are ready to lash out their frustation at Josephine.

Her friends silently agree and then followed Joy to the backstage, where they need to get ready.

"Places everyone! The play is about to start!" Ms. Johnson said.

When everyone scatter around to get ready, Joy took a peek at the audience, and as soon as she saw it, she sighed in relief.

Sir Topham Hatt, Sir Robert Norramby, Mister Percival, Mister Duncan, and her doctor are all there at the audience. But gladly, none of the engines are there to watch her. If the annoying engines like Diesel show up, he will tease Joy about her appearance relentlessly. While if the caring engines like Edward show up, he will notice that she act differently because of her bottle up frustation and will ask her about it later. So Joy was glad that the engines are too busy working to watch her. That way, no one will tease her or notice her frustation.

"Come on children! It's time for the play to start!" Ms. Johnson said, calling all the children to be ready.

The children are all nervous but confident in the same time. They need to nail the play because the Mayor and the Duke and Duchess of Boxford are watching.

The play started as Jack, Joy's classmate, read the narration. Jason was out first because the first scene is about the Baker and his wife, who can't have any children because of the curse in their house. Then Julius was out as the witch.

The show goes on until Joy was out as Jack. The way Joy sounds like a boy was marvelous! The audience like it. They laughed when Joy tricked Jason to buy her cow, telling him that the cow is still young, but the truth is that the cow is already old.

When the scene change, it was time for Mark to come out as Little Red Riding Hood. He was embarassed at first to be seen as a girl, but he soon forgot about it when he played his part. The audience like it that he was very confident and played his part very well.

It all went well. Joy's frustation slowly but surely reduced, but she still save it until the real part when she has to be really annoyed.

And that time comes when the scene changed to when Jason was angry with her at the middle of the woods.

"It's because of you there's a giant in our midst, and my wife is dead!" Jason said, yelling to Joy, as the baker. Then Joy start to sing the song.

(Your Fault - Into the Woods song)

" _But it isn't my fault. I was given those beans. You persuaded me to trade away my cow for beans. And without those beans, there'd have been no stalk, to get up to the giants in the first place!"_ Joy said while backing away from Jason.

 _"Wait a minute, magic beans for a cow so old,"_ Jason said pushing Joy. " _That you had to tell a lie to sell it, which you told. Were they worthless beans? Were they oversold? Oh, and tell us who persuaded you to steal that gold?!"_

 _"See, it's your fault!"_ Mark said as Red Riding Hood.

" _No!"_ Joy said as Jack.

" _Yes, it's your fault!"_ Jason retorted.

 _"No!"_ Joy said.

 _"Yes, it is!"_ Mark said.

" _It's not!"_ Joy said.

" _It's true!"_ Jason said.

" _Wait a minute though I only stole the gold to get my cow back, from you!"_ Joy said pushing Jason back.

" _So it's your fault!"_ Mark said to Jason.

" _Yes!"_ Joy agreed.

" _No, it isn't. I'd have kept those beans, but our house was cursed, she made us get a cow to get the curse reversed!"_ Jason said pointing at Julius who acted as the witch.

 _"It's his father's fault that the curse got placed, and the place got cursed in the first place."_ Julius retorted back calmly.

 _"Oh, then it's his fault!"_ Mark said.

" _So"_ Julius said.

" _It was his fault."_ Katie said, agreeing as the Cinderella.

 _"No!"_ Joy objected.

" _Yes, it is, it;s his."_ Jason said pointing at Joy.

" _I guess."_ Katie reluctantly agreed.

" _Wait a minute though I chopped down the beanstalk, right, that's clear. But without any beanstalk then what's queer. Is how did the second giant get down here in the first place? Second place?"_ Joy said.

" _Yes."_ Katie agreed.

" _How?"_ Mark asked, while Jason hummed.

" _Well, who had the other bean?"_ Joy said.

" _The other bean?"_ Jason said.

" _The other bean?"_ Katie also said.

" _You pocketed the other bean."_ Joy said, pointing at Jason accusingly.

" _I didn't. Yes, I did."_ Jason admitted.

" _So it's your fault!"_ Mark said to Jason.

 _"No, it isn't, 'cause I gave it to my wife."_ Jason defend himself.

" _So it's her fault!"_ Mark said.

" _No, it isn't!"_ Jason said.

" _Then whose is it?"_ Katie asked.

" _Wait a minute!"_ Jason frustatedly said, " _She exchanged that bean to obtain your shoe! So the one who knows what happened to the bean is you!"_ Jason said pointing to Katie.

" _You mean that old bean, that your wife.. Oh, dear. But I never knew and so I threw.. Well, don't look here!"_ Katie said backing away.

 _"So it's your fault!"_ Mark said to Katie.

" _But..."_ Katie tried to reason.

" _See, it's her fault!"_ Joy said accusingly to Katie.

" _But.."_ Katie said.

" _And it isn't mine at all!"_ Joy said walking away with his hands in the air, showing that it wasn't her fault.

" _But what?"_ Jason questioned Katie.

 _"Well, if you hadn't gone back up again!"_ Katie said to Joy.

Joy look back and walked backwards, " _We were needy!"_

 _"You were greedy! Did you need that hen?"_ Katie said.

" _But I got it for my mother!"_ Joy said defending herself.

" _So it's her fault then!"_ Mark decided.

" _Yes, and what about the harp in the third place?"_ Katie questioned Joy.

" _The harp, yes."_ Jason agreed.

" _She went and dared me to!"_ Joy said accusingly to Mark.

" _I dared you to?"_ Mark confusedly said.

" _She said that I was scared!"_ Joy said.

" _Me?"_ Mark said.

" _So she dared me!"_ Joy said.

" _No I didn't."_ Mark said denying it.

" _So it's your fault!"_ Joy, Jason, and Katie said unisonly to Mark.

" _Wait a minute!"_ Mark said ran away from the three.

" _If you hadn't dared him to."_ Katie said chasing and facing Mark.

" _And you had left the harp alone-"_ Jason said to Joy.

" _If you hadn't thrown away the bean in the first place!"_ Mark said to Katie.

" _If she hadn't raised them in the first place."_ Katie said, realizing.

" _If you hadn't raised them in the first place!"_ Joy said accusingly to Julius.

" _You raised the beans in the first place,"_ Jason, Katie, and Mark agreed.

" _It's your fault!"_ Joy yelled.

" _You're responsible! You're the one to blame! It's your fault!"_ Jason, Katie, Mark, and Joy said accusingly to Julius.

Julius shushed them while holding a fake baby who is the baker's son. Then he started to sing "Last Midnight". It was slow and terrifying. The other 4 were quiet but happy that they didn't stumble with the words before at their song, which had a fast beat and required fast speaking. They may not do it perfectly at practice, but with right emotion and frustation, they nailed it at the play.

In her silent happiness and her focus at the play, she didn't notice that the engines had come to see her, right before "Your Fault" song. Edward, Duck, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Thomas, James, Percy, Henry, and Stephen (who finally managed to come), are all there to see the play and were amazed with the play that the kids put on. But between that, Edward and Duck noticed there's something off with Joy at the play and they're planning to ask her later.

Right when the late afternoon come, the play was over. It was a big success. They knew it from the standing ovation from the major of the audience and the applause from the Duke and Duchess of Boxford.

Soon the characters were called out again to the stage and were introduced to the audience.

"Jason McAlastair as the Baker!" the narrator said. Then Jason come up to the stage, still with his 'Baker' suit.

All the main characters were called first, so Joy was also called first.

"Joy Western as Jack from 'Jack and the Beanstalk'!" the narrator said.

Joy come up to the stage and smiled to the crowd, but she froze and her eyes widened when she heard the whistles from the engines.

"Way to go, Joy!" Donald said.

"Yee nailed it!" Douglas added.

"Good job kids!" Edward said.

"Well done!" Duck added.

The kids heard the praises, but Joy heard another sounds. The ones that teasing her...

"She's playing a boy? That's not right.." Thomas said unsurely.

"And look at her clothes! They are so baggy. If I were her, I don't want to wear that! I even wonder why she wants to wear that junk!" James teased while laughing. The other engines who heard glared at him. James didn't really mean it so much, he was just teasing. He didn't know that Joy had heard him and now was looking away shamefully while a tear rolled down on her cheek. She quickly wiped the tear with her sleeve, but Jason saw it.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, since the narrator still call out the background players.

"Nothing. Just a rain drop." Joy lied. Jason didn't buy it but he let it be for a while.

After all the children had been called out to the stage, they hold hands and bow down which receives another applause. As soon as the curtain was closed, Joy raced down from the stage and go away. Jason wasn't about to let her go that easily.

Jason hold her hand when she's at the side of the audience seats.

"Let me go." Joy said.

"No way. You're upset with something and so suddenly too at the stage. What is it?" Jason said, still holding her arm.

Joy was looking away when she replied sharply, "It's none of your business. Let me go. Now."

"No. It's our business too. We're your friends and we're on this together. I know you were upset about something. About the play I suppose. What's wrong? You won't cry if it wasn't something important." Jason said.

"I told you it was a rain drop. Let me go now." Joy said dangerously calm. She still have some frustation bottled up inside her and she's hoping silently she won't lash it out on Jason. But Jason was persistent and stubborn.

"Liar." Jason simply said.

That does it.

"Let me go now!" Joy yelled. Jason was shocked and quickly let go of her hand. Unfortunately, half of the audience who hasn't gone home yet, heard her and the engines too.

Joy feeling self conscious and blushed in embarrasment. She quickly turned away and make a run for it. Jason wasn't going to follow her because he know he already pass the line and he felt that Joy need some space alone for a while so he let it be. But the engines were shocked.

"Is that... Jack?" Thomas asked.

"In other words.." Oliver said.

"Joy Western?" Stephen added confusedly. The girl looks fine when she was on the stage. What's got into her now?

"Where is she going?" Donald asked confusedly.

"Is nae she going home with us?" Douglas said.

"Seems to me, someone need to explain it to us." Duck said eyeing the guilty Jason because he saw the whole thing at the side.

Jason heard it and he knows Duck meant him. So he sighed and dragged himself to where the engines are.

"Well?" Duck said impatiently.

"She was crying when we were on stage at the closing. I tried to ask her why but she won't tell me. I think I pried too far so I let her go. I'm sorry.." Jason said earnestly. Donald and Douglas were crossed, but Edward and Duck already worried at another thing.

"Where is she now, Jason?" Edward asked. Jason sadly shook his head.

"I don't know.. But I think she's heading Vicarstown if she went that way." Jason said, pointing at the direction where Joy's going. "I think she wanted some space alone." he added.

"Let's go find her, Duck. You guys can continue your jobs for now. Both of us will find her." Edward suggested. No one protest and silently, they went on to their next job for the day.

But before they go, Jason stopped them.

"Can you tell her, 'I'm sorry', if you find her? I feel really guilty for crossing her line.." Jason said earnestly. Edward smiled gently at that.

"Don't worry. We will." Edward said before he chuffed away with Duck to find Joy.

Joy herself is a fast runner since she loves to run beside the engines, even though the engines can outrun her. So this time, Joy ran far enough until she reached the Vicarstown Bridge.

Joy didn't notice the ground was lower than where she was standing because of her tiredness. So when she step on it, she tripped down and rolled down near when the water meets the ground.

Joy was extremely tired and frustated. She layed down there and didn't move from her last position. She wasn't intending to get up anytime soon since she was hurt both physically and emotionally, so she lay still and soon enough drifted off to sleep.

Poor Edward and Duck can't find her that afternoon, since she was asleep at the blind side of the engines sight, so they regretfully went back home with empty-handed.

Surprisingly, the ones who found her that night were Mr. Percival and Mr. Duncan. They were just talking and walking by the Vicarstown after the play, and they were very surprised to see 'Jack' from the play, layed down there, appears to be asleep.

They inspect her and check her out, and were relieved to see that Joy only have minor wounds, which she may have gotten when she tripped and fall down there.

Mr. Percival quickly called Sir Topham Hatt's engine for help, while Mr. Duncan carry Joy bridal style to the Vicarstown Station, where the engine will come to pick them up.

As soon as Sir Topham Hatt heard Mr. Percival and Mr. Duncan found Joy, he sent out Donald and Douglas to retrieve them at Vicarstown Station. The Scottish Twins can't be more happier when they heard the controllers had found Joy. They both quickly set out to retrieve them and went back to Knapford Station.

Joy was still asleep when they back and her wounds are already tended. In the morning, Joy awake in her room and seems to be forgotten what happened yesterday.

When she was at the platform, Duck quickly scold her, "Joy Western! Why on earth you were running away yesterday? We were so worried about you!"

At that, Joy seems to snapped at what happened yesterday and become sad again.

"I.. I didn't mean to run away.. I just want to get some air, that's all.." Joy said.

"But from what, Joy? Even your teacher are worried about you." Edward asked when he braked at the station.

"From the teasing..." Joy muttered.

"But no one's teasing you, Joy." Duck said.

"Yeah right. It seems James are more than happy to teased me about my appearance yesterday." Joy retorted. Everyone eyed James who just come to let his passengers down. James feel weird and confused being glared at.

"What?" he asked.

"James, did you tease Joy about her appearance as Jack yesterday?" Edward asked.

"Why would I-" James tried to retort, but then he remembered about yesterday, "Oh.. that.. I didn't really mean it. Honest! You were great yesterday."

"But you were laughing! That means you mean it!" Joy snapped. This time, Edward and Duck were eyeing her weird behaviour. Joy never snapped if it wasn't serious.

"Joy, is there something you want to talk about?" Edward asked gently. Joy seems to be surprised but stubbornly keep her mouth shut.

"Joy, don't bottled your emotions within you. You need to let it all out sometimes." Duck gently said. Joy broke at that.

"It's just that.. I don't have enough sleep. Everyone keep their expectation high on me just because I'm one of the main characters. But me and my friends were stressed out because of that! Adding that Josephine can't come to practice and at the day of the play, we just realized that my teacher purposely made us frustated so we had a right emotion for the play, feeling annoyed! Not to mention James started teasing me about my clothes. It's just unbearable!" Joy sobbed, letting all of her frustations out while letting her tears flow freely from her eyes.

Edward was quick to sooth her when he noticed she was crying.

"Come here, Joy." Edward said while Joy approached him and sat on his running plate. Edward kissed her forehead and said, "There, there, little one. It's alright. Let it all out. It's okay." he said soothingly.

"And I'm sorry too, Joy. I didn't mean it." James said guiltily.

"And Jason also said he was sorry for yesterday, Joy. He felt bad for making you more upset." Duck said.

"I-I'm sorry too.." Joy sobbed but she had let all her frustations free and she was very relieved to do it.

The problems are all resolved and Joy learned, that her family will always be there for her. To help her, comfort her, and most of all, where she can lean on.


	5. Fail and Lies : Chapter 5

**Fail and Lies : Chapter 5**

Joy has always learn math with Duck since he's the only engine who understands it. While Edward sometimes help her with other lessons, but mainly, Duck is her personal teacher at home.

Math wasn't really Joy's favorite, but in the other hand, she never fail it either.

Until today...

Today, Ms. Johnson hand out the math test from the previous week. She would say that she wasn't happy with the results. Especially Joy's...

"Joy Western, why is your score so low on this math test? Didn't you learn?" Ms. Johnson had said.

Joy had learnt. Duck had tutor her for this one and she shouldn't have got such a low score, if it wasn't because she stayed up too late with Bill and Ben at the night before the math test which resulted she wasn't concentrating while doing the math test and completely distracted, which wasn't a surprise that she had gotten a low score.

"I learnt, Ms. Johnson." Joy said meekly. It was an honest answer. The process when she was doing the math test, is the one that should've been questioned.

Ms. Johnson sighed. She wasn't satisfy with the class low score, "I want each and every one of you to tell your parents or guardians about this. And for you, Joy, I want Duck to know about this. I know he's the one who responsible with your school and learning, and I think he deserves to know about this." she said sternly.

"Yes, Ms. Johnson." the class chorused while mentally groaned. Not one of them are eager to tell their math score to their parents or guardians. Not even Joy.

She knew she had to tell Duck. Duck always question it and she's pretty sure that she will get a lecture for this. Literally.

When the school was out, all the children quickly went home to tell them about their test. The sooner they know, the sooner the lecture will end.

Well, that kind of thoughts were surely not in Joy's mind. Because she knew that Duck can lecture her as long as he want. He never run out of words to lecture her, he always find some words to do it.

"Good luck, Joy." Jason said smiling a little. Joy smiled back and sighed, "I'm so not eager to tell this to Duck." she murmured to herself when Jason already gone.

"Who says you have to tell him?"

Joy jumped in surprise and look at her back to see the two boys who are troublemakers in class. They're lazy and like to teased other children in class. Joy never actually talk to them and neither are them. None of them bother to actually greet each other before, let alone talk with each other.

"What do you want?" Joy asked, trying not to snap at them. Joy didn't want to look for anymore trouble. Especially not from them.

"Hey, chill. We both got bad grades too. Why don't we just.. you know.. lie to our parents?" one of them called Harry said, snickered.

"Or in your case, your guardians." one that called Hank said.

"Why do I have to do that?" Joy snapped this time. She doesn't have time for this.

"Oh, I don't know.. So your guardians wouldn't have to be disappointed in you?" Hank smirked.

"Or get mad at you." Harry added.

"Or punish you." Hank said.

"Or worst of all... what if they-"

"Disown you?" both of them whispered in her ears, making Joy shivered. She never thought of that. She always had a good score that she never worry if she get a bad grade. She wouldn't want Duck to disown her, right? Duck wouldn't do that... right?

This terrifying thoughts swimming around her brain, making her trembled in fear. Unbeknownst by her, Harry and Hank share a glance to each other and smirked. Operation manipulating the smartest kid in the class was a success.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward was at the Knapford Station to see Joy. Joy was sulking and dizzy with her conversation with the two troublemaker kids.

Edward noticed it and asked, "Hello, Joy! Why's the long face?"

Joy startled in surprise, which wasn't go unnoticed by Edward's watchful eyes. "I-It's nothing, Edward. Really.." she nervously replied. Edward knew there's more to that, but he decided not to pressure her more than what she's already look like.

Edward knew there's something wrong at school, and if it involves school, Duck should be involve. So Edward left when Joy went to her house and try to find Duck at Duck's branch line.

Meanwhile, after Joy changed to her daily clothes, she went out again and meet up with Harry and Hank since they agreed to meet up again later.

Joy's still suspicious with Hank and Harry's real intention to help her, but she didn't think about it too much since she's in an urgent circumstances. Which means, she's not going to tell Duck about her recent math test.

Literally.

"So.. you really think that lying is a great idea?" Joy asked skeptically to both boys. Hank and Harry just glanced at each other knowingly before saying...

"Relax. We've been doing this since we're little, and we never ended up in a sticky situation or trouble. Right, Hank?" Harry said smoothly while asking for his friend's support and agreement.

"Yeah. It's actually the best way to get away from bigger problems. Like for example, your problem now for the math test score. I know your guardian is pretty much strict with your scores, right?" Hank said, pretending to know her problems well enough.

Joy look skeptical though, "Not really.. Duck never too strict with it. He just told me to do my best."

"Duck? That's your guardian's name? So weird." Hank said mockingly but he was jabbed on the stomach by Harry's elbow when they saw Joy glaring at him.

"Duck's name is not weird! Besides it's only his nickname! His real name is Montague!" Joy protested furiously.

Hank put up his hands in surrender, "Hey, chill. In the terms of weird, I mean it's pretty cool. Heh heh.." he laughed forcefully.

"Anyway.." Harry said to get her attention back, "he will be disappointed in you if any less. But we don't want to risk of him disowning you, right?" he bribed sinisterly.

"Well.. I guess so.." Joy said, very unsure about her decision to follow the boys' words, but not wanting a chance of Duck disowning her. So she choose to be on the safe side, which means she will have to lie to Duck about the math test, and the boys are going to help her to do it.

Well.. Did they now?

Duck heard about Joy's startled reaction from Edward. It was strange for Joy to be easily startled since she's pretty much very joyful and energetic all the time, so Duck was determined to find her and possibly pried her to tell him what's wrong, since he knew from Edward that it was pretty much a school problem.

Meanwhile, Hank and Harry told Joy to go and meet Duck.

"But why? Isn't it better if I just stay hidden and not meet him so I don't have to lie?" Joy said since she was still nervous about the idea of lying to Duck.

"The idea of lying quicker is so that the burden on your shoulders will be lift off. If you know what I mean." Harry said.

"But-"

"Here he comes now." Hank said from their position, hiding behind the bush near Duck's Branch Line.

"That's your que. Go on!" Harry said while pushing Joy to the railway.

"Wait- I- Ahh!"

Joy shrieked when she was pushed to the railway with Duck chuffing towards her. Duck see her just in time and his driver quickly hit the brakes.

Duck's wheels screeched from the sudden brakes and Joy closed her ears to prevent her from hearing that horrible noise.

When Duck finally come to a fully stop, he turned his gaze towards Joy and frowned. Joy knew that he was preparing a scolding, and she was right.

"Joy Western! Didn't you know it was dangerous for you to be on the railway? You could've been hurt! or worse!" Duck scolded severely.

"I'm- I'm sorry. Duck. I-I didn't see where I was going.." Joy said nervously while eyeing her 'friends' who were still hiding behind the bushes.

"Well you better see next time, Joy, because you're doing it the wrong way. Not the Great Western way." Duck remarked.

Joy gulped. "Yes, Sir.. And.. i have something to tell you.." she said nervously.

Duck sighed. "What did you do?"

Joy panicked instantly. "W-What do you mean?"

"Joy. you won't be so nervous to tell me something if there's nothing wrong with it. So what is it?" Duck said.

Joy pout a little. "I didn't do anything wrong.. I just want to tell you that I got a good score for the last week math test, that's.. all.." she said a little quietly but still able to be heard.

"Really now?" Duck said. He knew there's something wrong from Joy. She never tells him her scores at school before he ask first. Duck always has to ask first so Joy would tell him. Why the sudden change?

"Y-Yes.." Joy said.

Duck hummed. "You know, Joy, I'll be more happy if you tell me your real score rather than lying to me."

Joy gulped, "B-But I'm not lying. It's the truth!" she argued nervously. Duck noticed it and decide not to press it again. He really need to talk to Edward. Now.

"Alright, now. Go on and play. I'll meet you again later." Duck said dismissing her before he went back to his work.

Joy blinked after she look at Duck's body went away. That was too easy. In fact, it was weird for Duck to not ramble about her reckless behaviour like he used to. But her thoughts were interrupted by someone throwing their arms at her shoulders.

Turns out, it was Harry and Hank, who congratulate her.

"Well done, Joy! You nailed it!" Hank said.

"Yeah! He won't suspect a thing!" Harry said.

But deep inside, Joy hoped silently that Duck will suspect it.

She felt really guilty already.

Duck finished his job quickly and went to Edward's branch line to find Edward.

"Duck? What are you doing here, old friend?" Edward asked when he saw Duck at his branch line.

"I think Joy is.. lying to me." Duck said to the point. Edward, at the very least, was shocked.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. "She never lie to us before."

"Then tell me. When was the last time she tells me that her test has a good score before I ask for it?" Duck said.

Edward didn't need to think. He knew the answer to that question right away. "Ne..ver."

"Exactly. And when she met me at the railway earlier, she told me that she got a good score for the last math test." Duck said.

Edward hummed. "That certainly is strange.."

"What should we do, Edward?" Duck asked. He certainly is a bit worry of their little charge.

"We'll just let her be for now, Duck. If I knew her well enough, she will tell you the truth soon enough." Edward smiled a little.

Duck was a bit confused. He knew that Joy is lying and probably feeling guilty right now, but he didn't know when she will tell him the truth, so Duck agreed with Edward and went back to his branch line to get back to his work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joy was dreaded with guilt.

She ended up hang out with Hank and Harry. Heck, she even doesn't think that she deserves the company anyway, so she excused herself and go to Brendam Docks. She went behind the crates, where she wouldn't be see by the engines, and enjoy the sea view with a blank stare. Not long after that, Salty showed up at the rails near her.

"Ahoy, matey!" Salty greeted. Joy was startled and gladly didn't fall off into the sea.

"Woah, careful there. It's dangerous to be so near to the edge, Joy. Stand back a little so you won't fall off." Porter said, showing up beside Salty.

Joy did as she was told and stand back near the railway. Salty must have noticed her distracted face and asked,

"What's bothering you, matey?"

"What do you mean?" Joy asked distractedly.

"You look.. distracted, and.." Porter said, trailing off.

"Looks kinda guilty. What makes you have that face, young matey?" Salty finished and asked.

"I-Is it that obvious?" Joy asked, feeling a little more mixed feelings, knowing that Salty and Porter can read her face like a book.

"Well.. yeah, honestly." Porter admitted.

"But.. how did you know I was back there?" Joy asked since she was before sitting at the blind side of engines' view.

"Cranky told us." Salty simply said, smiling at the crane up there.

Joy look up and immediately felt so stupid. She always forgot about the crane's presence, even though he's the one who helped her on her first day arriving here.

"Hello, Joy." Cranky greeted. He smiled a little at the small child.

Joy can only smile slightly, "Hello, Cranky."

"What's going on around your head now? Seeing your 'looking guilty' face." Cranky asked bluntly.

Joy cringed a little at that. "Yeah right. What would you say if I say, 'I just lied to Duck about my math test score instead of telling the truth'?" she blurted out and immediately put her hand on her mouth when she realized what she's saying.

"Really? Why?" Porter asked curiously.

Joy shrugged hastily, "I-I don't know.. I guess, I'm just to scared to disappoint him and.. I'm afraid if he disown me.." she admitted.

"Ha! Disown you? Disappoint, maybe. But disown you? That will never happen. Even after a thousand years later." Cranky snorted.

Joy look up, annoyed. "What makes you so sure about that?"

"Better question, mate. What makes you so sure about Duck disowning you because of your math test's score?" Salty said.

"Well.. I don't know.. It's just- All this time I always got good scores for all of my test, and- I think Duck will be greatly disappointed if he knew I got a bad score for this math test. And now that I lied about it- the more bigger chance Duck will disown me.." Joy explained hastily.

Salty saw she almost on the verge of tears, "Maybe he will disappointed, but not that much. Besides, who gave you the idea of 'disown' thing?" he asked.

"My classmates.." Joy said quietly.

"Who exactly?" Cranky asked from up there.

"Hank and Harry." Joy answered.

Cranky snorted, "Those two troublemakers?"

"You know them?" Joy asked.

"Most engines know them. They are trouble makers and like to tease us, the engines. Sometimes they came here to wreck things up. Sir Topham Hatt had to settle things out and send them back to their teachers to be grounded, since their parents are pretty much didn't care about it. They are your classmates?" Salty said.

"Yeah. I've heard rumors about them, but I kinda went along with them today." Joy sighed. "It was very foolish of me.."

"Foolish, yes. But to make Duck disown you? Never. Heck, even when he came here, all he talks about is you. You are the best thing that ever happens in his life, you know." Cranky said.

"Really?" Joy asked.

"Yes."

Everyone turned to the voice while Joy froze. She knew that voice too well to be ignore. Salty smiled and quickly greet him.

"Heya, matey! What brings you here?"

"I was just dropping by. And before you ask, I heard everything, even though I didn't mean to eavesdropping." Duck calmly said.

"Y-You heard everything?" Joy nervously asked.

"Yes. But I already knew you were lying since you told me about the math test's score." Duck said.

"R-Really?" Joy become more nervous.

"Yes. Since when you told me your test's score before I ask you to?" Duck retorted the statement.

Joy gulped while Cranky laughed. "You've already busted since the beginning!"

Joy was beyond annoyed at that. "Oh, be quiet." she muttered.

"You are a terrible liar, Joy." Duck said sounded more amused than ever.

Joy look at him. "Is that.. bad?"

"No. I think it's good actually, so you won't lie pretty frequently." Duck said in pure honesty and amusement.

Joy look down and shuffled her feet nervously. "I'm sorry I lied to you.. I won't do it again." she said guiltily.

Duck sighed. "I forgive you, kiddo. Come here."

Joy went closer to Duck and sat on his running plate, Duck kissed her forehead when she close enough and nuzzled her face.

"Don't lie to us again. okay, kiddo?" he said.

Joy nodded. "I promise."

"Though.. I do wonder.. why are you getting a bad grade in the first place, Joy?" Porter asked out of nowhere.

Joy look away sheepishly, but a familiar voice answer it for her.

"It seems I know the answer after seeing Bill and Ben look sleepy at work when your last math test occur."

Everyone look at Timothy who pulled up beside Duck.

"Am I right, Joy?" Timothy asked, arching one of his eyebrows.

Joy smiled sheepishly. "If you already know then you probably already know the rest." she stated.

Duck catched up to the conversation and immediately groaned. The other 3 weren't so experienced in this so they don't know, but Duck had lectured her about this so many times that it was hard to miss the clues.

"You're staying up late with Bill and Ben at the night before the math test, didn't you?" he said.

Joy look sheepish. "Kind of.."

Joy did get a lecture about staying up too late, lying, and the difference between good friends and bad friends. But Joy didn't mind. She's glad that Duck love her unconditionally and she's satisfy with that.

Let's just say her next math test got a pretty high score, shall we?


	6. Bully is The Worst : Chapter 6

**Bully is the Worst : Chapter 6**

One sunny day on the Island of Sodor, Joy is replacing one of the station's guard on platform 3 for a while, while he went to the toilet.

She was just about to blow the whistle for Henry so he could go, when she felt someone pushed her hard onto the railway.

Joy screamed a little in surprise before she managed to steady herself. She turned around to see Hank and Harry who are the ones who pushed her. They are laughing at their little prank and that make Joy angry.

"What are you guys doing?! That's very dangerous what you did back there!" Joy shouted. Some of the passengers and engines, stop what they're doing and see what the commotion is all about.

"Relax. You didn't fall right? It's just a joke." Harry said.

"Yeah. Or are you rather to be push like this?" Hank said maliciously while pushing Joy more harder than before which makes her fall hard on the platform. Joy winced a little in pain while both boys laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny at all!" Emily said angrily.

"Oh shut up. It's not your business, steam engine." Harry said mockingly.

Emily and Henry wheeshed their steam angrily towards the boys, which make them coughed.

Before anyone can say anything, the boys' mother showed up.

"What is going on here?!" Hank's mother said furiously. Harry's mother look mad aswell. Everyone on the station knew that wasn't a good sign. For Joy...

Henry and Emily saw it coming and try to defend Joy.

"Your boys were bullying our Joy, Ma'am. They are the ones on fault." Emily boldly said.

"My boy is on fault? Nonsense! What did you do exactly, sweety?" Hank's mother asked her son sweetly. Some of the passengers rolled their eyes, they know that the boys are trouble makers and liars, not to mention, like to bully someone. They never got punished by their parents or mothers, because their fathers had passed away. because they are their only child and they let their child do anything they want and they become mad if someone try to punish their children. Even the teachers didn't know what to do anymore with Hank and Harry. Their mothers are not supportive for the teachers and the kids' 'jokes' are becoming more wild each day.

"I just pushed her a little. No harm done." Hank lied. He had pushed her hard and Joy's back throb a little in pain.

"What? That's a lie!" Henry said. Some of the passengers murmured in agreement. Harry's and Hank's mother scoffed.

"Even if it's a lie, I don't mind. That girl is an orphan, right?" They look at Joy menacingly. Joy gulped in fright. Sir Topham Hatt look at the whole ordeal from the other side and ready to intervene when Hank's mother said, "Orphans like you don't have any place in this world. You hear me? You rather die than live!" she barked at Joy.

Almost everyone gasped in shock. Joy can't take it anymore. She felt sick and her heart's hurt. She needs to get out of here. Fast.

Harry's and Hank's mothers are advancing towards her and she felt threaten.

Joy didn't think. She jumped to the railway and run as fast as she can. She doesn't want to be there at the moment. She doesn't want to see anyone. She just want to run.

Harry's mother huffed when she saw Joy run. "She's just a coward. She ran away."

Everyone don't see a coward in Joy. Even some of the adult men would've run if some angry mothers advancing towards them.

"Why did you do that to an 8 year old girl?" Joy's regular doctor, Marcus asked, almost menacingly. Hank and Harry hide behind their mothers, but the women stand their ground in front of the doctor.

"She deserves it. She needs to toughen up as an orphan. No one is going to care for her since she's an orphan. She's a coward if she run away from her problem." Harry's mother answered smartly.

"She's smart actually. Everyone would've run away if the problem is you." Marcus said impatiently, "And could you stop with the orphan thing? Every orphan has a guardian to care for them, and Joy is already adopted by the engines. So she's not exactly an orphan anymore."

"Once an orphan, always an orphan." Hank's mother said. Sir Topham Hatt finally reached the platform and interfer.

"Not exactly. My engines are like family to her. She had maybe lost her parents, but my engines care for her unconditionally like parents would. She has found her parents again and she's not an orphan anymore. My family even care for her and Doctor Marcus here too. My crews are also care for her. Do you want to argue with that?" he said calmly but sternly.

Hank's mother want to reply, but the kids said,"It's okay, Mom. Just let go. We're bored already."

Harry's mother replied, "Fine, since our sons are done already. That girl should be thankful since I don't report her to the police this time."

They left and the station were furious. Almost all the passengers and station crews don't like that families. Their sons have cause enough trouble already and their mothers are not better. They were all furious and feel sympathy to Joy, because it seems Joy has already become their next target of bullying, and so far, some of the kids that had been bullied by Hank and Harry, had moved away from Sodor.

Sir Topham Hatt sighed. He felt bad for Joy. He had multiple times deal with those boys and their mothers, and he swore that they are worst than the troublesome trucks itself.

"Try to keep an eye on her and tell Edward, Duck, Donald, Douglas, or Timothy about this. They won't let go of Joy that easily I'm afraid." Sir Topham Hatt said to some of his engines at the station.

They all agreed and went back to their work. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Meanwhile Joy ran and ran until she reached Brendam Docks. She hid behind the farthest crate near the sea, sat there while hugging her knees and cried.

She hates this. She hates being an orphan. She hates it when everyone blame the orphans. It's not their choice to be orphans. Fate wanted them to be that and no one can change it.

Not if life wants them to have that life.

The life of an orphan.

* * *

Edward, Duck, Donald, Douglas, and Timothy now knew about Joy and the troublemaker boys at Knapford Station earlier after some different engines told them about it.

Donald and Douglas were furious, while Timothy, Duck, and Edward were concerned. Well Duck was furious too but mixed in more greater concern than mad.

"So how's Joy now?" Timothy asked Bill and Ben whom are the ones who told him about Joy and the troublemaker boys earlier.

Bill and Ben looked at each other before answering, "We don't know." Bill said. "She just ran away earlier." Ben added.

Edward, Duck, Donald, and Douglas all got the same response from the engines who told them about Joy, which makes them even more worried about Joy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joy was still sniffling when some noise startled her, and the voice that was so dreading...

"Well, well, well, look who's here, Hank." Harry said, smirking deviously to Joy.

"Well if it isn't the famous orphan Joy." Hank said, both were currently on the top of the crate that Joy used to hide herself from the engines or anyone else. She doesn't want to meet anyone for now. Especially them...

Joy immediately stood up and rub the remaining tears with her sleeve while putting up a brave face towards them.

"What do you want?" Joy said, half-menacingly. Harry and Hank laughed mockingly when they know that deep inside, she was actually scared.

"Oh come on.. it was obvious Joy.." Hank sneered.

"Gee, even your name doesn't suit you. How come an orphan has a name 'Joy'? Like, come on, orphans are far from what they call joy." Harry said, mocking.

"Don't mess up with my name! It was the greatest gift I got from the engines! Screw with me all you want, but leave my family out of this!" Joy snapped. She was scared, yes. But if her family was involved even in the slightest, she will fight with all she can.

Unbeknownst by the three children, is that Cranky has been watching Joy since she came to Brendam Docks. He stay quiet to gave her some alone time, and when the boys came, he wanted to interfer but shot down the idea, since he's immobile to help Joy, literally.

While Salty and Porter heard the little commotion and investigate it. When they arrived, they heard about the insults and how Joy snapped at them furiously. They never heard Joy acted so fiercely like that which makes them stunned.

But the fierce Joy was showing, made the boys angry and start pushing her to the sea.

"Seeing your face it's so annoying!" Hank said while getting down from the crate and pushed Joy towards the sea.

Joy was completely afraid by now. Hank and Harry are bigger than her and stronger. Not to mention that there are both of them and only one of her.

This is not how she figured how she was going to die by then.

By the hands of the bullies.

"You think you can be arrogant just because you have families of engines now? Well they are not your family! They're just engines! I hope you just die by the sea!" Harry said while intending to push her as a final push to send her into the sea.

But when he was advancing towards her, he slipped and headed straight to the ocean below. He was too shocked to even react.

But when he hasn't even falling down too far, Joy grabbed his arm and swing him to her place with all of her strength. Harry was safe in Joy's place, but it cost Joy to replace Harry's place.

Falling down to the sea below.

The splash was the most dreading things that Cranky, Salty, and Porter has ever heard. No one barely move or react, they were all shocked. When Joy's head gasping for air and then went down again, Cranky snapped to reality and yelled, "Joy!"

The workers now were paying attention and quickly rushed to the distressed crane and engines. Hank and Harry trembled in fear and tried to run away but some workers who saw them was quick to hold them and prevent them from running away. They have a feeling that the boys were involved in some way and most probably the cause of the problem.

The workers also tried to help Joy, but she's drowning fast. The only sign of her still alive is that her head sometimes show up and gasped for air, before the waves hit her again, drowning her.

Cranky wanted to help, but he didn't dare to lower his crane, afraid that it will hit Joy unintentionally because he didn't really know her current position. The workers thought the same and didn't want to risk hitting Joy with the big heavy crane.. It will only bring an instant death to her.

Some of the workers throw some floats to her direction, in hoping that she will grab one so they can pull her up to the docks. But Joy kept drowning because of the wave. Her sign of life is only her hand who tried to reach the surface and frantically tried to grab something to no avail. The workers tried to throw the floats as near as possible to her, but Joy still can't reach it.

They are running out of time.

Finally when it seems so impossible, one of the workers managed to throw the float to her hand which she immediately grabbed with all her might.

"Alright boys, pull!" the chief manager of the docks said while they all pulled Joy to the docks.

It's hard because the wave isn't cooperating with them, but they managed to pull her up gently but quick, since Joy only held on with one hand.

When they managed to pull her up and put her down on the concrete, she was almost didn't breath. A woman worker tried to give her a CPR, but that only make Joy choked for breath but still didn't breath normally. She drank too many salt water already.

Someone already called an ambulance and when it's on the way, the workers told Joy to not sleep. But Joy only managed to crack an eye and saw the silhouette of Duck and possibly Edward approaching before she shut her eyes again. She didn't care anymore.

She wants to go to sleep.

* * *

Everyone was worried. Doctor Marcus has done his best to make and keep Joy warm, while putting an oxygen mask on her to help her breathing.

She is safe to say the least, but what makes everyone still so worried is that after day 2, when her oxygen mask finally being released because she can finally breath on her own, she still hasn't wake up.

Doctor Marcus predicted that she will wake up around day two, but she didn't, and that makes everyone worried, even Doctor Marcus himself is worry.

"Why hasn't she wake up yet? It's been 2 days already!" Mark said. Almost everyone on Sodor knew about the incident and possibly the cause of it.

Joy was not on fault, that was for sure. There's evident and witnesses about what happened 2 days ago. Cranky, Porter, Salty, and two workers saw what happened and their individual story fits, which was enough evident about what happened and the cause of it, who were Hank and Harry.

They are not old enough to be put on jail for attempted murder or bullying, but they were punished to do social studies and community service.

Currently, Duck, Edward, Katie, Mark, Julius, and Jason were all gathered near Knapford to meet Doctor Marcus to talk about Joy's update. Sir Topham Hatt can't come because of some urgent call at the quarry, so he let his engines hear it so they can gave him the update later.

"Maybe she still isn't well?" Katie guessed worriedly. There's none of them who didn't worry. Everybody was worried about Joy.

"Her condition is already stable.. I don't know what's wrong, but my best guess is.." Doctor Marcus trailed off. He hesitated to say the next words.

"What is it Doctor?" Edward asked, worried was written all over his face.

"Yeah, you can tell us." Mark said.

Doctor Marcus still reluctant, but Katie's pleading did it, "Please Doctor Marcus.. we need to know.."

Doctor Marcus sighed at this and said, "Mine and other doctors best guesses is.. she just.. she decided not to wake up.."

Everyone was shocked at that.

"Wha-What do you mean, Doctor?.." Katie asked with tears almost on verge in her eyes. Julius and Mark squeezed her shoulders gently to calm her, but even they knew that what Doctor Marcus had just said didn't mean any good.

"It means.. she's ready to wake up.. but decided not to, her body obeys and.. that's why she's still sleeping right now, or in other words.. she's still in coma.. If it is like this, I don't know when she's gonna wake up. I don't even know if she's gonna wake up or not.." Doctor Marcus said sadly.

Katie gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "No.." she sniffled, Julius and Mark rubbed her shoulders to calm her down, but no one can calm down. Not when they knew their friend wouldn't wake up from her coma and there's a chance that she decided not to wake up for eternity.

"But my question is.. why she doesn't want to wake up? Isn't her body instinct suppose to tell her to wake up?" Jason asked.

"There must be some reasons to make her reluctant to wake up.. but what?..." Duck questioned, but no one can't answer. Eventually, everyone just gave up for searching the answers of reasons that they couldn't guess. The kids visited Joy and talk to her, hoping that will help her to wake up from her coma.

The engines can't see her in person so they asked the children to pass their message to Joy.

Katie was the last one to visit today and she added, "We miss you, Joy.. Please wake up.. Harry and Hank won't bother you again.. We'll make sure of that. That's.. all, I guess.. See you tomorrow, Joy.. Hope you already wake up by then.."

Day by day passed, but Joy still hasn't wake up. She's still in coma and sleep peacefully with no care of the world.

The kids visited her daily, the engines asked about Joy to Doctor Marcus daily. A week had passed, and there's no sign of Joy waking up. No one was going to lose hope though. They knew she's going to wake up, they just don't know when.

After 2 weeks of waiting, Doctor Marcus found Joy's hand twitch and her eyes slowly flutter to open. When she did open them, she found Doctor Marcus smiled softly at her.

"Hello Joy." he said. He had called Sir Topham Hatt about this and he said he will pass and relay the news to some engines and the kids, courtesy of Doctor Marcus, since he doesn't want Joy to feel overwhelmed with the crowd.

"Hey.." Joy answered weakly. She wants to get up, but she doesn't know how. Her body didn't cooperate with her. It seems like her body forget how to get up.

Luckily, Doctor Marcus seems to be already on that. "Here, let me help you." he pushed Joy's back slowly so she can sat up and lean her back to some stacked pillows. "Your body won't cooperate for a while since you haven't use it for two weeks. Here, drink first, your throat must be dry."

Joy's throat is dry. She hasn't drink from her mouth for two weeks. Doctor Marcus kept her healthy by giving her an infusion for that two weeks, so she still get the food and drink that she needs in those two weeks.

Joy slowly took the drink with her hands and the help from Doctor Marcus and drank it slowly to sooth her lungs.

"How're you feeling?" Doctor Marcus asked.

Joy took a moment before slowly saying, "Better I guess.. I'm not entirely sure I remember what I felt last time.. But I remember about drowning.."

Doctor Marcus smiled sadly at that, "That should be expected. You did fell in coma for two weeks, so your memory will be vague for a while. While drowning.. I think it's the last thing you experienced before you fell unconscious, no wonder that you still remember it."

Joy nodded slowly. Her eyes are not bright as they did before, she is still feel pretty weak and tired, but at least she's awake, right?

"Come on, I'll move you to the wheeling chair so your family can see you." Doctor Marcus said, Joy nodded and held on to Doctor Marcus when he carried her to the wheeling chair.

He wheeled her out of the clinic and instantly Joy was met with a sight of some of her family of engines and 4 of her best friends, with Sir Topham Hatt waiting for her at Doctor Marcus' clinic's doorstep.

Everyone can see her that she still looks pretty weak and tired so they tried not to crowd her so much and gave her some space while greeting her one by one.

"Hey Joy, feeling better?" Timothy asked. Joy turned her head slowly to Timothy's direction and nodded. Her 4 friends quickly hug her and welcomed her back, Joy can only smiled slightly and nodded at their voices.

She doesn't feel like talking too much, but she can't help it when she saw Hank and Harry with their mothers approach her. She tried to ignore them but they want to be reckon with.

"Hey Orphan Girl." Harry said snickering, but averted his eyes elsewhere when he saw the engines and the others glared at him.

"Hey Criminals." Joy said while still smiling slightly. The others were pretty shock hearing that. Joy never said that kind of thing so straight forward before and she doesn't even look scared at all. Joy's tired to be afraid of them and their mothers. She's done being a coward and the low one. It's time to turn things up for a bit.

"What did you just say to our sons?!" Their mothers glared daggers at her, but Joy's smile never faltered. She just say her words even more confident.

"I almost drowned because I replace myself to your place when you slipped and almost fall down to the sea below. You want me to die, didn't you?" Joy said while standing up slowly from the wheel chair. Her feet trembled in protest, but she still managed to stand up by her own while refusing others' help.

She then walked barefoot slowly to Harry whom trembled slightly seeing her confident eyes and smile, while saying, "I was ready to die back then, but.." she then whispered in his ear with a smile, "did you?"

Harry trembled at that. He never think of dying before. He knew his father had died before, but he never thought of deaths before. Joy's simple words stuck in his head and struck him like a tons of bricks falling on him.

He held his head tightly after hearing those words which made him so dizzy and want to throw up after thinking about deaths.

Harry's mother noticed that and quickly advanced towards Joy with noticeable fury. Joy still stand on her place and still smiling, when she saw that Harry's mother advancing towards her, she said, "Gee, I wonder if I should tell you what your husband said to me about you when I met him at the 'other side'."

That stopped Harry's mother on her tracks. Joy took the moment to whispered something to her ear while still smiling. This time it's Harry's mother's turn to tremble. She backed away from Joy while saying, "You're lying.. He would never said that!"

Joy smiled confidently while saying, "Ma'am, I've been in coma for two weeks and just woke up today. If I've made up a lie, I'll make a better one out of it."

Harry's mother still trembled while she hastily pulled the trembled Harry away while saying hastily, "We're leaving this island, Harry."

"But mom.."

"Now Harry!" She yelled while pulling Harry's arm and they went away. Hank and his mother saw what happened and look at Joy.

While still wearing a white hospital gown and her hair's untied, she put her hands behind her and look while smiling confidently to their direction.

The look that she sent to their way was disturbing for them, so Hank and his mother left too.

And those 4 people, were never to be heard and see again at the Island of Sodor after that.

Joy was tired with all the talking and standing, so she slumped back down to the wheel chair and sighed tiredly. She went back to sleep while no one talks, only Julius who managed to voiced all of their thoughts.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Joy was discharge from the clinic 2 days later and was back to her daily activities.

No one talks about her drowning incident and the talk she have with Hank and Harry and their mothers, especially since those 4 people moved out of the Island of Sodor after that. But she does still have nightmares about drowning and tell it to Edward afterwards.

"You know, Edward?" Joy had asked quietly to Edward after telling him her nightmare while other engines at Tidmouth Sheds are already asleep.

"What Joy?" Edward asked gently.

"The thing that I said to Harry's mother?"

Edward was quiet. That thing was around a month ago. No one talks about it again. No one ever bring it up again, afraid to hurt Joy's feelings. But if she's willing to talk about it, Edward was more than happy to hear and help about it. Sort of.

"No.. What about it, Joy?"

"I just said that her husband said, 'An orphan shouldn't bully another orphan who has a better life than her'. Though I'm not sure if he is truly talking to me when I was sleeping in coma or if I just dream it and imagine it, I don't know, but it sure affects her a lot." Joy admitted. Edward took all of this new information in and finally said,

"I don't know too, Joy. But at least that helps you to handle your problem." he said wisely.

Joy can only nodded and snuggled closer to Edward's face.

Right after that incident, Joy will know that her drowning incident, will change her life forever.

In a way that she will never expect it.


	7. Forget Me Not : Chapter 7

**Forget** **Me Not : Chapter 7**

9 year old Joy and Jason are waiting at Knapford Station complete with their school uniform. They are standing and look ahead blankly before Joy decided to break the silence.

"What are we waiting again?" she asked. Jason sighed, "We're waiting for the orphan children from our previous orphanage to come here, remember? Sir Robert wants all of us to gather and help him with something."

"Oh.. right.. I remember.." Joy said. "They were relocate after the caretaker went to jail, right?"

"Correcto." Jason said. Then they both fell into silence again.

"You look happy." Joy peeped out. "And you look nervous." Jason replied.

"No, I'm not.." Joy retorted. "And yes, I am." Jason said, smiling.

"Jason.." Joy said, she doesn't want to play this game now.

"Sorry, sorry. You just easy to mess with." Jason said, smirking.

Joy just sighed and continue to stare ahead. Jason still noticed that she was nervous and he knew partly why she was feeling that way, "You know, they won't mind that you don't know their names. You guys never introduced with each other before."

Joy cringed at that. It almost hit home. Almost. But it's partly true. She was nervous because she might (and possibly is) won't know her former orphanage's kids' names that used to live with her for the early 4 years of her life (before she decided to runaway). And she just starting to fix her social life with the engines and Jason's help. Mark, Julius, and Katie also help along the way, but Jason knew her better than the 3 of them, since he was also the former orphanage kid from the same orphanage as her.

"I know.." Joy murmured. Right then, Edward pulled into the station with a passenger coach behind him. He smiled warmly at his charge and smiled a greeting to Jason.

"We have arrived at the station. Please step carefully onto the platform. Thank you." Edward said to his passengers. After he said that, bunch of kids from the age of 6 to the range of age 13, step out from the coach and looked at their surroundings. Jason grinned from ear to ear when he saw them.

"Patrick! Sean!" Jason said happily, walking closer to the said kids. The dirty blond hair 9 year old boy and his companion the brown hair 9 year old boy looked at who called their names, and then grinned when they recognized the 9 year old dark admiral blue haired boy.

"Jason!" Both Sean and Patrick went to greet Jason and the three of them fist bump with each other and laughed. It has been 5 years since they last met with each other.

The others were also greeted Jason since all of them know him. Joy quietly stood near Edward's face and hoping silently that no one will notice her. But Edward knew, and he, along with the other engines, promised to help Joy with her social life, and they will do it as best as they can. So Edward wheeshed some steam towards Joy which made her unintentionally move away from the steam, and when she did, she bumped into Jason, and Jason suddenly remembered what his priority mission was.

"Hey everyone! Remember her?" Jason asked while chaining her arm with his so she won't get away. By now, the others were looking at the them and Joy felt self-conscious all of the sudden.

The oldest girl there, namely Maria who is 13 year old, chuckled and said, "Of course we remember her. How could we forget? She was the only one who dare to ran away from that dreadful orphanage back then." Joy blushed slightly at that while Edward chuckled, silently comforting his young charge in his own way.

"But then again, even though we know you, we don't know your name, which wasn't your fault anyway, it's the caretaker's fault for not giving you a name.." Sean muttered, "So.. what's your name?" he smiled warmly at her, in hoping he won't offend her with his words and look more friendly, cause she seems to be ready to dart off the second if he sounded threathening.

Joy slightly eyeing all of them whom all looked curious about her name before she answered quietly but still heardable, "My name's Joy. Joy Western. It's nice to meet you all.." she ducked her head slightly, afraid that she gave a wrong response.

Maria smiled at the response and said, "That's a nice name. I heard the engines of Sodor that gave you that name, right?"

Joy nodded in quite noticeable happiness. She liked it when someone compliment her name. That was one of the very best gift that she received from the engines of Sodor. Edward and Duck (who just came by to look at Joy's progress) smiled warmly at Joy's silently but noticeable little smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too Joy. All of us are." Patrick motioned the others with spreading both of his hands around, "But I'm pretty sure that you don't know all of our names yet. So my name is Patrick."

"My name's Sean." Sean smiled at her which she returned.

"The name is Maria. I'm the oldest around here. I'm 13 by the way." Maria smiled.

Every single one of them introduced themselves to Joy with a smile on their face which Joy returned. But the last person to introduce herself didn't seem to be very fond of Joy. She didn't even want to introduce herself.

"Marie, introduce yourself. It's not polite to do that." Maria lightly chided. The little girl around 6 year old rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned to Joy with a small glare of her own, which made Joy tensed a little. "The name is Marie. I'm 6 and I'm the youngest." She then turned to Maria and said, "There, happy now?"

"Very.." Maria muttered while frowning. Jason noticed the sudden change of air when the oldest and the youngest glared down at each other, so he said, "Well, we're both here are going to be your guide here in Sodor, so let's get your bags up and we'll all head down to the lodging so you can settle down. Sir Robert wants to meet us all tomorrow, so you have a free day for today. So, let's get your bags and move out!" he said excitedly in hoping to erase the tension in the air. It works, but not to certain 2 children.. When the others already got out of the station, Marie and Joy left behind for their own reason. Joy sensed that Marie want to talk to her privately and Marie indeed want to talk to her, even though it's not a pleasant one.

"Pour le la tete haute, je ne vous aime pas." (For the heads up, I don't like you) Marie said in French disdainfully to Joy. Joy seemed shock at the words. She understand French of course, her former orphanage was stated between the border of Britain and France, so she grew up with both languages. Edward and Duck didn't understand what the little girl had just said, but judging from Joy's hurt face, it was not something nice.

"Pourquoi? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait!" (Why? I never did anything to you!) Joy retorted in French also. She didn't want Edward and Duck to know about this conversation, but looking at their confused face but seemed to understand her hurt tone, she has no doubt that they knew this was not a pleasant conversation.

"Tu as déjà adopté, c'est pourquoi.. et Maria n'est pas." (You already got adopted, that's why.. and Maria is not.) Marie said with a venom glare. Joy looked shocked. Why did this have anything to do with Maria?

Edward and Duck noticed the name Maria and both girls knew that they can't continue their conversation like this, because both engines will know the inside of their conversation sooner or later. So Marie quickly grabbed her bag and follow the already walking group, out. Joy still stand there with a hurt feeling. It seems wherever she was, there's always someone who didn't like her.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le fait d'être juste moi?" (What is wrong with just being me?) Joy muttered softly in french before following the group out, while Duck and Edward glanced at each other, wondering what had just happened…

* * *

Jason and Joy (who obviously trying so hard to still look cheerful) showed the group the place where they're going to stay for some nights here. Both of them left the group to settle down until the afternoon before they come back for tea time.

"I'll see you at the junction here at 12, Joy. And It seems Edward wants to talk with you, why don't you go and meet him first before you go somewhere else? I'll see you later, Joy. Good bye!" Jason said and not waiting for Joy's answer, went away to do his own business while leaving Joy there at the junction with a dreadful look on her face.

Joy didn't fear Edward, No, that's for sure. She fears Duck and Douglas (in a good way) more than Edward. Edward very seldomly scold her. He was more to lecture her or remind her when she did something wrong, while Douglas, Duck, and sometimes Donald were more tend to scold her in place when she did something wrong, but that doesn't mean she likes it when Edward lectured her. Edward can seem to pin people to their place when he lectured them, including her. He doesn't need to raise his voice to make Joy felt guilty of her actions, which is the whole reason why she doesn't feel like to talk with Edward right now. Especially when he seems to look concern when Marie talked to her earlier.

No. Joy will have to avoid Edward at all cost. That goes with the rest of the engines too, especially her 5 primary guardians. So with that sealed in her mind, Joy went to the lake to clear her mind. But on her way there, Thomas passed by.

Edward had told Thomas that if he sees Joy, tell her to meet him at Knapford. Edward had told this to several others as well, including Jason earlier. But when Thomas saw Joy walking far away from Knapford (where Edward was now), Thomas knew that Joy either didn't know that Edward wants to see her, or she's just trying to stall some time. Thomas knew that Edward has his own genuine way to make someone spill the beans (he has his own experience with his former mentor afterall) so he wasn't so surprised if Joy trying to get away from talking to Edward so soon. So with that in mind, he approached the distracted child.

"Hey, Joy Western!"

Joy jumped at the full name call and turned around to find Thomas the tank engine stand there with his ever so cheerful smile. Joy has a twisted feeling that he knew what she was trying to avoid. She was trying to avoid his wise mentor afterall.

"Hi Thomas.." she greeted back. She was trying to back out from a possible conversation that she knew she can't avoid while trying to think why Thomas and some other engines just like to call her full name? Don't they know that when someone older calling you by your full name it only means you are in trouble? (In her mind dictionary anyway. That's what Duck and Douglas used to say first when she was in trouble).

"Where are you going? Edward was waiting for you at Knapford." Thomas said, trying to noticed some suspicious movement from Joy's body language. Joy was sometimes very easy to read when she was nervous or hiding something from her body language. And now, she was doing it. She averted her eyes elsewhere and put her hands behind her back. Luckily for her, Thomas may noticed her body language, but he can't read her like her 5 primary guardians.

"I was just going to the lake for a while.. Did.. Edward say it was an urgent matter?" Joy said, twisting her words.

Thomas frowned a little. "Well.. not exactly.. But he did say that when I saw you to told you to go to him at Knapford. He's probably waiting the-"

"Well if it wasn't an emergency, I think I can go down to the lake for a while. Bye, Thomas!" Joy hurriedly said and then ran to the direction of the lake.

Thomas was agape and just stand there, dumbfounded. That cheeky 9 year old! Wait until he told Edward about this. Then he started his engine and went to Knapford to tell Edward.

* * *

"She did that?" Edward asked, rather amused with it after Thomas told him the full story, including his suspicion with her. Duck was there too, and he found it rather confusing than amusing unlike Edward. Duck knew that Joy knew that the engines have to work just like what the timetable orders, so she should have known that if one of her guardians wants to talk with her while they were still working, it must be about something important. Not about something that could be so easily to brushed off and be delayed to go to the lake. What is up with her?

"Yes, she did, Edward. Don't you found it rather weird rather than amusing?" Thomas said, rather annoyed with Edward when he saw Edward was looking amused with the whole ordeal.

"Edward? Would you like me to talk with her and bring her here?" Duck asked, seemed concerned rather than annoyed. He did see the whole ordeal between Joy and Marie back then and he knew that what Marie had said made Joy upset. So he was wondering if he could try to help their little human before bringing her to Edward.

But Edward has another plan in his mind so he said, "It's okay, Duck. I can handle it. You can go back to work now Thomas, thank you for the information." And by that, Edward chuffed away to the direction that he only knew where, and of course… Joy herself.

* * *

After minutes of chuffing and puffing to the secret direction, Edward arrived at the hidden lake inside the light forest. The track here was hidden because it was covered with water from the lake itself. No one dares to come across this place. The engines don't want to try across to this place because they thought the water was deep and the tracks were way under the water. They don't want to risk getting their fireboxes wet and got stuck here. While the people heard a rumor that the place was haunted, so there is almost nobody wants to go to this lake. They don't even know the place actually existed. Edward didn't know about it too before, he only knew it because Joy had persuaded him to come here when she checked that the water wasn't deep at all like what the engines' thought. Then both of them made this as their secret place to meet and talk if they just want to talk secretly.

There, he saw his young charge.. Joy was standing there solemnly while staring at her reflection on the surface of the lake. She sighed when she noticed the water around her rippled and moved because of Edward's movement at the water.

"What's wrong, Joy?" Edward asked gently. Joy wasn't a stranger to a bad day. She even sometimes get too used to it which made her sometimes didn't want to tell anything to her guardians. That never ends well with her emotions. So ever since that, Edward will ask her if something was wrong when he noticed the troubled expression on her face and body language.

Just like now..

Joy sighed again and refused to see her guardian. She played the water with her foot and answered, "Nothing."

Edward didn't believe her. "You won't be here if there is nothing that you're not troubled with. Besides, I believe Duck had told you before that you are a terrible liar, Joy." He humored a little.

Joy sometimes hate the fact that Edward is right. She was troubled, that's for sure. Who wouldn't? She just met Marie for goodness sake, and the girl already dislike her. Hate her even if Joy want to believe the more drastic measure. She didn't know what's her fault. Or even her wrong doings in getting adopted. And, why did that has anything to do with Maria? Joy hasn't known much yet, and she determined to find out more.

"I'm still not sure, Edward. Really. If I'm already sure, I'll tell you." Joy said, still looking away from Edward and not telling him anything else. She can hear that Edward is sighing and his engine let out some steam. She knew he was disappointed that he can't help her out, but Joy need to know more before jumping into conclusion. She has saw what a wrong judgement let to with the engines' friendships before. It was a disaster and she didn't want that.

While Edward let out some steam while thinking about two things. One, he can't help her when she didn't want to talk about it and in the other hand, he was completely clueless. Two, Joy seems to be more dependent on herselfs rather to the engines lately. Yes, she's 9, but she's not even a teenager yet. She still has a lot more to learn with her family helping beside her, not learning alone. But Edward was out of ideas now and he can't force Joy to tell him. It's not right.

Edward felt uneasy about this decision, but let it be for now and let Joy handle it for a little more by herself before he decided to step in and help. "Alright, Joy. But if you need anything, let us know, okay? We're worry about you, dear."

Joy finally turned around to face Edward and noticed the underlining sadness in his slight smile. She felt guilty really, but her mind was already made up. "Thank you, Edward." For trusting her enough to try to handle this problem by her own for now. And Edward knows that.

Joy wrapped her arm around his face while Edward nuzzled her soft face with his, gently. She's always be his little girl. And she always be that little girl to all of the engines of Sodor. No matter how old she is.

When Joy released her hold, she said, "I need to get back to Knapford before tea time, Edward. Can I catch a ride with you?"

Edward chuckled a little. "Sure. Hop on in, Little One."

Joy smiled and then went to his cab. She nodded at Edward's crews who returned the gesture and they were off while Edward was slightly chuffing out from the water and discreetly went out from the secret tracks to the mainline tracks.

* * *

Soon Enough, they arrived at Knapford. Joy look relieved when she saw the clock hasn't straight 12 yet. She still has time to reach the junction before Jason come. So she said thanks and good bye to Edward before went on her way.

But when she was just about to turn around, somebody crashed into her, which made both of them fall to the floor. Joy was just rubbing her head while wincing slightly before she heard a familiar voice. Who was not that pleasant to meet her.

"Couldn't you watch where you were going?"

Joy stood up and was met with an annoyed face of Stephen Hatt. The grandson of Sir Topham Hatt. Joy and Stephen are at the same age, but barely get along. Stephen didn't seem to like Joy ever since Joy came to the Hatt's family and Joy didn't feel the need to bother him more with her presence so they barely talk to each other (It was a relief really since they don't go to the same school). It confuse both the Hatt's family and the engines since both of them never seem to fight with each other but never held a conversation as well.

And right now, both were already standing and held their grounds from each other. Stephen was basically glaring straight through her. "I was just about to turn around.." Joy said.

"Well watch it next time! Look what you've done!" Stephen said while motioning to all the scattered stuffs on the floor that he just carried earlier.

"I'm really sorry.." Joy said while bending down trying to help grabbing the stuffs. But Stephen shoved her away and said, "I don't need more of your 'help'. Go away somewhere else." While bending down and said to Bridget, his 7 year old younger sister, "Bridget, can you help me out, please?"

"Sure.." Bridget said unsurely while glancing to Joy with sympathy. Joy noticed her gaze which held no annoyance, much to her relief and said, "I'm really sorry.. But I need to go.." before ran out from the station after glancing at the clock which already went straight from 12 o'clock.

Stephen was grumbling while retrieving his stuff while Bridget helps out and said, "She didn't crash into you, you know. You are the one who crash into her. You don't need to be so mean about it." She pointed out to her big brother.

Stephen stopped and faced his sister while saying, "Mean? She's the mean one. She doesn't even stay to help us. She doesn't have any responsibility over things."

"But you are the one who shoved her away, Stephen. You can't just blame her for something she didn't do." Bridget reasoned with her brother. She loves her brother. That is for a fact. He always there for her and so nice to her and polite to someone else, like what they were taught to do. But her brother always acts differently when he interacts with Joy Western. He almost looks like someone else when he talks to Joy. He's meaner and untolerable towards Joy. Of course, being his sister means she knew the reason why he acted like that towards Joy, but that doesn't mean she has to agree. She is her own person. And she was trying to tell her brother that Joy wasn't a harm to their family like the way he thought she would be. But the damage already there, and Bridget can't exactly went out against her brother.

"I don't care, Bridget! Are you telling me that you are on her side?" Stephen stood up, looming over his little sister.

"I was never on anybody's side! But you can't put the blame on her, Stephen. It's not her fault!" Bridget stood up as well and faced her brother.

"It was always her fault, Bridget. Always! If you don't agree, you can just go away then!" Stephen said while turning away from her and resume picking up his stuffs.

Bridget was hurt. Very hurt. Her brother never talks that way to her. But Bridget knew he was just trying to make her hate Joy too. Well Bridget wouldn't. She knew what was right and what was wrong already. She won't always follow her brother. Not when he was on the wrong side.

So Bridget went away from the station, leaving her brother alone. Stephen felt bad really. But he blames it on Joy. His sister was turning away from him because of Joy. He doesn't like that girl. He hates her.

"Stephen, you can't say those things to your sister. That wasn't nice." Edward who was watching the whole thing said, reprimanding him. "And that wasn't Joy's fault. You don't let her help you, now you have to pick up your stuffs alone. Now chop chop and pick up your stuff. The station will be filled with people soon and we don't want them to trip over your stuffs, right?"

"Yes, Edward.." Stephen said, not daring to went against the big engine and making more bad impression. He quickly pick up his stuffs and stood up, but before he went on his way, Edward added, "I want you to go apologize with Joy and Bridget later, okay Stephen?"

Stephen frozed. He will apologize with his sister. He's already planning on that after he regrets telling her away. But Joy? He would never apologize to her. It's her fault, not his. But Stephen didn't dare to disobey Edward. He was more of his and Bridget's caretaker when they were a whole lot younger (Sir Topham Hatt trusted him more than the other engines, that's why he trust Edward to do this task). Edward babysit them sometimes and Stephen and Bridget loves him more than the other engines. He was more like their second grandfather or some sort. But ever since Joy arrival, the engines start to pay more attention towards her and barely pay attention to them anymore. Edward still pay attention to them but lessened than before. He pays more attention to Joy since he's her primary guardian.

Stephen hates Joy. And not even Edward can change the fact. He didn't dare to disobey Edward, that's for sure. But who says Edward needs to know if he apologize to Joy or not.

"I will, Edward. Don't worry too much. I'm not that irresponsible." Stephen said to Edward while muttering to himself, "Unlike someone I know.."

Edward sighed and smiled lightly before saying, "Alright, off you go now." Stephen didn't need to be told twice. He's itching to get out of the station and find the 'someone' that he needs to talk to first, after he put down his stuffs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joy and Jason were with the orphan children at the lodging for tea time. Joy was drown on her own thoughts before she heard someone tapping the glass beside her. She turn her head and saw Stephen outside, frowning at her while motioning her to go outside right now.

Joy complied and went outside. Stephen didn't waste anytime. He faced her and said, "Edward told me to apologize to you. Well then now, I apologize. But I don't mean it at all, you hear? I will never apologize to you. It was your fault earlier. I don't want to apologize to you, and I let you know right now that I never will. But I already said it, so when Edward ask you if I already apologize to you or not, the answer is I already did. If you say I haven't, that means you are lying, because I already said it the word 'apologize'. Edward never told me that I have to express the word 'apologize' with the meaning of the word. So there. I apologize, but there's no mean inside that 'apologize'. You understand?" he scowled.

Joy was almost on the verge of tears right now, and Stephen was not going to sympathize with her. "You understand or not?!" he emphasized. Joy just look down slightly and said, "Just go away."

Stephen was livid. He was taught to be a gentleman, especially to women. But Joy here is an exception to him. So he grabbed her wrist roughly and said, "You understand or not for goodness sake, Answer it!"

"Fine! Just let go of me!" Joy said while pulling her hand from his grasp. He let her go. When Joy went back inside, he didn't move from his place.

When nobody was looking, 2 children locked eyes with each other. The same hatred was in their eyes. Marie from the inside and Stephen from the outside. They look at each other for another second before Marie stood up from her seat and went outside. The 6 year old look at the 9 year old and said, "I saw the whole thing. We need a plan. I'm tired of waiting, and I think you are as well." Stephen didn't need to answer, because Marie already saw the agreement in his eyes.

* * *

"Okay everyone. It's time to turn off the lights. We'll see you guys tomorrow morning at Knapford Station after breakfast, okay? Good Night everyone!" Jason said brightly to the other children. The children respond the same way before Jason and Joy went out from the lodging and went to Knapford Station. On the way there, Jason couldn't help but to ask,

"What's bothering you all day? You can't even hold a smile after tea time." He pointed out. Joy kept quiet while still walking. It's already night time and most people on Sodor would probably already preparing to sleep, so they have to keep quiet.

When they are already near the station, Jason still hasn't got his answer. He didn't want to push her too far like before, but he was curious and concerned. "Joy?"

Joy stopped on her track before saying, "Just go home, Jason.. I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She then went on her way and went straight to her bedroom, aswell as her home. While Jason, who was confused with her answer, went to the platform and got a ride with Charlie to go to the Vicarstown Station to dropped Jason there.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Tidmouth Sheds, Duck was staying there for the week to help out with the work that has piled up around there. So when he saw Edward pulling in for the night and saw the other engines already asleep, he whispers to him, "Did you manage to find out what's troubling our little Joy?"

Edward looked down and if he could shake his head, he would. But he couldn't, so he whispers back, "No.. It seems she wants to solve it by her own for now."

Duck sighed at the answer and so did Edward. They both thought about the same thing, their little girl is growing up, and soon, she won't need them anymore to comfort her or fulfilling her needs. She will turn out to be a fine lady, they just knew it. But.. deep inside them, they want her to depend on them for maybe even a longer time than now.

"Hey, Edward.." Duck whispers.

"Yes, Duck?"

"Do.. Do you think it was selfish of me if I don't want Joy to grow up? I mean.. I love seeing her growing up, it is part of her life, but.. not now.. It seems time goes by too fast for me.. I just.. Don't want her to be so independent.. Well.. not yet anyways.." Duck trailed off, unable to continue his words. But Edward didn't need him to continue it. He already knew what he wants to say because he feels the same way too. So in the silence of the night, Edward answers with the only answer he could come up for the night..

"I think.. we will learn to let her go when we feel she's ready for it. And when that time comes.. I think we will already accept the fact that she, our little girl, is finally growing up to be a fine person she will be."

Duck didn't answer with anything and that's fine for Edward. He knew that there's no words to express their thoughts towards Joy, or her life that she's going to live on while growing up. What they can do, is always be there for her while she was learning to grow up.

* * *

The next morning, the children rise up early and group up at Knapford Station complete with their school uniform while waiting for the engine to take them to Ulfstead Castle, where Sir Robert Norramby will be there to greet them and told them what he needs them to do to come to Sodor.

While waiting, Maria tried to cheer Joy up by trying to hold a conversation with her when she saw the 9 year old was standing alone with a gloom face. But Joy didn't feel so cooperative today, so when Maria asked her things, she only answer it with short answers or a nood or a shake of the head. That's about it.

Maria felt desperate at this, but luckily, Jason, Sean, and Patrick, finally noticed what Maria's trying to do, so they went to the girls' place and tried to help Maria.

"So Joy, do you know what Sir Robert probably needs us for?" Sean tried first. But his answer was only a curt 'no' and they fell into silence once again.

Maria mouthed to them that she already tried those questions, and it didn't work. The 4 children wrecked their brains together trying to find some questions that Joy would need to answer it long enough for her to really sounds like talking. But before they come up with an answer, Connor chuffed at the station and stopped at the platform. He will be the one to take the children to the castle today.

Connor was all smile and cheerful at seeing the eager faces of the fascinated children to see a streamlined engine, but he couldn't help but notice the depression air lingering around Joy. He can saw it in her face that she was not happy right now, but he couldn't quite certain about what and why?

Joy was the last that went into the coach, but before she do that, Connor called her, "Joy, everything's good?"

Joy was near Connor's face when he asked this. She would fake her smile for him and the others. She would do that, so they don't have to worry about her. But she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried. So she just sadly looked at him and patted his running plate before nodding and went to the coach, closing the door with her.

She left Connor with a thousands of unanswered questions inside his head.

* * *

Arriving at Ulfstead Castle, Sir Robert, with the accompany of his faithful engines, Stephen, Millie, and Glynn, were already there to greet them all.

"Ah, Clover Piper School children and Green Fields Orphanage children. Welcome to Ulfstead Castle! I hope you're enjoying your stay at this Island of Sodor." Sir Robert greeted them. Clover Piper School children are Joy and Jason, while the rest of the orphanage children now live at Green Fields Orphanage.

The orphanage children nodded and greeted back politely. You can see in their faces that their stay here are quite pleasant. Even Marie can't deny that. In fact, maybe only Joy who thought that yesterday was not that pleasant. Even Jason was enjoying the children's stay since he was able to meet with his old friends again.

After Connor left, Sir Robert then took the children to get a ride around the castle grounds with Millie and Glynn. Jason wanted to stay and tried to cheer Joy up, but Sir Robert insist that he should went along with the other children while giving him a wink as a sign that he will try to handle things with Joy, since Stephen had notified him that he saw Joy's acting a little strange today.

When the children left with 2 of his engines, he finally realized the underlying sadness air surrounding Joy and he could also look it in her eyes that she was not happy. Depressed even.

"So Joy, how do you find their stay at Sodor?" Sir Robert asked.

Joy was staring blankly at this and quickly snap out of it when she heard Sir Robert talking to her, "Um, I'm sorry, what?"

"Did you find it pleasant of the children's stay at Sodor?" Stephen helped.

"Oh, ehm, yeah, it's.. pleasant…" Joy answered with full of uncertainty. She did like to meet new friends, but it wasn't that nice to find out that Marie hate her, adding to the thought that Stephen Hatt has particularly trying to threathen her. No, Joy didn't find it quite pleasant in the children's stay at Sodor. But what can she do about it? Sir Robert was the one who invited them to stay at Sodor for something that he was currently working on. She's not going to ruin Sir Robert's plans just because 2 kids are hating her. No, she wouldn't.

Sir Robert was skeptical with her answer but didn't push it, instead he said, "Really now?" while rubbing his beard with a knowing smile on his face.

"Yes.."

"Then what makes you so sad Joy?" Stephen asked gently at her side.

"…"

"Joy?"

"Now, now, Stephen, let's take this one step at a time. Now, could you say the name of the children that you had met yesterday?" Sir Robert asked. It was part of the Prime Minister's idea to keep a careful watch on her socializing life. Joy was not that easy to socialize but it wasn't that hard either. She's quiet, yes, but she's also very cheerful. Not only one or two people who finds that she's quite a sweet and nice girl. So with that in mind, Sir Robert asked this to Joy.

"I.. well.. there's Maria, the oldest one. Sean, Patrick, There's also Jim, Juliet, Jonathan, Lukas, Emma, Phillip, Jacob, Juan, Sophie and Sofia the twins, Joseph, Carol, Claire, Cassandra, Tulip, and.. Louie." Joy answered. That was almost all of the kids' names. Almost. Sir Robert knew this. He had checked all 20 names of the orphan children to keep track on the children since there's no caretaker coming to Sodor that can accompany the children. He will be the one who responsible for the kids' welfare while in their stay here at Sodor. So when Joy missed 1 child's name, Sir Robert found it particularly peculiar for her since she has a good memory. By then, Sir Robert finds the source of Joy's sudden sadness.

"You missed one, Joy." Stephen pointed out, since he also remember all the names of the orphans children to keep a helpful eye on them.

"I.. I do?" Joy asked with a fake confusement.

"Yes, Marie, the youngest one." Sir Robert said.

"Oh.. yeah.. her.. I forgot.." Joy said quietly. She had a feeling that Sir Robert knew she purposely left her name out since she didn't even want to say the girl's name. It only made her remember the awful things that she said yesterday, that's why Joy left her name out.

Sir Robert smiled softly and keep his gaze straight to the horizon while saying, "You know Joy.. really forgetting, and wanting to forget, are two different things in this life. One that you really forget in your memory, and one.. is not that easy to forget, yet, you want to erase it from your memory. So.. my final question for the day.." he said while keeping an eye on the closing in Millie and Glynn, along with the children, "What forget are you at?"

The wind decided to breeze harsh enough to flew Joy's hair back while she said in a forceful hurt tone to Sir Robert, "I want.. I want to forget.." The castle bell rang once in the background, then another. Before the children were closing in, Joy said with her tears almost in verge of falling, "I want to forget my life.." Then the castle bell rang thrice and so on until it completely covered all the other sounds.

The children who just arrived watched the bell in awe while Sir Robert, along with Stephen stared at Joy in disbelief, gawking even. They both don't want to believe it. They tried to think that they just heard wrong. But one look from each of them and the hopeless eyes that gazed to the front of Joy's, confirm everything that she had just said.

None of the two can try to argue with her because the children suddenly crowded the both of them with bunch of questions,

"Sir Robert! The castle grounds are so awesome! How about on the inside of the castle?"

"Sir Robert! Millie said you had travel the world to collect some antiques and unusual things, is it true?"

"Stephen! Glynn said that you are even older than this castle, is it true that you are that old?"

"Sir Robert! The tour was so cool! Can we do it again?"

Sir Robert and Stephen were no strangers to a crowded questions that being thrown to them by once. It was not the children's fault, really. They are orphans. They rarely went out of the orphanage (especially when they were still with the awful caretaker) and they very rarely saw anything so magnificent like the castle grounds itself.

But they were too overwhelmed with the questions and they already lose the opportunity to talk with Joy after the children arrived. Joy went away from them and decided to stay away as far as possible from the others. There were times when she wanted to be completely alone, including now.

Millie and Glynn finally noticed her crestfallen expression but not able to be close enough with her since Joy choose to stand at the place where there's no tracks where the engines could reach her. Joy purposely did that. They knew it. But what can they do? They can't offer some comfort when she was that far from them.

Finally the children were arranged by Jason and Sir Robert took the lead to go inside the castle. He will be the one who personally give the tour inside that castle to the children. The children soon followed Sir Robert while he explain about the castle itself. Jason was about to go and find Joy when he didn't see her around, but Sean along with Patrick called him to hurry up and come along. Jason sighed and finally decide that Joy could wait while he enjoy the time with his old friends that he might won't see them again for a couple more years after this visit. Besides, Joy do like to be left alone to her thoughts when she was depressing or quiet about something. So with that thought in mind, Jason went away with his old friends while Joy stay at her spot at the outside.

What Jason doesn't know yet, is that he already lose the opportunity to talk to Joy too..

* * *

After the tour of the castle, the time already signed off as afternoon and they were having a tea time at the castle. Joy didn't join them. She went to the castle grounds and sat on the grass. The deers at the castle didn't dare to approach her, but one did. A buck. When he went closer to Joy, he saw the hollow look on her face. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He had onced saw a human with the same hollow look in his eyes, and the human did something that the buck didn't want to see the little girl do in the future.

The buck remembered the little girl as the one who had come to the castle lots of times before when she was more younger and smaller than this, as the one who usually gave them some treats, like peanuts and beans. The little girl was very gentle with them and in turn, the deers were very gentle with her.

But when the girl starts school, she rarely went to the castle grounds again. She was too occupied with her school schedule that she didn't have time to the castle grounds to meet the deers. Luke had told this to them since he's also very close to the deers and was the one who took Joy with him and introduced her to the deers.

The times went by, and some of the deers had started to forget the young girl or didn't recognized her at all, since she grew a lot from the last time they met her. But this old buck not. He remembered her. He recognized her scent. And he didn't want her to end up like the man he had met a few years ago. The girl had onced cared for him, now it's his turn to care for her.

So with limitation barrier of the language, he blew some air from his nose to blow some of her hair. Joy looked up and was met with a wet lick from the buck's tongue on her cheek.

"What the- hey! Stop that!" Joy tried to say, but the buck kept licking her face, almost like he was washing her. Joy can't help but to get out from her depressed state and finally let out a small laugh, "Okay, okay! You got me. But.. can you stop? My face is wet enough for a decent wash I believe." She joked.

The buck stopped and finally saw a small light lit up in her eyes once again. That made him satisfied enough to stop and finally, for the last touch, he nuzzled her face with his soft fur face. That dry off some of the wetness on her face.

Joy chuckled and giggled at the affection and she gratefully circled her arms around the buck's neck and whispered in his ear, "Thank you.."

The buck accepted it and kept nuzzling her. Sometimes, comforts didn't need to come from words or advice, they can always come from touch and affection the others give to someone. This buck proves it and Joy is very grateful to the buck. She had been one step away from a nasty thoughts, but the buck had stopped it. Joy was very grateful. Really, she is.

But that won't last longer than what the buck had expected…

The nuzzling stopped when someone, and by the sound of it, Millie and Glynn, called out to Joy, calling her that it was time to go back home.

Joy regretfully let go of the buck and the buck did the same. He even pushed her back with his head to the direction of the two engines.

"Alright, alright. I'll go. I'll see you around, okay? Take care of yourself, Old One." Joy said to the buck while waving him a good bye. She called him Old One because she remembered he's the oldest deer in the castle grounds. Sir Robert had onced told her when she was around 4 or 5 year old when she was still frequently came to the castle and explore around Sodor.

When Joy walked away, the buck still looking at her back while saying in his own native wild tongue, "You too, Little One.."

* * *

When Joy showed up from the forest of the castle grounds, Millie and Glynn sighed in relief, "There you are, Joy. We've been looking everywhere for you!" Millie said in relief.

"Sorry, I guess I got caught up with time." Joy apologized.

"Sure you are.." Marie muttered, but Maria elbowed her on the ribs to told her to be silent.

"Okay everyone, since everyone is here now, let's get you back to the lodging, shall we? Jason? Joy?" Sir Robert said, closing up for the day.

"Alright everyone! Connor's here, let's go to Arlesdale and meet the little engines. We finish up the exploring for today, and then do the real stuff tomorrow. Sounds good?" Jason asked with his 'tour guide' sound, which bring a smile to many faces, including Joy's.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" The children joked lightly and then laughed happily. Joy only smiled but that was enough to satisfy Jason. All the children said goodbye to Sir Robert and his engines and then went aboard the coach that Connor brought with him. They then set off to Arlesdale. Meanwhile, Stephen conversed quietly with his owner, as well as his best friend,

"She'll be okay.. Right, Sir?" Stephen asked his most optimistic and happy going owner and friend.

But even Sir Robert wasn't sure about that, "I hope for the best, My Friend.. I hope for the best.."

* * *

Arriving at Arlesdale, The children quickly were in 'Aww..' to see the little engines. Rex and Bert were fine about it, but Mike was quickly irked when someone remarked that they looked like a toy engine.

"Hmph, we're not toys. We're working engines! Those children knew nothing." Mike said irkedly.

"Yeah, and 'those children' including us, huh?" Jason asked, motioning to him and Joy whom stand silently beside him while the other children explore the station.

"Well if you two can be so 'kindly' explain to those kids about 'toy engines' and real 'working engines', then you two are off my list of 'annoying humans'." Mike said with drop of sarcasm.

"Uh.. take it easy with the sarcasm, will you? It's our first time as tour guides. And this is their second day here on Sodor. They don't know any better." Jason replied. Joy then added, "There are no little engines out there in the city. You guys are like legends to them."

Mike harrumphed, "They still annoys me."

"Everything annoys you.." Joy muttered loud enough for Jason, Mike, Rex, and Bert to hear.

"Ah, just ignore him, Children. Mike just grumpy because The Small Controller asked him to carry the wools this morning. He got licked by the sheeps and now he's as grumpy as a rainy day!" Rex joked.

"Well, he's always grumpy everyday, Rex. I think we're lately have a sunny day because the rainy day have been absorbed by Mike!" Bert added humorly. Both old little engines laughed at their youngest while Mike humphed. Jason and Joy can't help but to smile at the scene.

"Hey, Jason! Do you think we can all get a ride with the little engines? Pleeeaaaseeee?" Sofia and Sophie pleaded to Jason. They're both are 7 years old and their puppy big eyes usually worked. Jason saw that the other children have been talking with Mr. Fergus Duncan, the Small Controller, which made him found out how the twins could come up with the idea.

"I guess? If Mr. Duncan let us, maybe we can." Jason said, smiling when the twins immediately turned to Mr. Duncan for permission with their pleading big blue eyes. Mr. Duncan chuckled and then nodded, "You all can go for a ride around Arlesdale and Arlesburgh. Take it as a tour around the town and the rail tracks."

The children cheered at the permission except for Jason and Joy who took it more normally since they have had a ride with the small engines before. "Well Rex? Do you mind?" Mr. Duncan asked.

"Not at all, Sir. It will be my pleasure. Hop on children!" Rex said happily while the children went aboard the roofless coach he pulled at the back of his tender.

When Mr. Duncan noticed that Joy hesitate, he asked, "What's wrong, Joy?"

Joy didn't answer at first. She's nervous because the only seat left is beside Marie, who look at her with that icy glare of hers. But upon hearing Mr. Duncan's question, Joy quickly bold her mind and then shook her head as an attempt to avoid anymore concerning questions. Really, Joy had enough questions concerning her for today. It's just too overwhelming for her.

"I-It's fine. Mr. Duncan. I'm just staring off into space.. I'll go on right now." Joy said with a forced smile. Mr. Duncan seemed to see through it, but he didn't question it and just patted her head then helped her get on the coach. He closed the door and waved them off while Rex chuffed off for the tour.

* * *

On the tour, Maria look longingly at the pair of parents and their child whom just enjoying the day and have fun. Jason saw that Marie looked sad when Maria did that, so he decided to ask, "So.. you're 13, right?" he asked Maria.

"Yes.." Maria said absentmindedly while still stared longingly at the couple of families along the streets.

"If I may know.. What's the new caretaker decision? Are you going to moved to another orphanage or something?" Jason asked gently yet bluntly in his own way. Marie glared at him, but Maria shrugged it away while answering,

"The new caretaker is very nice. She actually offered me to stay at the orphanage and teach me how to be a caretaker as a side job for a while and I'll be paid for my savings in the future. When I'm 18, I will be free to do what I want to, she said. I could work something else or be a second caretaker at the orphanage. But if I don't want it, she said I could move to a bigger orphanage and live with the teenagers around my age. She actually giving me so many choices, but.. I decided to just stay and help around the orphanage.. I guess.. it's already late for me anyway to hope for a parent or parents that want to adopt a 13 year old teenager…"

But Marie didn't agree, "No, it's not! You can still be adopted Maria! You can't lose hope!" she protested.

Maria smiled sadly at Marie while brushing off some stray tear from Marie's cheek and said, "I think it's best for me not to hope so much, Marie. But thank you, you are one of the younger children that I help took care for a while now, and you are one of the sweetest one I know, Marie. Let's face it, younger children like you will have higher chance to get adopted. And I will love to see that day come so you guys can experience the love of real parents."

"But.. But Maria…" Marie tried to protest, but Maria shook her head no, "Come on, Marie. That's okay.. Besides, I made a deal with the new caretaker that I will start working part time right after we go back to the orphanage after this visit. Let's just enjoy this time, okay, Marie?"

"Yes, Maria.." Marie said, defeated. The tour took more into a more silence ride. No one talk about anything. They're just enjoying each other's company, more or less. But there's one person who don't understand one thing..

When they arrived back at the station, Duck already waiting for them with a coach to bring them back to Knapford Station. When the children carefully aboard the coach, Joy pulled Jason aside and asked him, "Why did you ask that? What's wrong with being 13?"

Jason was confused at first, but he finally realized what she's asking and answered, "I guess you don't know about some rules at the orphanage. At the orphanage when you hit the age of 13, which means that you are already a teenager and you still hasn't got adopted, you will be moved to another orphanage where you will be around the kids your age, which is teenagers. But usually it's not an orphanage, it's rather like a foster home. I asked because I'm curious since Maria seems to be a nice person."

Joy was bewildered with the answer, "I.. I don't know if there are some kind of rules like that at the orphanage.. But.. why teenagers?"

Jason look sadly at her, "Because usually parents or a parent will want to adopt younger children because they still look cute and sweet and don't really remember who their real parents are, they also don't have some attitude yet so the parents will get to bond with their adopted kids more, unlike teenagers who already knew who their real parents are, has attitude, emotion problems, and more distant, so the parents be unlikely won't get any close bond with their adopted teenagers. So they usually pick the younger ones because of this thoughts. Well.. that's what they thought.. Not all teenagers are like that."

"Yeah.." Joy murmured softly. Then both of them jumped in surprise when Duck blew his whistle and said, "Hop on, you two. We don't have all day to just stand around and talk, we have time tables to follow, so chop chop."

"Coming, Duck! Come on, Joy, or we will be left behind." Jason said while pulling Joy's hand. Joy reluctantly but obediently let herself be pulled away by Jason. Duck, who was there waiting for the two children to went aboard the coach, noticed the distracted look on Joy's face. She looks sad, yet, confused, as if she was uncertain about something. Duck wants to question her about this, but knew that he can't do it here where there are orphan children standing by and can overhear their conversation. So, no. Duck will wait until night time when Joy was about to return to her bed for tonight, he will ask her.

Unbeknownst by Duck, that he too.. already lost his chance to talk to Joy.

* * *

Arriving at Knapford Station, Jason and Joy lead the orphan children to the lodging so they can all rest up for tonight. When they already done that, they went back to the Knapford Station just like they did yesterday, but unbeknownst by them that they have someone following them from behind.. hiding in the shadows, hoping not to be seen by both of them..

Jason's father actually pick him up for today, but he's in a hurry for a late night meeting, so Jason wasn't able to ask Joy about the sadness that was lingering around her and walk hurrily to the station. Joy followed with the same rhythm and speed with Jason and she laughed a little when she was able to walk faster than Jason. Jason smiled at her little laugh and quickly become a game for them who can walk faster to the station.

"I won!" Joy smiled triumphantly when she arrived at the station first. Jason laughed a little at her fondly and waved a good bye when his father waved to him. "Bye Joy! See you tomorrow!" he said before he went with his father. Joy waved and said her good bye and nodding to the Prime Minister who was Jason's adopted father. But when Jason and his father already gone from her sight with their car, she jumped at the sudden voice…

"Look who's happy from a little winning in fast walk."

Joy was startled and turned around to find Marie, who was hiding in the shadows all the time, following Jason and Joy, spoke to her with the tone that made Joy feel uneasy. But before she can reply anything and overcome her shock, there's another voice..

"She always happy. Look at her name. It's 'Joy'. Unlike us who are unhappy because of her."

Joy look to the right and saw Stephen Hatt standing there on the distance, but he slowly approach and stand beside Marie. Both were glaring holes through her, yet, Joy still held her ground. She doesn't understand what this two problems were with her but she's going to find out tonight.

"What? What did I ever do to the both of you?!" Joy exclaimed. She almost on verge of tears, she knew it, but she wanted to be strong. She doesn't want to run again. She's tired of running. They're going to pull her down, that's for sure, but Joy will put up a fight.

Unbeknownst by her that she wouldn't be able to put up a fight for tonight.

"You really didn't know what you have done to us? Fine! I'm first." Stephen said while walk forwards Joy. Joy took a step back but no more. "Since you came, all the engines always pay attention to you! They never pay attention to me and Bridget anymore! You never saw how sad Bridget was when Edward didn't pay much attention to us anymore, he even never become our babysitter anymore! Just because 'he has to take care of you' since he's your primary and number one guardian! You took away our friends, our guardians, and you didn't even stop there, you took away my grandfather's and even my great grandmother's attention away from us! They pay more attention to you even more, especially you seems to attract more 'trouble' to yourselfs, accidents, drowning, and etcetera, etcetera, and that made everyone worried about you! Even my parents were worried about you! They shouldn't have pay attention to you! They are my parents, my grandfather, my great grandmother, my guardians, not yours! You shouldn't have come to my life, you should have just go somewhere else when you were on the run. You ruin my life, Joy Western!" Stephen finished with a harsh shoved to Joy's shoulder that made her stumbled backwards.

Joy's eyes were full of emotions right now, sadness, fear, confusion, hurt, pain and more of that were mixed into a big ball of emotions in her eyes. But it wasn't over yet..

"My turn." Marie said while ignoring the hurt look on Joy's face. "Yes, we've just met but you already made an inconvenience to me ever since you were young! I have a strong memory and childhood memories that everyone used to forget but I'm not! I was just came into the orphanage when I was only 1 year old and you were 4. But since you don't know anyone, and you don't even care to 'know' them or even 'care' about them, you ran away! But parts that you don't know, is that everyone was blamed by the evil caretaker because of you! We were blamed because you managed to ran! We were blamed for what we didn't do and didn't even know of! That caretaker hit us all because of you! But most of all, she took it out on me, the newest 'member' of the orphanage to make sure that I won't dare to run away even though I was just one year old, and she took it out on Maria as well! Since she was always the oldest and should have keep an eye on you, even though she was just 8 year old! We were all abused because of your doings and what did you get? You get a home! A family! And poor Maria who was waiting for her potential 'new parents' to showed up that day when you ran, didn't even get a chance to be seen by them! Because the caretaker pushed them away and made an impression that that was a rude orphanage! They cancel their adoption to Maria and went away! The other children may don't remember about what happen that day or decided to forget them or forgive you because you didn't know any of this, but I don't! Maria is too good in her heart to actually hate you, so for her, I hate you! For her reasons and my reasons, you may have not know all about this, but you managed to ruin some people lifes just for your own selfishness! You are selfish Joy Western! You rather died than live! And I wish.. I wish.." Marie trailed off in her own sobbing when Joy was trying to hold off her own sobbing as well, even though few stray tears managed to trail off her cheeks.

"I wish you would just vanished! I wish you didn't exist! You ruin our lifes! And what did that get you? You've got happiness! You got a life that every orphan children dream off. You took away Maria's potential parents and you got yours? That was unfair! Life is unfair! I hate you, Joy Western! And I wish you just gone Joy Western!"

That hurt. A lot. They were true. She really ruin other people's lifes without her knowing. Did she also made other people lifes, besides what these two told her, ruin too? Did she do that purposely? Did she should have known about this? Did actually everyone just put up with her and didn't really love her? Was this all a lie? A really fat lie because of her wrong doings? What is this life about? Who is Joy Western? Is that name a lie too? Is this life of hers as Joy Western was also a lie too? And the only truth was here right in front of her? The hate. The hurt. And the sorrow in their eyes. Are that were the only truth for her? The others just a lie? Who is she? Who is Joy Western? What is this life about? She felt so lost…

Why does she live?

Joy's brain took too much of emotional and hurtful informations all at once that made her brain shut down immediately. That made her blank. Everything is a blank. Her eyes held nothing. She can do nothing. So what she's good at doing? She ran.

Stephen and Marie who saw the whole thing and saw how Joy so suddenly shut down all emotions and the nothingness look on her face, fright them off.

"Did.. Did we broke her?" Stephen asked. He almost felt sorry for Joy. Almost. But his hate didn't let him wonder too much in that emotion and make him think back to the reasons. His own reasons.

"Just.. let's get back to our houses. I need to get back to the lodging before Maria find out I wasn't there.. Besides, that girl will be back in the morning.." Marie said while wiping away her tears.

Unbeknownst by them all.. Joy Western.. will not be back in the morning..

* * *

Joy ran. She ran and ran and ran and just like how she suddenly running, she abruptly stopped. She stopped in the middle of the unknown forest. Joy never came here before. She was lost, that's for sure, yet, she can't bring herself to care. Joy was good at running. Maybe too good. By now, maybe she has actually reached the forest that was actually connected to the Mainland. But Joy wasn't so sure. She didn't even want to think anymore. She felt lost. Hurt. Blank. Nothing. Nothing was a scary thing for someone to experience. But Joy didn't care. She doesn't want to care. She felt Marie was right… She is selfish.. She can't even bring the thoughts of how worried the engines will be when they noticed she was gone. She's afraid that everything is a lie.

No.

She's not afraid anymore.

Everything is a lie.

Every. Single. One. Of. It.

When Joy's hurtful brain thoughts took toll on her, Joy didn't look where she was going. It was awfully raining and that made the rocks slippery. Joy slipped by one of the rocks at the edge of a steep cliff… And fell down..

One thing that she wished for before her head hit one of the sharp rocks.. is that she wished that everything is just a lie, so no one will worried about her. There's no Joy. There's no Joy Western. She just want to vanished.. She just want a peace.. Joy Western didn't exist.. Not anymore.. And Joy herself will make sure of that..

By that.. Joy closed her eyes while her brain numbed all the pains. Both emotional and physical ones.. No one know that a child has struck her head on the sharp rock.

No one know that a dying child with a bleeding head, lay there at the bottom of the cliff..

Unknown by the world…

Where is the world?..

Oh yeah..

The world has turn it's back on Joy Western too…

 **A.N : Annnndddd wait! Don't turn down the favorites or the following sign because this story isn't finish yet. No way! I has too much fun writing this and has so many ideas for our little Joy Western here and the engines of Sodor to end it! I have many ideas for this and I hope I won't forget them in the future. I hope I cover some of the details in this chapter, because I realize that when I want to finish some of the stories so badly, I forgot to put up some details in it. So I hope this one can cover up for that, since this chapter alone actually reached 10.000 words more. Yey! The longest chapter I have ever written so far, and I hope this will pay off for all the time when I hasn't updated because of my college projects, so yeah, hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Please comment, favorite or follow this story if you like it**

 **I will update soon! Besides, this story is not going to be a one shot just like the previous chapters. I planned so much for this plot and it will make Joy's life change and possibly the other characters too. I just hope I could make you all surprised with the next and future chapters, because where's all the fun when you can predict where the story will go? I'm looking forward of what you guys thought about this. Did you actually expecting this or not. Leave it all in the comments! And Thank You!**

 **To be continued in the next chapter…**


	8. Forget Me Not (Trying) : Chapter 8

**Forget Me Not (Trying) : Chapter 8**

It's been a week.

It's been a week since Joy Western was declare missing by the cops.

And it's been a disarray in Sodor Railway.

The engines were taking the news a hard way. Just about two weeks ago, there have been a search party for Joy since no one saw her since that morning. No one was panicking yet because they have done this before for two times already. But they searched, and searched, and searched, and searched.

But no one, could find Joy for three days. The fourth day, they asked the Search and Rescue Center to help. The fifth day, they reported Joy's missing to the cops. The sixth day, the cops search thorough out the Mainland. The seventh day,

Joy Western was declare as a missing person case by the cops.

It's been a week since that declaration, and now, Joy has been missing for totaled two weeks. And The Sodor Railway, never felt so empty inside.

There are more accidents than usual. The engines were fighting for no particular reason. The engines were not focused in their work. Sir Topham Hatt was stressed out to the core. Everyone was frowning or scowling. The railway was in disorder and no one could fix it to the way it was. Adding more to the stress,

The cops declared that they will stop searching for Joy if they didn't find her for another week and the case will become a cold case of a missing person.

The engines were furious but they won't give up. Besides, it's not the cops fault that there were too many cases for them in the month and there were not enough cops to investigate all of them in the same time. Jason's mother said that they, the cops, already do everything that they can and so does The Search and Rescue Center. They even stretch their searching because Jason's mother is the Head Police Officer of the Mainland.

But to no avail, they can't find Joy.

They found out that she's heading out to the forest, on the last day she was last seen, but no one knew what is her reason to went out to the forest in the middle of the night. Only two children knew, and both were too scared to reveal this reason and kept quiet with concern and terrified faces.

Especially when they heard the cops told everyone that her last track was at the end of a small cliff, and at the bottom of it, they found blood. Joy's blood, which was confirm by Doctor Marcus himself.

Everyone already assume the worst but the engines were still hoping because the cops never did find her body. Just the traces of her blood.

None of them want to let go yet of course. The Hatt's family, the engines, the railway crew, Joy's friends, and the orphan children who was still staying at Sodor to help find Joy, are still hoping to find Joy. A living Joy Western.

But after two weeks, some wavered their resolution and finally doubt…

Will they ever find Joy?

Let along, is she even still alive?

Will they find her alive? Or not?

The questions, were lingering around in Sodor's mind.., but none could find the answer…

For now…

"Will we ever find Joy, Mr. Lewis?" Percy asked quietly to his driver. His crew can sense the sadness and stress inside their engine's voice, and they answered immediately, "Of course we will, Percy!" his driver said.

"Don't give up hope, Percy. We'll find her. The girl is strong after all, and she's smart. She's going to come back to us, you'll see." His fireman added with the same strong resolve tone as his colleague.

"I hope so.. Still.. isn't the clue leading to her was so vague that the cops were meet with dead end as well? Added to that, everyone was in a very bad mood.." Percy said sadly.

"I'll say.." His driver muttered. They can't argue with that because it's true. And because it's true, everyone was in a bad mood, especially the Scottish Twins who snapped to almost everyone. The rest of the primary guardians like Edward and Timothy were beyond sad and they don't even want to mutter a single word to anyone. Duck was still the reasonable one and still managed his work while keep looking at Joy. But he too can only last for long before he start snapping at some random people and other engines.

The rest of the island was no better at all. The railway was a mess. The engines can't focus on their work and become more snappy to each other. Some were not even paying attention to signs, making accidents more common than usual. Some fight for no reason at all. Some were too sad to even make a conversation, let alone greet each other like usual.

It almost like everything was switch off ever since Joy was gone.

And none would want to know what will happen to the railway if Joy was _really_ gone.

"Don't worry, Percy. We'll find her. You'll see." His fireman finally said, and that's that.

The three of them were on the sidelines for a break. Percy's driver and fireman sat inside his cab, talking about something light that hopefully will lift up the mood a little for the three of them.

But when they were talking, a boy, dressed in a white button up shirt, blue gray coat and trousers with a pair of black shoes, walked at the sidewalk near them. He also wears a blue gray flat cap which was a common clothing for young man or boys. But what caught Percy's driver's eyes is his unusual hair color, which is blue gray color, just like Joy…

But after he look again, the child has short hair, not long like Joy. Percy's driver can't see his eyes either because his flat cap seems too big for him, so his eyes were hidden within the shadow from the flat cap and the flat cap itself. In fact, the whole clothing seems too big for the boy, His coat almost cover all of his hands, the only thing that's visible is his little fingers. His trousers ends almost touched the ground and cover some of his shoes.

Percy's driver sagged again since the boy is not who they were looking for. In fact, this is the first time he ever saw the boy in Sodor, and the boy looks like he's carrying a bunch of newspaper.

 _Must be a newspaper boy from the Mainland.._ he thought, _Well, might as well give my thoughts a little peace for now.._

"Hey kid! You're selling those newspaper?" Percy's driver said to the boy which made the boy jumped a little in bewilderment and made Percy's fireman to pipe down his conversation with Percy at once, and also made them to look at the boy as well. And Oh boy.. how his hair color resemblance with Joy made them widened their eyes for a while before their spirit deflated again after they realized that the boy is definitely not Joy.

The boy look wary for a second before saying with a hint of uncertainty, "Uh.. Y-Yes.. I guess."

Percy's driver smiled gently before beckoning the boy to come closer, "You guess? Must be your first time selling those newspaper huh kid?" At the boy's nod, he continue on, "Come here kid, I like to buy one."

The boy approached them with a very noticeable uncertainty. While he do that, Percy's fireman elbowed his friend and whispered, "Why are you buying those newspaper? You know what the headlines are, and you're still buying it?"

Every crew in Sodor might have already knew what the headlines are on the front page for today's news and they haven't even got the newspaper yet. It was the news about Joy's missing case. They finally able to put Joy's case on the newspaper after two weeks, and no one, seems to want to read the newspaper for today. Not even Sir Topham Hatt.

"Someone has to know what _other_ news for today, Jefry. Besides, it might put my mind on ease to interact with a child that has the same hair color just like her." Percy's driver whispered back, pointedly. His friend didn't say no more and the child was in front of him, at the side of the cab, looking at him with an expectant that a child have.

Percy's driver smiled gently and took out a dime from his pocket and put it on the boy's hand, "Keep the change, kid."

The child gave him the newspaper which front page has Joy's photo that almost dominate half of the front page and descriptions about how the case is going, "Thank you Sir.." the child said quietly and then took off quickly as fast as he comes.

What made Percy's driver's eyes widened again is the fact that his voice sounds familiar to his ears. _Too familiar._

"H-Hey! Hey kid!" Percy's driver called again, louder this time since the boy was already a little far off ahead from them. The boy didn't turn his head but he did stop.

Percy's driver then asked, "What's your name kid?"

The child did mutter something, but it was not heardable to the three of them. But before Percy's driver can ask again, he took off while clutching his forehead like he was in pain and his other hand clutched his newspapers. But what made Percy's driver persistent is that the fact that a stray hair slip off from his flat cap, and that single hair is not short.

It's a long hair that reach to the boy's hip.

Just like Joy Western's hair.

And one more.

When the boy ran off, he turned his head a little to look at them. And when he did, the three of them can see his eyes due to the sun's light.

His eyes color's are hot pink.

Just like Joy has.

"We've got to talk to him, Jefry! Let's go Percy, break's over!" Percy's driver said quickly while his hands work their way to Percy's brake and other controls. While Percy's fireman quickly put coals to Percy's firebox, which make Percy moves and then he quickly took chase of the kid.

"Lewis! You scared him! Why are we doing this?!" Percy's fireman asked franticly while keep putting coal to Percy's firebox.

"You know as hay why I am doing this. I don't care if that boy is Joy or not, but this might be a chance that I don't want to miss! And I know you saw what I saw. That's Joy's eyes for pete's sake!"

"Yes, but Joy can't be the only one who has pink eyes! There's a whole bunch of people out there that might have pink eyes just like her!"

"Well I only ever saw one person who has pink eyes around here and that is Joy Western! I could care less about the other ones!"

"Well then you might want to add this one to your dictionary!"

"We shall see, my friend. We shall see."

"There he is!" Percy cried out, stopping his crew's bickering. The boy can run fast, but even he can't outrun an engine.

The boy stopped running, but it doesn't seem he stop because he tired. No, he stopped because of pain. When Percy braked beside the boy and his crew climb down from him, the boy took a step back while clutching his head. His face told everything to them.

He was in pain.

And it's a great pain judging from his scrunched face. The child scrunched his eyes shut and took a step back away from Percy's crew while winced from the pain. But because of that, his foot tripped on an upturned rock and the kid fall down, sending his newspaper falling everywhere, even on the tracks. But that's the least of their worry.

"I knew it. It is her!" Percy's driver exclaimed loudly. Percy and Percy's fireman gasped in shocked.

After the kid fell, his flat cap fell down to the ground. And by that, the child's hair was fully exposed.

It's not a short hair like what they thought at first sight. Turns out the child has long hair that reach his hips that he hid under his too big flat cap. They knew that child from anywhere. They were searching for her since the last two weeks after all.

The child is not even a he. He's a she,

And she is Joy Western.

"Joy!" Percy and his crew said while his crew tried to help her up. But Joy scrambled back in fear and confusion, "S-Stay Away!"

Percy's crew did stop. Not because of her frantic frightened plead, but because of Duck's annoyed voice.

"Who put all of this newspaper in the way?! I have a timetable to attend to!" he said annoyedly. He glared at the people on the sidewalk, but stop when he saw someone that he didn't think he will saw standing right there.

"Joy?! Is that really you?"

The said Joy, tried to stand up while Percy's crew's attention was on Duck and tried to get away from the said attention to no avail, she sank down to her knees while scrunching her face in pain while clutching her head like it might explode from the pain she was feeling. Edward was coincidently in a hold too because of the newspaper, otherwise, he might miss it just like Duck. By now, a few engines were hold back because of the newspaper in their way, but they could care less about the newspaper, because right now, a few feet from them on the sidewalk, was Joy. Joy for crying out loud! They've been searching for her for two weeks with no single sign of her! And now she was right there! Right, right there!

But no one dare to step closer to her after she snapped loudly at the ones who attempt to, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" then they all took a step back and give her some space. By then, everyone saw that it turns out there's round of bandages covering around her head which was covered by her hair and flat cap at first, but it was a plain sight to them now since Joy was clutching her head like it was her lifeline on it.

Joy was trembling and in fear of them, and they all saw it. "Please calm down Joy.. We didn't mean to.." but he was cut off when Joy screamed loudly which was a shrill noise to them, making some of the crew close their ears with their hands.

But Joy didn't stop there.

"Stop saying that name! I don't know who that is! But please stop! It making my head hurts! It hurts!" Joy shrill pleading stop them all in their tracks, some in pure shocked and some in great confusion.

One tried to explain, "Bu-But we.. Joy.."

"No! No! It hurts! Please.. Please Make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts! It hurts a lot! I'm not Joy, I'm not Joy! My name is A-Archie? Is it a he.. or.. she or.." Joy cried while some tears fell down from the hot pink eyes they all know. Her eyes held fear in it and confusion, but most of all, it held pain. The pain that they wish they could take it away from her.

"Joy.."

Joy can't held it, the pain was too painful for her. She screamed loudly. Her scream piercing through the air of Sodor. The crews took a step back away from her. But before somebody could say anything again, there's a voice from afar saying loudly,

"Oi! Get away from her! You're hurting her!"

They all look to see an old man, maybe in his fifties or around that, with a round built of his body, a white beard along with his white hair, pink rose color tinted on his nose and cheeks, ran to their direction and scoop up Joy into his arms while murmuring some soft words.

"Breathe, my dear. Please breath."

"It hurts.. It hurts so much.. P-Please.. Make it stop.. S-Sir.. Nic.." and by that, Joy fell limp in the old man's arms. The old man shift his hold and carry her up in his arms. The crews went alert at that, "Wha-What.."

"She fainted. She always faint after having those episodes of her head hurting too much if she saw something familiar to her." The old man said while look up to meet the men's eyes.

The crews and the engines went silent. No one dare to speak a word. The old man look at them all with observant eyes before softening and said, "If her head hurts a lot like that, then you all must be her family.."

"Yes.. yes, we are.. but- what.." Duck trailed off but the old man only sighed heavily before saying, "My name is Nicholas Stephenson and I'm a retailer of newspapers in Mainland. If you want an explanation, this will be a long one. Can we do this in a place where everyone involve can hear? I would like to explain this only one time."

They all look at each other before nodded. Percy's driver. Lewis, said, "We can all gather at Knapford Station. Hop on, Sir. We will go there and gather everyone as soon as possible."

True to Lewis' words, everyone gather as soon as they got their calls. Everyone gathered there, including the engines (Joy's primary guardians and a few more, so the railway won't be completely empty), their crew, the Hatt's family, the orphan children, The Controllers whom are Mr. Percival and Mr. Duncan, Sir Robert Norramby, Doctor Marcus, and lastly, Joy's friends, Jason, Katie, Julius, and Mark.

Nicholas was bemused by the amount of people who gathered there at Knapford Station. But he smiled softly and said, "Right to my first guess. She is love by many people."

Everyone look confused but they know what he meant partly. Nicholas saw this and explained, "She's not herself by now and for the past two weeks. But deep down, I know she's a sweet and nice little girl who is love by many people around her life."

"That she is.." Timothy said, and the others agreed completely.

"Can I check.." Doctor Marcus started, but Nicholas put up a hand and then said, "Wait a moment.."

Right then, Joy's eyes slowly opened, revealing the pink eyes they all miss so terribly for the past 2 weeks. Her half-open eyes skim through the crowd to search for one person she knew.

"Si-Sir Nic.."

"Shh, it's okay child, you're safe. You're safe." Nicholas soothed her.

Joy groaned and slowly sitting up from the station bench where she was put after she fainted, "Wha-What happened?"

"Your mind took too much of things at once. That must be why your brain immediately shut down before it make a further damage."

Joy look down at that and said, "I'm sorry Sir Nic.."

"It's alright, my dear. It's not your fault."

Joy shook her head but didn't say anything else. Instead, she yawned quietly. One look at her and everyone will know that she was indeed in need of a nap.

"You can take a nap here, child. I need to talk with the others for a while. Besides, we both know how much you needed to sleep right now since it seems your night was a rough one." Nicholas added softly. Joy didn't say anything but she look at Nicholas expectantly and Nic soften more at that, "And I'll be right here. No nightmares will come to you. Sleep, child."

Joy just needed that little assurance before she lay back down and start to drift off to sleep. In no time at all, everyone who has been silent all the time, can hear her soft and steady breathing.

"Alright, she's finally asleep. So we'll have to talk quietly if you want me to explain everything. Okay?" Nicholas said. Everyone nodded including Stephen Hatt and Marie.

"Alright.. first of all, as I said before my name is Nicholas Stephenson and I'm a retailer of newspapers in Mainland. Two weeks ago, at night, I was just walking by the skirt of the forest to clear my mind just like I used to do in every night. But in that night..

 _Nicholas was just walking by in the rain when he heard the noise of something hard fell to the ground. It was an unusual sound in the forest that was usually so quiet and peaceful. So Nicholas was intrigued and try to find the source of that noise. What he found was not what he expected._

 _There at the bottom of the cliff, a girl was laying there while blood pooling underneath her head. Nicholas was shocked and thought that she was already dead at first. He was just about to call the police before he noticed the barely noticeable up and down of her chest. Right then and there, Nicholas knew that she was still alive, but just barely. He had made a conclusion that the girl must have fall down from the top of the cliff and she must have knock her head on the sharp rocks in the process._

 _Nicholas knew that the girl was lucky to be alive from that fall, but Nicholas has to think and move fast if he want to really make sure that she stays alive. Nic knew that the police and the ambulance will take too much time and he knew she was losing her blood, so he did something that he can only think off in that time. He carried her to his home which was placed near the Vicarstown Bridge and near the forest as well. The hospital was too far, and Nic knew that the child was barely alive, so he has to do it by himself._

 _Nicholas knew a thing or two about first aid medic. Turns out, the girl was really lucky when he saw that she wasn't loosing that too much blood, so there's no need for transfusion. He clean and bandaged her injuries, especially her head. There's cuts here and there on her arms and legs that she must've gotten from the fall, but that wasn't what he's worrying about right now._

 _It's her head that he worries about. There's a gash on the back of her head, yes. It's bleeding, yes. But thanks to somewhat miracle, the injury on her head doesn't need stitches. So he clean and bandaged all he can and carefully changed her clothes into a white long sleeves button up shirt and a black trousers before he carefully put her down on a spare bed._

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital instead?" Doctor Marcus asked.

"I would, but the hospital was too far, and I only have two bikes for my transportation. Ambulance was not an option as well. The electricity went down after a lightning crash down the generator. So I can't call the ambulance if I want too." Nicholas explained.

"So what about after that?" Donald asked.

 _Nicholas knew that the girl's clothing is her uniform, but her school emblem was smudged by her blood, so Nic can't see it, added to the darkness that enveloped in his house. He has one candle to light up the room but Nic figures he can't do anything else except wait for her to wake up. So he sat on his chair in the living room and slept there so he will noticed when the girl wakes up._

 _In the morning, Nic woke up first and found the girl was still sleeping. So he figures he will try to clean her clothes and try to see the school emblem so he would have a clue about where she's come from._

 _He clean it with water and soap and gratefully, the blood did come off after a good scrub, so he can see the school emblem. Nicholas knew that school emblem. It was from Clover Piper School. By that, he knew the girl was from Sodor. He noticed that she went so far from Sodor when he remembered her last position at the forest. He doesn't know why a young girl like her ended up on the bottom of the cliff in the forest which was so far off from her home, but he figures he can ask her later when she wakes up._

 _Just right after he thought that, he heard the girl groans from inside the house and he quickly went inside to greet the girl. The girl was sitting upright on the bed. The bandages were still wrap firmly around her injuries and she was looking around slowly before her eyes landed on Nic._

" _Hello there, my dear." He greeted lightly. The girl look at him and tilted her head a little in confusement._

" _Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Nicholas Stephenson, and you are?" he asked nicely. But the girl scrunched up her face a little at the question and then said, "I-I don't know.. I guess-I guess my name is Archie? Archie.. Levington? I-I guess? I-I I don't know.. Is-Is it my name? or is it.. It's my name.. right? But.. I- it's.."_

 _The girl started to babbled nervously, and from the looks of it, she was highly confused as well. Nic didn't try to stop her because he was trying to comprehend things out, but then the girl becomes frantic and scared all of the sudden, making her hard to breath. Nic noticed it as a panic attack and quickly instructed the girl to calm down by asking her and showing her to breathe slowly. The girl managed to calm down a little before Nic gave her some water to drink._

 _Nic knew she has amnesia, right after her confusement with her name. But he didn't know how bad her case of amnesia is. And when she said her name was Archie Levington? Even though she was unsure of it, Nic knew it was not her name._

"You knew because it's a boy's name?" Jason asked.

Nic sighed at this but shook his head, "No. I knew because I used to know this boy named Archie Levington. He was an orphan and he used to come to my place and I look after him as far as he let me. I once asked him to live with me so he won't need to live on the street. But he refused because he said an orphan like him was just going to burden me, so he left, and he didn't come back to my house ever since.." Nic said this in a very sad tone and everyone can see it in his eyes that he really care for the boy.

"Maybe Joy once met him? Where is he now?" Mark asked.

Nic shook his head trying to clear the tears that were lingering in his old eyes before saying, "Tell me child. How old is your friend here right now? Is it 8?"

Mark looked confused at the sudden question before answering, "No.. she's a little shorter than us, but she's 9 years old, just like us."

Nic sniffed a little before saying, "Then it's not possible for her to know him. Because Archie Levington.. died ten years ago when he was just a ten year old boy."

At that, everyone fell silent. "Wha-what?" Mark whispered.

"He was playing his guitar to earn the money for his meal for that day when he spotted the girl he knew was about to get hit by a car. He ran and pushed her out of the way.. with the cost of his own life. It was a hit and run. The driver quickly fled from the scene when he realized the boy was dead." Nic said with a very regretful and sad looks on his face.

It was a dead silence before Sir Topham Hatt spoke up, "I.. I think I remember that accident. It happened on Sodor. The boy was well known on Sodor and at the railway because of his songs and guitar playing. The boy used to talk to my engines but never took a ride with them because he said that his parents died in a train crash. It brings back too much bad memory for him, that's why he never ride an engine ever since."

"Your engines?.. Then you must be the well known Sir Topham Hatt?" Nic asked.

"Yes, yes I am, Sir Nic."

"Oh no, no. There's no Sir in my name Sir Topham Hatt." Nic said smiling a little.

"But, Joy called you Sir Nic." Sir Topham Hatt said.

"Yes, because she seems to remember something about the 'Sir' which was a very important thing in her memory so she put it before my name. While she call me Nic not Nicholas is because she can't remember it if it's too long. So we shorten it and we got 'Sir Nic', and so far.. that's the only name she remembered other than Archie Levington." Nicholas said, before smiling a little and said, "And thank you Sir Topham Hatt for your generosity. You paid all the expense for Archie's funeral 10 years ago. And I'm very grateful."

"Your welcome, but how did you know? I didn't put my name on the sign when I paid for the expense." Sir Topham Hatt asked, confused.

Nic chuckled, "The wind blows, dear Sir. And when the wind blows, the words follows."

"Archie? I remember that boy from a long time ago.." Edward finally said. That maybe was the first sentence everyone heard from him for the past two weeks. Joy's missing taking a hard toll on him and he doesn't speak ever since. But now when he saw her again, he knew he has to be strong for her so he decided to speak again.

"He's the one who used to sing on the streets, right? He sure gaet a lot of spunk when dealing with someone that crosses with him." Douglas added.

"Archie Levington that is. He used to ask me about math for his friend's homework. I think it's the same girl he saved." Duck said, but then when everyone's looking at him, he asked, "What?"

"Seriously? Math?" Mark asked, incredulously.

"That's what I remember." Duck said, if an engine could shrugged, he would.

"Anyway.. What happens after that?" Katie asked.

 _When the child start to calm down a little, Nic tried to explain gently that she can't be Archie Levington, because first of all, he was someone else he used to know. Second of all, it was a boy's name. The girl didn't protest but she doesn't remember any name else other than Archie Levington. She doesn't remember anything else either. And when she tried to, she will hyperventilating, extremely confused, and her head will hurt a lot. Nicholas tried to call a doctor or maybe brought her to the hospital, but the girl quickly screamed and refused to go to the hospital, let alone meeting a doctor. She almost fled through the window before Nic reassured her that he won't the doctor or force her to go to the hospital._

"She was highly scared of the mention of a doctor or hospital. She almost did that too when she saw cops just walk by in front of the house. So I figured she's too scared by then, so I never call the cops or a doctor to check on her. It almost like she's just like Archie himself. Archie never like hospitals and doctors because one had kick him out before because he didn't have any money. He never go to see one ever since, that's why I took care most of his injuries or when he was sick. Archie never like cops too because he said that they sniffed into his problems or life probably far too much just because he was an orphan. He said that cops were only care to take him to a foster house or an orphanage, and Archie never want that life. He wants to be free even if he has to work for his needs and sometimes starve on the streets." Nic said in a nostalgia mixed with sad feeling.

"Wait a second.. Joy didn't have problems with that before. My mother is practically the head chief police from the Mainland and Joy goes along fine with my mother." Jason said.

"And she wasn't scared of doctors either. She goes along fine with Doctor Marcus here." Katie added.

"I don't know, my dear. What I know back then is that she's scared by both of them, so that's why I never inform the cops or doctors. And that is why, Doctor Marcus, when you introduced yourselfs to the child later to check on her, please introduce yourselfs as Mister Marcus. Not a doctor, so she won't try to get away or start hyperventilating." Nic said, and Doctor Marcus nonetheless agreed. He doesn't want to make this any harder to the child. Not after all she went through.

"So.. It's a bad case of amnesia?" Katie asked carefully.

"Yes, If it's just like what Mr. Nicholas said, then it was a high level brain damage case of amnesia." Doctor Marcus confirmed grimly at the realization of how bad the situation of his young patient is.

"Are you sure she's not faking it?"

Everyone immediately turned to the voice with wide eyes while the speaker, Stephen Hatt, asked a little too suspiciously. Marie immediately took his side, "Yeah, how about if she's faking it to get some attention. I think she's craving it."

"Marie, Stephen, that was not a nice thing to say." Sir Robert admonished sternly which made both children fell silent.

Nic shook his head and said, "I don't think she's faking it. Because in the first days she's with me, her confusion was really clear, and she was very frightened. Worst of all, her head hurts, and when it was too bad, her injury on her head will bleed again. That's the only reason why her other bandages were already let off except for the one on her head. Because sometimes it can bleed again if she tries too hard to remember or if something make her remember unconsciously." At that, everyone's eyes widened in shocked, even Doctor Marcus, Stephen, and Marie.

"That was a very bad case of amnesia.. How much brain damage she actually has?.." Doctor Marcus asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Doctor. But if my medical sense was right, it was very bad. But not life-threatening because she can do physical activities just fine for the past few days. But to make sure, you can check on her later when she wakes up." Nic said. Doctor Marcus nodded at that.

"So she was like that for days?" Edward asked, highly concerned for his charge.

"Yes.." Nic said solemnly.

 _Nicholas finally decided to take care of her for the time being. He doesn't want to repeat the same mistake he did on Archie to this girl. Sure, Archie didn't have amnesia, but if Nicholas took care of him more, maybe he won't be die in that accident. Anyways, for the first week, the girl didn't even try to linger outside. She stays inside all the time and has a hard time eating and sleeping. She didn't remember every single thing in her memory, and if she tried, she was beyond confused, sad, frighten, and her head will hurt so badly that it will bleed again, again, and again, sometimes it was too much then her brain decided to shut down immediately, making her fainted. It was already worse the first time her head bleeds, Nicholas didn't need her head to bleed even more, that's why Nic decided to take things slowly. Very slowly. He didn't ask her to remember or even try to remember. He just wants her to start eating and have a good time sleeping._

"She can't eat for four days before her hungry stomach decided that they wanted to live. It's not like she doesn't want to eat.. But her stomach can't handle food right then and will vomit all of them out again before it can reach her stomach. She drank fine, but when it's time to sleep, after about an hour or two, she will start screaming and crying. She has nightmares so I always wake her up after I hear the first cry. But when I asked her about what it's the nightmare about, she's already forgotten about them. If my conclusion is right, from her screaming the name 'Stephen and Marie please, I don't know what I have done to you' and some other things like 'I'm sorry!' or 'Everything is a lie', I'm pretty sure that her nightmares are about her memories, and the bad ones at that. But since her brain seems to reject every kind of memory calling or even a single remembrance, she will forget about the nightmares completely but still shaken from it. That's why she has that dark circles around her eyes. That was from her lack of sleep." Nic explained. Right after that, everyone glared at Stephen Hatt and Marie, making them cowered under their gazes. The Hatt's family hold a silent conversation that they will talk about this later, and both children can't get out of their way from this one.

"You got one too." Mark said motioning to his dark circles of bags under his eyes, making his eyes look tired.

"I'll do anything to bring the girl back to her family and help her to be healthy once more. And I'm not doing a good job if I sleep more than she did." Nic smiled slightly.

"So.. she can come back to us.. right?" Donald asked. Everyone, especially Doctor Marcus and Nic fell silent at that.

"Not right now." Nicholas said firmly.

"But yee can't keep her away from us any longer! She's our family! And family stick together!" Douglas frustatedly said out loud. Making Joy curled herselfs more in her sleep. Douglas noticed it and immediately fell silent. Nicholas noticed too and he immediately said,

"Yes, but can't you see how she reacts when she saw you again? She's hurt badly! And her mind didn't want to recognize any of you when her head start's hurting! That's why I haven't bring her back to her family in two weeks!" he furiously said. Douglas look down at that. Everyone did. But Nicholas calmed himself down and added, "She's still in a long way of recovery. I hope there's a short cut for that but there isn't. If you want her to be herself again and remember things again without hurting herself, then you have to trust me on this."

Douglas nodded, "I trust yee. And I'm sorry.. I just.. missed her a lot that's all…"

Nic sighed and said, "I know you do. And I know you all do. But I haven't finished yet."

 _After a week, it seems the child condition was getting better. She's eating, but her nightmare was still the primary problem. Even more, Nic didn't know what to call her. He doesn't know her name and she doesn't seem want to be call 'Archie' either. So Nic was left to call her only with 'child' or 'my dear'. Her physical maybe a lot better for the past few days but her mental mind not. She still doesn't remember her identity and anything else in her life. What she only remembered perfectly, were roads._

"Roads?" Duck asked.

"Yes." Nic replied with some optimism.

 _When Nicholas saw that the tomorrow newspaper was about Joy Western. He knew immediately that the child was indeed the same Joy Western as in the newspaper. The photo was unmistakably the same child as the one he took under his wings. But Nic was afraid that he might pull the strings he might don't want to if he mentioned her real name, so that's why Nic didn't say anything at first._

 _But Joy accidentally found the stack of newspaper and immediately screamed in pure fear, confusement, hurting, and most of all.. she's denying it. Her brain didn't want her to process the information or memory that she has just seen, and when Nic was just about to reach her, Joy fainted. By that, Nicholas was certain that he cannot call her Joy for now. Not until her mind decided to ease down._

 _The next morning, which is today, Joy woke up and didn't remember anything from the last night experience. Nic knew he has to do something so she can return home to her family. So he asked her if she wants to go outside by her own for a walk and to sell some of the newspaper, with a reminder to not see the front page (which she agreed immediately). She was scared at first, but with the assurance that he will follow her from far behind, Joy agreed. Nic asked her to go to Sodor and asked her if she remembered the way. But instead of a confuse reply, he got a slight nod._

 _Joy dressed in the white button up shirt and blue gray trousers and shoes that used to belong to the late Archie Levington, along with the blue gray coat and blue gray flat cap. Everything was a little too big for her, but she didn't mind, she said it brings much comfort to her. But when stared into the mirror, she started hyperventilating. Nic tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. But then Nic finally realized the problem. She remembered herself as the boy Archie, that's why her long hair brings too much memory for her to bare._

"She doesn't like seeing her long hair for too much. She'll start remembering things and that made her back to her hurt and confused episodes. So that's why I helped her to put her hair in that cap so she will have a short hair, like Archie has." Nic said.

"It seems like she was connected to this Archie in so many ways and another." Jason said, feeling the confusement coming up on him.

"Even before this, there's a few resemblance between the two of them, Jason." Edward said softly.

"Really?" Julius asked.

Edward nodded, "You kids haven't even born yet when Archie is around but we had saw Archie and see his actions and personality. We then saw Joy and took care of her and we realized how much of a resemblance they both are."

"But not too much. Joy surely didn't have problems with doctors and cops." Duck pointed out.

 _Nic asked her to go for a walk to Sodor so she would hopefully saw someone or something or even just the scenery that will unconsciously jog her mind slowly just so her memory will want to go back up again slowly bit by bit. That is the only thing that Nic can think off to help her with her memory. When Nic asked Joy to walk ahead since she seems to know the way, he didn't expect that she will walk through shortcuts. Shortcuts that only Street Rats use to know._

"Street Rats?" Katie asked confused.

Nic nodded, "They are kids who are homeless and lives basically on the streets. They live with what the streets gave them. They are usually intelligent, agile, and lives off with what others throw away. Literally just gave off the whole meaning that our trash is their treasure. They also know some shortcuts that were very hidden and not much people even knew they exist."

"But-But Joy's not a Street Rat!" Katie said, with much more confusement.

Nic nodded, "Exactly my thoughts, dear. Archie used to know some of those passages, but with Joy here, I don't know how she knew it, but she did knew her way around. We didn't even get lost."

"That's strange.." Jason said, "Joy didn't know any shortcuts from Mainland to Sodor Even the shortcut I knew is not even a passage."

"And it's not like her to know her way very well." Mark added, "She sometimes get lost too. Even in Sodor."

"I don't know about any of that, children. But what I know is that when we finally arrived at Sodor, I walk rather far from behind her, and she walks aimlessly ahead. She seems to try to figure things out, but her mind didn't want to. And that's when she met you three." Nic said while glance at Percy and his crews. "I think you know the rest."

At that everyone heard a muffled groan, and when they turned to see who it was, Joy was slowly straighten up from her slight nap and was sitting up slowly. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and when her vision is coming back to her, she tensed. Seeing some familiar faces made her tensed up quickly, well at least they didn't surround her like before..

"Child, there's someone here that wants to meet you." Nicholas said gently and softly, and also blocking the others from her line of sight which made her calm down a little. The others also noted her tensing up when she saw them, so they back up slowly and tried not to be in her line of sight.

Joy didn't answer verbally but she cocked her head to the side with an innocent questioning look. Nic smiled slightly and motioning for Doctor Marcus to come forward. Doctor Marcus did so and smiled slightly at Joy. Joy tensed a little, but not too much since this just one person. She can handle one person. She knew she could, that's why she stayed quiet and look at Doctor Marcus curiously.

Nic said again, "This is Mister Marcus. He wants to check on you for a while, is that okay? It won't hurt he promise." He persuaded gently.

Joy nodded slightly. The person didn't look threatening to her and he's not a doctor (even though he's going to check on her) but he looks kind and Sir Nic said that he wouldn't hurt her so that's enough for Joy to lower her inner wall a little and let him check on her.

Doctor Marcus didn't correct his title because they already have a deal about this, no doctor title, so he smiled gently to the child and said, "I'm going to check on some of your injuries okay? Tell me if you feel uncomfortable in any way, alright?"

Joy nodded and that's enough for the doctor to do his work. First, as not to throw Joy offguard, he examined the other injuries rather than her head first. He checked and rechecked some of the scars and bruises that has not yet faded and deemed mentally that all of them looks okay and well treated for him. Mister Nicholas sure did a great job on treating Joy's injuries.

After everything except from her head was done being checked by Doctor Marcus, he has to ask Joy first, "Is it okay if I take a look at your head for a while?"

Joy looked at Sir Nic and Nic nodded in approval, so Joy nodded as well to Mister Marcus here. Doctor Marcus smiled gently and said, "I'll try to check on it very gently, okay?"

Joy nodded again. As it is was obvious to the others that she refused to speak to the doctor, they made a mental note to not rush her to speak to them. Not when she hasn't and can't remember them yet.

Doctor Marcus, true to his words, very gently with his practiced skill hands as the proof for his years as a doctor, took off the bandages and very gently examined the wound there while as well treated it with his ointment.

The others, including Joy, wait patiently for the doctor to finish since Doctor Marcus seems to take his time slowly while examining Joy's injured head. The others and Joy didn't mind this, but the others can't help but to noticed Doctor Marcus' worried expression when he still examining Joy's head, and that made them more anxious than ever.

When he was done, he wrapped some new fresh bandages around her head and smiled softly at her before saying, "There. All done. It didn't hurt at all, right?"

Joy shook her head and smiled slightly as a simple gratitude, and that's enough for the doctor. Nic seems to be satisfied too since that's the first time he saw Joy smile so sincerely (even though it just a little) after the past two weeks she's been with him. It gone as fast as it's appear though but Doctor Marcus and Nic noticed it. Nic helped Joy put the rest of her long hair inside the cap since the cap bring some comfort for her, before helping her standing up gently.

When Joy took notice of the crowd once again she tensed up rigidly. The others backed away while Nic patted her shoulder and said, "Why don't you go to the restroom for a while, child? It'll be some time before we reach home."

Joy nodded once again and Katie took the opportunity, "Hello there! Nice to meet you. I can show you to the restroom." She offered.

Joy look at Sir Nic helplessly but Sir Nic nodded while smiled with assurance that it will be okay for her. Joy trust him so she nodded to Katie whom was very happy that she allow her. So they both went to the back of the station where the restrooms are while the others took the opportunity to talk about something that Joy shouldn't hear.

"Home? She's nae coming with us?" Douglas asked with so much of disappointment.

Nic sighed at this and said, "I hate to be the source of the disappointment but you all saw how much she still mistrust other people. So my best suggestion is to let her to stay at my place for a while, until everything was settled again. Meanwhile, you can tell the cops that the child is already found so they won't be patrolling around for so much. The child can only handle so much pressure after all."

At that, they can't argue more but to agree. Joy may won't come home with them all for a while, but at least she's save, and that's what matters the most for now.

When Nicholas saw that they all already agree to his temporary plan, he turned to the doctor and asked, "So what has been bothering you, Doctor? We can all see that you are very stressed about something when you examined her head. Is it much worse than what I thought in the first glance?" he asked with noticeable concern in his tone.

Doctor Marcus nodded sadly, "It has more difficult language to it, but what I can summarize for now, is that she has the worst case of amnesia and concussion. That's why her head is bleeding again if her brain works too much to process an information. But it's not just that.. there's more."

All went quiet. No one wants to hear the back of this conversation. No one does. Because they knew that they will regret it when they ask to hear it, just like when Joy got drowned in the sea. But they need to know so Doctor Marcus continued, "It's not just she's physically injured, but her mental mind is too. Her mind was too wound up with something and that's the very reason why her injury on her head reopen everytime she tries to remember something."

The others still silent. Doctor Marcus and Nicholas didn't blame them. It was too much for them, and all they want is just to have their Joy back with them. "So it all depends on her again? It all depends on her if she can remember again or not? And we can't help again? Just like when she's in coma after she drowned?" Duck asked desperately, not wanting to accept this, but has to anyway. Doctor Marcus nodded sadly.

They all can only bow their heads sadly, even Stephen Hatt and Marie were sad with the facts too. They knew they were being mean to her because she's unintentionally ruined their life, but it's not her fault, and now, the girl has to bear the burden to recover by herself. No one could help her except herself. And they all wouldn't even know if she would be able to remember again or not, because from what Doctor Marcus said, there's a big chance that she doesn't want to remember again.

Edward knew that they were all desperate and starts losing hope, but he's not the one who gave up so easily (even though he did almost give up when they can't find Joy anywhere for the past two weeks), but his little girl was found and they will help along the way as best as they can. Even if it was just as little as a greeting to her as a polite manner, they will try.

"We can do it. We're her family. Even though we can't help her for too much, we can just help her for little things like taking her to some places that was too far for her." Edward said to his engines friends and family with an encouraging smile.

At Edward's solid faith at helping their youngest member of the family, the others start to lighten up at the small idea.

"Sure, we can do that." Donald said.

"And make sure she stays safe while she's trying to recover." Duck added.

"Helping her bit by bit along the way, just so she will be comfortable with her visits to Sodor in the future," Timothy added with a smile.

"What do you say Sir Nic?" Sir Topham Hatt asked with a smile at the title,"Do you think that will work?"

Nic seems to be thinking about it before smiled and said, "As long as you all don't overwhelm her, I think that will work just fine. But if she's hurt or in one of her screaming episodes, you need to call me immediately. There's only so much trust she can put on others in the state she was in right now."

The others agree and just in time when Katie and Joy came back. Joy went straight to Nic and clutched his sleeve in her hand. Katie smiled softly at her before standing next to Mark, motioning to her friends that it went well, it's just that Joy was nervous to be away from Nic and to be with someone else she can barely remember.

It was to be expected from Joy with the state she was in, but the children and the others can't help but to be hurt a little with her action of mistrusting everyone. They didn't expect much less than that, but to be honest, that hurt. But they don't blame Joy. They couldn't and wouldn't. It's not her fault and she already bearing so much burden to try and recover from her state. She already has so much in her plate and they won't add it with their personal feelings.

Not now and never.

Sir Nic smiled softly at Joy and caressed her head a little to assure her that everything is fine. Joy closed her eyes and leaned to his touch while Nic whispered to the others,

"Don't mention any names around her. Especially her name."

They all agreed and nodded immediately. Joy look at the others with so much leery and tensing up, but can't help but to let out a big yawn which she failed to cover. The engines, especially her primary guardians smiled at her innocent look and the cuteness that come with it, even though she can't remember them right now.

"I guess we'll take our leave then." Sir Nic smiled at Joy and Joy yawned again as in agreement. Edward took the chance by asking, "Do you want a ride to your home, Sir Nic? I'm sure it's a long way of walking from here to your home, even with the short cuts."

Sir Nic look at Edward and then Joy, but Joy didn't seem to mind. She was just too sleepy right now to even get pressured with the familiar faces around her. So Sir Nic nodded and Edward smiled softly at Joy before his crew help them up to his cab. Joy still clinging to Nic's sleeve, but Nicholas didn't mind. He held her other hand when Edward started chuffing away from the station, and decided just to enjoy the ride while the breeze soothed Joy to sleep.

After about half an hour of comfortable ride, Edward arrived near a small house where Nic pointed out that he could stop here. But before Edward can say or do anything, he can hear a light but steady breathing from his cab. It turns out that the breeze and the warmth from Edward's firebox lulled Joy to sleep in his cab. Sir Nic noticed that she was asleep a while ago, but carry her up in his arms because they hasn't arrive at his home yet. Now that they already arrived, when Nic wants to carry her down from the cab, she whimpers because she can't feel the warmness from Edward's firebox. Nic tried this one more time with the same result, so he sighed with a hint of fondness before asking Edward's crew.

"Do you think you all can stay here so she can sleep here? I can sit outside to keep an eye on the engine and the child here. While you lads can have my guestroom for the night? She looks so peaceful and comfortable in her sleep and I think this is going to be the best sleep she could get for the first time in the past two weeks, and I would hate to be the reason to ruin that for her."

Edward's crew happily agreed that they can help Joy a little to be comfortable in her sleep and they knew Edward will be beyond happy having Joy in his cab.

As a matter in fact, Edward does feel joyful when his crew told him that they will stay here for the night. It's been a while since the last time Joy sleep in his cab. Joy never sleep in his cab anymore after she turns 9. It seems to the engines that Joy tried to be more independent with herselfs and tried not to rely too much to the engines.

It's not that she didn't want them around when she sleeps, it's the opposite actually. Joy just didn't want to disturb the already tired engines with her constant nightmares. She had more nightmares ever since her incident in drowning at the sea that she sometimes wakes up gasping for air and woke up the engine whose cab she sleeps in.

One time, she was sleeping in Donald's cab and she woke up trashing and gasping for air after her nightmare. Donald woke up the second he heard Joy's muffled cries and stay awake to soothe her and comfort her until she asleep. Turns out in the morning, Donald has a slight accident where he went through the red light because he was so sleepy while transporting some goods. Luckily, no one got hurt and Donald was fine and managed to deal with the rest of his day with not so much trouble. But Joy heard about the accident and the reason behind it and after that day she said she wouldn't sleep with the engines again. She said that it will only cause trouble for them.

Of course her guardians didn't agree about this, but when she pointed out her nightmare and Donald's almost accident, they all went quiet. Donald tried to protest that time that it was only one time and it's entirely his fault, but Joy said she was not dumb and knew that it was partly her fault, and she wouldn't want a second time.

There are arguments in that, but in the end, Joy won her argument and never stay the night and sleep inside the cab of the engines anymore since then.

For her to sleep in his cab again, he felt the blessed to have his little girl safe in his cab once more again, even if it's just for the night.

When they all settled for the night, what they don't know it's the difference in her dream for the night…

* * *

Joy used to have nightmares. She was so used to it for months that it almost seems to be a regular thing for her. But to be in a black space with nothing around her and to have someone else that she doesn't recognize in her dream, well… that is an unusual dream for her.

The person in her dream seems to be a boy with a usual British boy clothing which was not too fancy considering his too big clothing. He has hazelnut eyes and dark brown hair that was not too unusual around but Joy still couldn't put her fingers around. She doesn't recognize him but he seems to recognize her.

"Hello there." The boy greeted. The boy also has some transparent from top of his hair to his legs and seems to be more lighter with it. Joy has her guesses but she won't believe it until he confirms so.

"Hello.." she greeted back uncertainly.

The boy smiled before saying, "I guess you remember who you are in here, huh?"

Joy was confused. Like, really confused, "What ever do you mean?"

"Do you know who you are?" he asked again.

Now that's a silly question. "Of course I am. I'm-"

Wait. What is her name? Who is she? Why she didn't know who she is? So much questions in her brain but she pinpoint one thing that it the most important.

"Who are you?" Joy asked back.

The boy smiled sadly and said, "My name is Archie Levington. And you are Joy Western."

She was not convinced, "I'm.. Joy Western?"

The boy, Archie, nodded and said, "There's a lot to explain but there's no time to do it with logical explanation, but what I can say is,

"Joy, when you drowned at the age of 8, you can encounter and meet parts of wandering spirits."

Joy was not following this. "Wait. What?"

Archie continued, "You don't trust me, do you? I have my solid proof here." He then snapped his finger which echoing around the black endless space. Soon enough there's an old projector that lights up a square of screen in front of them that played that faithful day where Joy suddenly can communicate with parts of wandering spirits.

"When people died, their spirits went up and go elsewhere and didn't stay in this world. That's why, there's no ghost of that real person lingering in this world that they left behind. Devils and Angels maybe but not the real person." Archie explained while the projector show visions of what he tried to explain, "But as you can see, when there's unfinished business, some spirits, left behind a little part of them that still lingers in this world, but not a whole part of them, just a tiny part, which wanders in this world trying to find answers. The example is this man, whom I'm sure you've met him previously."

The projector showed Joy one of her dreams that she remembers until this day. Joy shivers a little at the realization and said, "That's.. That's Harry's father.." she whispers.

The projector showed Joy that Harry's father was talking to her in white endless space. Joy in that dream look confused at first but settle down when Harry's father told her who he was. He then told her in that dream that if Harry's mother would ever try to harm her with her words, she just need to say this..

And that very words haunt her till this day..

"An orphan shouldn't bully another orphan who has a better life than her"

Joy shivers more at the very precise dream of hers that she dreamed months ago. Archie stopped the projector there and said, "You must know that it was not Harry's father himself who's there. It was just a part of him that was still left behind in this world. He must have still worrying that his wife will bully an orphan child, which was why when he died, a part of him left in this world still wandering and worrying about that."

Archie look solemnly to Joy's eyes and said, "When you drowned, you accidentally bumped into his half of wandering spirit there in the sea which made him unconsciously went into you dream and made you fell in coma for 2 weeks. His part of wandering spirit finally was in peace when you told off Harry's mother the precise words he told you to, and since his part finally don't have an unfinished business anymore, his part of wandering spirits can left this world.

"But ever since then your point of view changed. You have nightmares from your shock and trauma, yes, but that's not just it. Now, when you accidentally bumped into some part of wandering spirits, the part of the spirit can communicate with you to settle their unfinished business."

"Wait. So what you mean is now I can talk and see ghosts now?" Joy asked confuse.

Archie shook his head, "No. You can't talk or see dead people ghosts because they didn't exist again in this world. What left of them is just a tiny part of memory that remembers their unfinished business which made that memory took the shape of their owner when they tried to talk to you."

Joy processed this, "So which means.. if I accidentally bumped into one of those lingering memories, that memory can talk to me about their unfinished business and if their business was finally settled, than that memory vanish from this world?"

"Exactly." Archie proudly smile at Joy's speed thinking. But before Archie can say more, Joy held out a hand stopping him and said, "Then can we say the wandering spirits as wandering memories instead? It makes more sense."

Archie shrugged, "Sure, why not? Anyways, As probably you hasn't know yet, I'm Archie Levington's wandering memory. The thing is, I died 10 years ago when I was just a 10 year old boy in a hit and run accident. As you can guess probably, when you fall off that cliff, you accidentally bumped into my wandering memory. But.. this is not just as easy as when you bumped into Harry's father wandering memory."

Joy tilted her head in confusement, "What do you mean?"

Archie sighed, "The thing is.. you bumped into me so hard and you fell unconscious afterwards, because of that, some of my memory here replace your memory."

Both children fell silent, one with widen eyes, one that anticipating a reaction. "Wait. You mean you possessed me?!" Joy freak out.

Archie immediately protested, "No! I told you before the ghosts of the dead people didn't exist again in this world! And I'm neither an angel or a devil so there's no possesses in your case here. To put it simply, because you bumped into my wandering memory too hard, I accidentally went into your mind and can't get out, which proceeds to my left memory here become yours."

"And- And my memory?.."

"They are lock away in the deepest mind of yours. They won't resurface until you can get rid of my wandering memory here in your mind."

"And how do I do that? Because from what I can learn, is that you stuck here in my mind, that's why you can't leave me yet, and you just manage to talk to me now."

Archie nodded, "Because you are now sleeping in your guardian's cab. It made you comfortable in your sleep, that's why I can slip into your mind and dream just now. Before, I can't even slip through because of your wild nightmares. What was up with that? You have the solution yet you didn't use it?"

Joy sighed at this and said, "It's not like I don't want my nightmares get taken care of, but when I sleep in my guardian's cab and if my nightmares resurfaced, that will woke up my guardians. And when they did, they will stay up all night until I can fall asleep again. And when they did, they will be sleepy in the morning and go to work sleepy enough to may have cause an accident. I don't want to hurt them when they tried their best for me to not hurt myself."

Archie look thoughtfully at her before saying, "You're a good kid, you know. And believe me when I said that your family loves you so much. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise, because it will only break you in the end, just like what they did to you when you bumped into me that night."

Joy's eyes widened in realization and she remembered the tidbits of that night when she ran into the forest. She rubbed her eyes tiredly at that but pay attention again when Archie said, "You may have remember some of your memories right now but that won't last long if we don't hurry. As we're speaking right now, your mind in the reality didn't remember anything, and I mean it, any single thing about your memory. What you remember is just some little parts of my memory that was stuck in my wandering memory. That is why you remember yourself as Archie Levington but still unsure because your mind still try to interfere with my memories that stuck in a wrong place.

"Anyway, There's a time limit in this. My wandering memory is still in this world in the first place is because I don't even know who was the one that hit me with their car that day. Usually wandering memory can solve their own problems if they could and then vanish when they solved it. But in my case, I can't find out who my 'killer' is, and that was something when you can't find answers for 10 years as a wandering memory. Not to mention the other people couldn't find out who is the one who hit me, because in my case of hit and run, the person who ran was never found out until this day."

Joy held up her hands and asked, "Woah, okay, wait. So your memory here is still wandering around in this world because you can't find out who the culprit is. But what is this about time limits you were talking about?"

"That's the it. The only way you can get rid of my wandering memory from your mind is that you have to find out who the culprit is behind my hit and run case. If in a week you haven't got the answer, then my wandering memory will consume yours and you will remain amnesia forever."

Joy can't even believe her hearings right now.

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

 **A.N : Okay, turns out this was longer than the previous chapter. This chapter was almost 12.000 words, and I'm actually happy with how it turns out. I already planned this since as long as I can remember it, and I'm sorry that it turns out this problem of Joy's will take longer than just 2 chapters** **which was saying a lot really. Anywho, I'll be trying to update fast enough for the next chapter but I won't give my word to it because I have something else to do.**

 **Hopefully my English wasn't that bad in here so you can understand the situation Joy's in right now. So yeah, please favorite, follow, or comment this story, that will make my day** **Hopefully you all are satisfied with the current explanation and hopefully I took some of you by surprise with how's the story turns out.** **Have a nice day people! And thank you for reading this story and take your time to read the Author's Note as well. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Forget Me Not (Doing) : Chapter 9

**Forget Me Not (Doing) : Chapter 9**

" _Wait, What?!" Joy exclaimed, not believing her ears, "Why is there even a time limit?!"_

" _If it's more than a week, my memory will already plaguing your mind and erased everything. You will be confused for the rest of your life if you don't find the culprit in a week." Archie said solemnly._

 _Joy can only sighed at this. Beggars can't be pickers, as did the saying goes, "And how do I find the culprit? Do you have any clues?"_

 _Archie sighed and shook his head, "Not even one."_

 _Joy was silent before asking again, "You serious?"_

 _Archie did shrugged but said, "If I had a clue, I would've find the culprit myself years ago."_

 _Joy can't even think of saying anything right now, except sighing again and just asked the most important question, "Will I remember all of this when I wake up?"_

 _Archie looked at her with so much sadness that Joy knew instantly what his answer's going to be, "No. The only thing that I could slip in your memory is the tiny bit of what you must do, which is 'find the culprit who hit and run me'. You won't be able to remember anything else except my current memory that stuck in your mind like the roads and shortcuts. You won't and can't remember anyone else, or the past. Your mind can't handle it right now."_

 _Joy knew. Joy knew that Archie knew that she won't be able to make it. With not a thing that she could remember, this mission seems hopeless for them both. But there's a tiny bit of Archie's faith on her that she will and can find the culprit, and that was enough for Joy to keep going for now. Besides, she doesn't have too much of a choice anyway._

" _Will I remember you?"_

 _Archie look up sadly but manage a tiny sincere smile while saying, "You won't. But the mission of what you must do will stick around. At the very least, you will know that you are not the real Archie Levington. That's the only thing I can do for now. Being a wandering memory, I got my hands tied as well. You'll be alone in this, Joy. But, if you managed to sleep comfortably in some time and not being disturb by the nightmares, maybe I could come up here again. But the chances are slim, and you will not remember anything either." He sighed before putting his hand on her forehead, "I can't do anything else, Joy. With that minimum information, you know that I knew the chances of you turning back to normal was slim. I'm not the always optimist person in my days, Joy Western, and what I will and can say that this might be hopeless. But.. You got people that loves you, Joy Western. Use that as an advantage for searching the culprit, and good luck to you, my friend. May your guide will always be with you."_

 _With that, Joy woke up from her strange dream…_

* * *

Joy, true to Archie's words, can't remember anything from her dream or from her memories. All she can remember is the roads, shortcuts, she's not Archie Levington, and she has to find the culprit behind the hit and run of Archie Levington's case.

Nothing. She can't remember anything else. And that frustrated her. A lot.

Joy groaned from her position at the cab. It was morning already and she doesn't know why she has to find this culprit. She can't think of any reason, but knew that this was very important and urgent. She had a feeling, that a week? Yeah, a week. She only has that much time to do this single thing that she doesn't know why she has to do it but felt important to her.

Joy was thinking about this when Edward called her, "Are you awake, child?"

Joy jumped and look up ahead that it was the engine's face who was talking to her. Or.. at least she thought he was asking her.

"Um.. Hello?"

The uncertainty in her voice was clear to Edward, but he knew he can't ask too much of her. Not in the state of she is right now.

"Hello, dear. Sir Nic seems to have the breakfast all ready, child. You might want to go in the house." Edward said gently.

Joy look up to the house. She remember Sir Nic, and that's good enough for her. Maybe she could ask him about this later? But she was so uncertain. The uncertainty was killing her, and she was feeling agitated of not knowing what to do right now.

"Child?"

Joy jumped again. She guess that's what they call her for now. She doesn't mind, because all the name that she can remember was only two. Sir Nic, and Archie Levington.

"Y-Yeah, I'll go in."

Joy hopped down from the cab and went to the house, but she nodded at Edward as an acknowledgement and went inside to meet the engine's driver, fireman, and the only person she knew in the room, Sir Nic.

"Ah, there you are, child. Breakfast is ready. You're feeling hungry?"

Joy does not. But she figures she'll need a lot of energy to do this one thing that her mind has been telling her to do for non-stop since she woke up. So she nodded at the offer and said a quiet thank you.

The breakfast was not uneventful, it's rather a comfortable silence, and Joy was grateful for it. She can't handle crowd for now, especially with the ones she has familiar feelings with. But she was determined to find this culprit, even though she doesn't know really why she needs to do this, but she will. Maybe it will help her somehow.

Maybe.

"Ehm.. Sir Nic?" Joy asked when Sir Nic took all the plates and put them all in the sink.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, while the driver and fireman went to Edward to warm up his boiler so they could go and do their work.

"Can I go explore?" Joy asked, which instantly made Sir Nic tensed, but she quickly added, "To Sodor? And also selling today's newspaper?"

Sir Nick loosen up and said, "You can, dear. And you don't need to sell those newspapers if it feels too much for you."

Joy shook her head, "It will help me, I need something to hold after all." She then smiled a little before asking, "Can I go now?"

Sir Nic smiled back and ruffled her flat cap head and saying, "Sure, you can. Come back before it gets too dark, okay?"

Joy smiled at the permission, "I will." Before went to the front space that served as Sir Nic's office. Why she remembered that she didn't know, but she did know that she has to move fast since the time limit is just a week. And with the nothing she knew, this will be a tricky task to fulfill.

She only knows that she has to give this a try.

"And the newspaper is in my office, Dear! At the left side!" Sir Nic called from the dining room.

Joy found a little stack of newspapers and quickly pick it up, "Found it! Can I take the bike as well, Sir Nic?"

"Sure, Dear!"

"Thank you Sir Nic!" With that, Joy put her newspapers on her basket and jumped onto the spare bike that Sir Nic keep around for emergencies. She has the same attire as yesterday and everyone who was looking at her, thought she was a boy since her long hair was hidden inside her cap. But Joy didn't mind. She has to do this.

Or the agitation will eat her alive.

When Joy took the bike and went outside, Edward was already gone and Sir Nic did tell her that the engine and his crew have to go back in a hurry since they are already late for work. Joy didn't remember the engine, but he look awfully familiar to her.

Joy shook her head, she was riding the bike to Sodor now. She needs to prioritize her mission for now.

* * *

Connor saw her went through Vicarstown Station with her bike. He blew his whistle and said, "Good Morning!"

"Morning!" Joy replied back while she pedaled the bike in a hurry manner. She didn't know but Connor was surprised that she actually answers his greetings. It was a small thing but it made Connor very happy and felt more lively to do his work for today.

* * *

Now to be truthful, Joy didn't have a single clue in what she has to do right now. She only ride the bike and go with it. Now that she think it more thoroughly, she has no idea what she's doing right now.

"What am I suppose to do?.." Joy talk to herself. She stopped at the near station and saw people around, waiting for their train to come, or getting out from the current arrive engine and went off the station, just doing their own business stuff.

Joy parked her bike near the station and sat down at one of the bench. She did glance at the station's name sign near to where she came in, but seeing 'Knapford' words hurt her head again, so she stop looking and instead, sat down to relieve her headache and trying to figure out in what to do next.

A couple of engines come and go in that busy morning. Joy noticed that every single one of them, threw her a worried glance and that irked her a little, but also confused her. When the next engines come and did that again, Joy irkedly stand up and went to one engine, the only one who didn't even spare a glance to her, and asked,

"Why are they looking at me like that?"

Joy didn't bother to turn down her voice which made the other engines heard her, while the engine she was talking to, Diesel, just snorted and said,

"Why do you ask me for? Don't you remember anything?"

Joy's eyes widened at that. While the steam engines, who were on the station, glared at Diesel. Every engines in the island knew what state Joy's got into (including the diesels) , and was told to not give their name to her since that will trigger her headache. But no one told him to not get rough talking with her, so that's what just Diesel did.

Diesel and Diesel-10, were never a big fan of Joy, and neither was Joy, so they tried not to cross path with each other. The steam engines also told Joy not to get near them, because they can hurt her. Joy knew what both diesels can do and promised her guardians just that. She was friends with the good diesels, like Den, Dart, Mavis, Rusty, and many other else, but she never, never, went and talk to Diesel willingly like now.

The steam engines and Diesel knew that it must be because of her amnesia. But still.. Both steam engines and Diesel don't like it, and Diesel made this known by rough talking at her.

"Diesel! How could you be so rude?!" Duck said furiously from the other platform, fortunately for Diesel, the farthest off from him. But what he didn't realize is that Joy ignored Duck and Diesel's hurtful comment and said,

"Well I guess I am. I don't think I remember much else either for my inconvenience. From your words and from the way you look at me, I know you don't like me, and I'm not trying to get you to like me either. So, can you please help me and direct me to someone who might help me find a way?"

Diesel and the steam engines, were at least shocked in different degrees. Duck and Diesel were the most shocked ones, while Edward, who was also there for his passenger train, was a little surprised but decided to help his amnesia young charge when Diesel didn't seem to be willing to help her.

"What are you trying to find, my little friend? A way?" Edward asked kindly.

Joy look at the familiar engine whom was at the house earlier and nodded.

Diesel snorted again but relented a little, "If you want to find a way, there are so many tracks and ways out here. If you want to find a particular one, go find Sir Topham Hatt. Not us. We only know so much and I thought humans suppose to know more." He mocked her at the end.

But Joy didn't pay any attention to the last bit. She was just glad that he finally giving her a hint, even though it was from the help of the blue engine. Which reminds her…

"Who is Sir Topham Hatt?" the name bring a headache to her, but she relented and tried to endure it for now, or else, she won't be able to finish this mission in her head.

"There he is now, little one." Stanley said from beside Diesel. True enough, Sir Topham Hatt was walking out from his office. Joy turned around and asked,

"Are you Sir Topham Hatt?"

Sir Topham Hatt was surprised but managed to keep it down so it won't overwhelm her and just smiled slightly, "Yes, that's me. What do you want to know, child?"

Joy just pointed it out, "Do you know anything about Archie Levington? Or maybe, a way to know more about him?"

Everyone stiffen at that, but Sir Topham Hatt regained his composure and said, "Unfortunately I know very little about the boy." At this, Joy's shoulders slumped, but Sir Topham Hatt wasn't finished, "I only knew that he was a bit of adventurous boy and a very kind hearted boy, but if you want to know more, you can go to Blue Mountain Quarry."

Joy straighten up again, "Blue Mountain Quarry? What about there?"

Sir Topham Hatt smiled, "You can find a little green Irish engine there with tall funnel and buck teeth," not meaning to insult, but Sir Topham Hatt run out of ideas in how to describe an engine while trying not to give out the engine's name, "now, he has a driver that actually knew Archie Levington."

At that, Joy brighten up, "He does?"

Sir Topham Hatt nodded, "If it still not enough for you, you can go and ask the older people or some engines around here. I think they might have known Archie Levington themselves. If it still not enough, I think Sir Nic might know him better than we do. Didn't you ask him?"

Joy winced internally. She forgot to ask Sir Nic when she was so hastily went out to Sodor to find some answers. If Sir Nic knew so much, maybe she can ask him later at dinner. For now, since she's in Sodor anyway, might as well get some information from others.

"I forgot.. But thank you Sir Topham Hatt!" Joy finally smiled, "And thanks to you too, uhm.. white, blue, and black engine!" she waved at the three engines jovially since she was so happy inside that she finally got a lead for her mental mission, and has finally forgotten of her slight headache, which was slowly gone at her growing excitement.

"You're welcome!" Sir Topham Hatt, Stanley, and Edward said, while other steam engines just smiled at her innocence, including Duck, but Diesel stop her from going by saying,

"Hey! We aren't even yet! I gave you some answers for your question, and 'thank you' won't just cut it for me." He protested. Others glared, but Joy think hard about what to repay him for the answers. She didn't even spare to think that he was the only one who pressured her to gave him back something to repay him.

Joy look back at the newspapers in her bike's basket, "Uhm.. I don't have anything else, but maybe.. you want some newspaper?" she asked sheepishly.

Other engines snickered at Diesel and some trying desperately to hold their laugh, but Diesel just sighed at the confused child and said, "Fine. You can give that newspaper to my driver, since engines don't really read newspapers.. Luckily for you, my driver forgot to brought his daily newspaper with him, so he was grumpy all morning."

"Hey! I'm not!" yelled Diesel's driver, which made some other crews laughed or chuckled.

"Yes, you are. You can give him the newspaper now, child." Diesel said, not unkindly to Joy. Joy complied and gave the driver a newspaper which the driver took gratefully and start reading it.

Joy saw that the newspaper actually satisfied the driver, so she asked out, "Uh.. Do your drivers want some newspaper as well? I can give you as a thank you."

The engines chuckled, but Edward said, "I think our drivers are good already, child. Besides, I don't think you can just give the newspaper for free, dear. What would Sir Nic say about that?" he chided gently for the last part.

Joy scratched her hair in confusement. She understand what Edward meant, but surely Sir Nic wouldn't mind, right? After all, they were helping her. But she merely nodded and said 'good-bye' before setting off with her bike and went to the Blue Mountain Quarry with the shortcut she only know of.

* * *

It wasn't long after that when Joy finally reached the Blue Mountain Quarry. And when she saw the mountain, she knew instantly why it was named 'Blue Mountain'. The mountain was obviously blue coloured, and the sound of rocks from the mountains, Joy's pretty sure that's where the 'Quarry' is.

"Here goes or nothing.." Joy murmured to herself and proceed to parked her bike near the station, then she went to the mountain by walking.

It's only been minutes before Joy started to hear buzzing sounds of the workers, engines' working, and rocks. Lots of rocks. Now Joy just has to stay quiet and tried to listen closely into the busy sound of everyone's working, and try to pinpoint the one she was suppose to be looking for..

"Oi Rheneas! There some trucks for you to carry on!" Skarloey said from his place near the Blondin Bridge.

"Right on it, Skarloey!" Rheneas, the no. 2 engine said from his place near Owen.

"Paxton! Stop reversing! You almost hit Peter Sam there!" said the number 3 engine named, Sir Handel. Exclaiming to the green diesel engine.

"Oops.. Sorry, Peter Sam! Guess I have to be more careful there.." Paxton replied, finally stopped reversing.

"No doubt about it.." Peter Sam lightly humored.

"Luke! Have yee seen the trucks I s'ppose to pull?!" said an impatient sound of Duncan, the Scottish engine.

"It was right there, Duncan! Near the slates that Rusty's just carry on!"

There. Joy finally found it. The small green steam engine with tall funnel and buck teeth, along with his Irish accent. She saw the engine and was thinking of a way to approach him when the green diesel engine saw her.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" Paxton asked out loud which stopped some of the engines from working and look at Paxton's direction, out of curiosity.

"Uhm.." Joy tried to think of a response, but went out from her hiding place. When she did, all the engines recognized her and was shocked to see that her appearance does look like a boy like what the other engines, that saw her yesterday, said, but her 'Joy Western' traits are all there too, so they knew they weren't mistaken her from someone.

"What are yee doing here, kid? These ain't place for a child like yee." Duncan said a little grumpily. He, like the other steam engines, was very fond of Joy Western. Joy used to come down to the quarry to play with the engines, or just helping out the way she could or just keep them company and they enjoyed her company as well, but with the state she was in right now, Duncan didn't think they should risk it with her being here. If so much as a familiar name can give her a headache because of her bad state of amnesia, Duncan was pretty sure that their bickering when they work will cause her a whole lot of headache later.

"Well.. yeah.. But.. I'm here from Sir Topham Hatt's direction." Joy said rubbing her head sheepishly and pointing to the small green Irish engine, "I was looking for you. Sir Topham Hatt said your driver might have known of Archie Levington, more than Sir Topham Hatt himself." She reasoned. The name did give her a headache, but with the answers she was craving to and the excitement of an adventure itself, soothe her headache which made it more tolerable for Joy to handle.

The other engines were surprised, but Luke's driver step out from his engine and smiled gently to Joy, "Hop on in, kid. I'll tell you what I know along the way."

Joy complied and smiled gratefully before went forward to Luke. She tipped her cap in acknowledgement to the engine and his driver help her up to his cab.

Luke's driver is the oldest driver there at the narrow gauge engines' line. He's not too old, but he did have a bushy brown beard that connected to his sides hair which made him look just as old or even older than he looks. But he's laidback enough to ignored Duncan's warning and started Luke off so his engine start puffing and chuffing again along the line.

"So.. You want to know about Archie Levington?" Luke's driver asked. Joy nodded eagerly, but Luke's fireman was a bit confused, "Archie Levington? Isn't he the boy who died 10 years ago? Saving a girl from a hit and run?"

"Yes." Luke's driver said curtly, "But he was so much more than that from my experience meeting him."

"How did you meet him?" Joy asked.

"Well.."

 _It was a sunny day. A little cloudy but nevertheless, it was a great day. Luke's driver, named Charlie, was just about to head out to work and prepare Luke for the work as well, when something in his backyard caught his eyes._

 _A certain lad, 8 year old by how young he looks, was stealing his strawberries from his backyard._

"He stole them?" Joy asked, confused. She knew stealing was wrong even though she forget some major things but rules like that stick into her head until she die. So she wonder why this Archie Levington stole from Luke's driver? Let alone stealing some strawberries?

"Oh! I remember that one!" Luke suddenly said, "I helped you chasing him around!"

"Right, Old Chap." Luke's driver chuckled lightly, "I've tried to catch him first when he was stealing, but turns out, he was some Street Rat that was pretty athletic and fast for his age. I couldn't keep up, and that's why I asked Luke and our fireman here, for help."

 _Charlie managed to catch up with the stealing boy by chasing him around until he's tired. He seems to be pretty new around here, so he didn't know any shortcuts or way to help him get away, but Luke's driver and fireman knew some shortcuts so they were able to catch up with the boy._

 _When the boy was tiring enough from running. Charlie quickly caught him by the collar and asked sternly, "Why are you stealing my strawberries, lad? Don't your parents taught you that stealing is wrong?"_

 _The boy look scared, especially when he realized he was caught, and quickly replied, "I knew it was wrong.. But I was hungry, and I don't have any money.. Please forgive me.." he pleaded meekly._

 _Looking at the boy's appearance, Luke's driver and fireman knew that he was an orphan and he was telling the truth. Luke look particularly sad hearing the boy's sad pleading voice for them to forgive him for stealing. So he blew his whistle to caught his crew's attention and said, "I'll work very hard for today, Mister Charlie. And I'll work more to cover up what the boy has stolen. Please forgive him?"_

 _Luke's driver already forgave the boy since he saw the thin frame of the boy when he was in his backyard. But he wants to make sure that the boy won't live up from his stealing. The boy won't be able to handle the guilt that he has to live to if he only lives with what he steals. And Charlie doesn't want to see this boy become a criminal in the future. He'll make sure of that._

" _I know, Old Chap. It's fine. I was just about to take him for some breakfast. Then I guess I can teach you how to earn your own money."_

" _Re-Really?" The boy stammered incredulously._

" _Yes, young boy. My name's Charlie, kid. And the engine is Luke. This here is our fireman, Chad. What's your name, kid?"_

" _A-Archie.. Archie Levington."_

" _Well Archie, if you want to go the right way, than I have no doubt that you'll be something in the future." Charlie smiled gently to the young boy, and the young boy smiled as well. Luke and their fireman also smiled contently, watching their comrade who had lost his son at early age, interact with the young boy who has lost his parents in his early age as well. But they have no doubt that the two of them will help each other in their own way. No doubt about that…_

"I taught the boy about some fruits and seeds that he can eat and afford at the forest. I taught him how to play a guitar, and he turns out to be someone I know he would be." Charlie said fondly to the memories.

"He also gave the boy his guitar. He said the boy need it much more than he do." Chad said.

"And it was the right decision." Charlie said, "He can play the guitar better than me. Making his own songs and sang it in the center of the towns that he visited. Earn some money from it and live up from it without a need to steal. In my opinion, he has become the good Street Rat I know he would be." He said fondly.

"So he learned everything from you?" Joy finally asked. She already grasped on somewhat the early age of Archie Levington, but she still has so much gaps in it that she needed to learn before finding out who the culprit is.

"Not everything. Just some of it. He stayed with Sir Nic more, so I guess if you really want to know Archie a lot more.. than I guess you have to ask Sir Nic later." Charlie said, he then asked, "Tell me, child. Why do you want to know more about Archie? He was gone even before you were born."

Joy shrugged, "I'm curious. My mind keeps nagging about it and it's driving me around. But.. Do you know who hit him that cost him.. his life?" she asked quietly for the last part. Luke's crew grew silent and so does Luke. But it was the engine who answers Joy's question, "We don't know. I mean.. I don't think none of us knew. People searched and searched, even the Police Department. But.. they said they can only do so much for an orphan.. so they cut the case close in just a few days after the search." He said sadly.

"Oh.." Joy felt awkward asking such sensitive question to someone who knew Archie Levington better than she does, but then.. a thought occurs to her, "How about.. the engines?"

Luke turned confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean.." Joy tried, "That's from people point of view. That's why they haven't find who the culprit is. How about from the engines' point of view? Or maybe the vehicles? Do they have some guesses?"

Luke and his crew thought about this, but before they answer, Sir Handel passed by and answer it with his own answer, "Bah! If the humans can't find the culprit, what made you think that the engines could?" he said a little snappishly.

"Well.." Joy mulled over this. It's not like Sir Handel to be mean to her. He was snappish to everyone, even to his surrogate brother, Peter Sam. But he does grew fond of the little human over the years that she spent to keep them company at work. All the steam engines and some diesels grew to love her over the 5 years she lived here. Not just because they want to protect her childish innocents traits that has become her trademark and the kindness she showed to engines alike. Not just that. But the main reason is..

She depends on them.

She depends to all of them to teach her from right or wrong. She depends on them to be her true family. She depends on them like her lifeline was depends on it. She depends on them.. to be there for her… No matter how cloudy or shiny.. she wants them.. the engines, to be there in her life. And for everything they hold on to, it will be a lie if they said that they don't care about that.

No. That was the most important thing that they held on to her and why they love her so much?

Because it made them feel useful..

They are useful engines for work. Yes, they took proud of that, but the way Joy do to them when she enters their life, it made them even more useful in the way that they don't think they would feel to.

She counts on them to make the day feel sunnier. She counts on them to just be there for her. She knew they are very busy at working their buffers off for the people in the island, and they knew that the controllers love the engines like they are their own sons and responsibility.

But to be honest? When they become unuseful.. they knew the controllers or people won't need them anymore and they will be gone to be scrapped.

And let's face it.. Even though the controllers thought of them like they were theirs family, no one could defeat the fact that, there was only one person who thought the engines as their only one and true family.

And that person is.. no other than Joy Western herself.

They care about her too much to be snappish for no good reason. They will be snappish to her if they thought that it was not good for her. Trying in an indirect way to keep Joy in the right way that they thought that is.

But even with all the thoughts put into one, even Joy Western has her own plan forming slowly in her head.

And the engines.. were not ready for her to be independent from them.

Not ready at all.

"Well I guess I'm just curious.. You know.. maybe the engines' point of view from people in that incident are different. And.., scratch that.. engines' point of view are a lot different than people in general basis." Joy said with a little confident that she has now in her mind.

"What's your point in this, kid?" Sir Handel asked, confuse.

"Say.. from now on, I will ask the engines. What are your thoughts on the boy by the name, Archie Levington?" Joy asked with newfound curiosity.

Sir Handel frowned slightly and just say one thing in his mind about the boy,

"He was a scallywags."

"A what?" Joy asked, completely confused.

"It means he was a rascal." Peter Sam chimed in from the other side of Luke. Their voices were not one of annoyance, but more of a fond exaggeration, "Cheeky in some ways or another." Peter Sam added.

"How so? I thought he was kind to other people?" Joy asked, more intrigued more than ever.

"He was." Peter Sam said, quite amused, "But to us engines, he let down his guard, and just be himself. Which means, he was a cheeky little rascal, but an innocent little boy as well."

Joy scratched her head, "I don't.. get it."

Sir Handel just mockingly glared at his surrogate brother and said, "Look what have you done, Brother. You confused her."

"Did not!" Peter Sam retorted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did. Not!"

"Did. Too!"

While the two brothers were bickering to each other, Luke, his crews, and Joy, saw an orange-brown tender small gauge engine coming up from behind Sir Handel, slowly but surely, bumped into Sir Handel's back bumper purposely, making the latter jumped forwards. Surprised but not hurt, just like what Duke intended to.

"Quit your bickering, you scallywags! This will never suit His Grace. Never!" Duke, or affectionately known as 'Granpuff', said, making both Sir Handel and Peter Sam quit their bickering and stared down to the railway while saying a quipped 'sorry'.

The air was never tense, but Luke decided to break the slight tense air by asking, "Hello, Duke. What are you doing here?"

Duke didn't notice Luke at first when he was going to scold both his former mentee, but when the young green engine greet him, he finally noticed him and the passenger on his cab, "Hello there, Luke. Hello there, Child. I was just passing by when I heard this two bickering with each other, so I stop by. Now where are you two off to?"

Before Luke can answer him, Joy answer him first, "We are off to nowhere!" She grinned widely, "Who are you?"

Duke knew what happened to Joy, so he was clearly hesitant to answer her question since he doesn't want to hurt her head more, but Sir Handel come into his rescue by saying, "He is Granpuff, Kid. The oldest one in the island."

"Really?" Joy asked, excitement was clear in her eyes. Her head did hurt a little when hearing the nickname, but she still can tolerate it. Afterall, Granpuff was not Duke's real name, and the only ones who call him Granpuff were just his former mentees, Sir Handel and Peter Sam.

"Really?" Luke asked, overlapping Joy's question, "I thought Stephen is the oldest one on the island?"

"Isn't that title belongs to Glynn? He was quite old too you know." Rusty suddenly came from beside Peter Sam.

"I thoug't Edward is the oldest one." Duncan chimed in.

"Edward? He's not that old.." Rheneas said, "How about Skarloey? He's older than Edward." He snickered to Skarloey, which made the latter frowned and retorted, "You are just as old as I am, Rheneas. Don't say no, you know I was right."

With all the quipped and chimed ins, everyone forgot that they weren't suppose to mention any names in Joy's presence. One or two names are fine for Joy to handle in a single take, but four or five names in a single conversation? Her head was hurting. A lot.

When she can't handle it anymore, she held out a hand up and immediately caught the attention of the engines and said, or rather murmuring while trying not to whimper in pain, "Can-can you stop? M-My head is hurting.. A lot.. Please stop.." she pleaded pitifully.

The engines quickly quiet down and Luke immediately chuffed away from the crowd. He just remembered that Joy can't handle the crowd so well in her state right now. He felt guilty.

The other engines felt guilty as well, and they let Luke puffed away to make some wide open air for Joy. They were lucky that Joy has the strength to stop them before she caught up in her panic attack. If not.. they won't be able to be relieve from the feeling of guilty for the near future.

* * *

When they were finally alone and put quite some distance from the other engines, Luke asked gently, "Are you okay, Child?"

Joy nodded, but then noticed that Luke can't see her head since she's in his cab, so she answered meekly, "Yes.. I'm.. I'm sorry about that.. It's just.. My head hurt so much, I-I don't know what to do.. and.."

"Breathe, Dear, breathe." Luke's driver said, which Joy quickly complied, "That's a good Las'."

Joy breathe in again, then sagged in pure relief, "T-Thank you.."

"It's okay.. We're sorry we made you uncomfortable.." Luke said, sadly. Joy shook her head and said, "It's fine I guess.. I.. I just don't know what happened to me.. and I.. I never.. I never feel so clueless before.."

Luke softly smiled and said, "Don't worry about that.. You'll figure it out soon enough."

Luke was chuffing forward when Joy sat down and let her feet dangling from Luke's cab while asking with the uncertainty that's plaguing her, "You really think so?"

"For me and the others? Yeah, I would say, yes." Luke soothed, which certainly sooth Joy's uncertainty a little. She's still uncertain, but if this engine said she can do it, then she guess she could do it after all. With or without her memory.

"Where are we going Luke?" Joy asked after Luke chuffed and puffed on the rail tracks for some time.

"We're going to the castle ground." Luke said.

"Castle ground?" Joy asked back.

"Yes, well, here we are." Luke said, braking when they reached the castle gates.

"Wow.." Joy was mesmerized. She has familiar feelings with this place, but her headache didn't act up this time which was a good sign for her.

"I know, right? It's so awesome." Luke agreed.

"Luke? Is that you?"

A feminine voice that rich of French accent was coming from the other side of the castle, and soon enough, Joy and Luke can see a light blue engine with gold running plates was chuffing towards them, "Oh, hello there. Having a good day?" She asked Joy when she saw the little girl.

Joy nodded nervously. She wanted to hide inside Luke's cab because she felt like she encounter a stranger, but she do has some familiar feelings towards the female engine, so she peeked her head out again and said shyly, "Hi.."

Millie and Luke softened at her shyness and the former happily replied, "Hello to you too, sweetie."

Joy softly smiled at that and later grinned. Millie and Luke chuckled before the former asked, "So, what brings you two to the castle ground?"

Luke immediately said, "Oh, I think the child would like to ask some engines about something that involving Archie Levington." He said while trying to look at the girl in his cab.

Joy immediately nodded at that, "Yeah, do you know some engines that might be around at the day of his incident? I.. I know it sounded insensitive, but it's really important to me right now.. or maybe you know something about him? I think everything will help right now.. please?" she pleaded again, meekly in the end.

Millie was looking at her with a sad gaze before answering, "I'm sorry, I don't think I knew much about this Archie Levington. I heard the news before, but you see, I'm a narrow gauge engine, so I can't travel to some tracks that meant for normal size engines. The accident happened near the normal sized tracks and far away from this castle ground, so.. unfortunately I can't tell you much other than from what I heard from Sir Robert reading out loud the newspaper.. Sorry about that, little one.."

Joy look down sadly but smiled afterwards saying, "It's alright, thank you for your information though."

Luke's crew look at the time and told Luke that they need to go for their next job at the quarry. Luke look sadly downwards before saying to Joy, "Child?"

"Yeah?" Joy asked curiously.

"You do know that I'm a narrow gauge engine as well, right? And, I would love to accompany you while you're looking for some answers, but.." Luke trailed off, but Millie help him right on, "But he can't go around in some tracks because he's a narrow gauge engine and he also needs to do some work done first, or he'll be hearing from his boss."

Joy understood by that, "Oh.. okay.. I guess I'll just have to drop by here.." But when she saw the engines' sad faces, she knew they didn't kick her out, besides, she knew that the engines have some works to do, so she can't rely on them to search for her answers. She'll have to search for them by her own, "It's okay. I can go down from here to the station to get my bike. I don't think it's too far anyways. Thank you so much for helping me out for today, Luke, Sir." She tipped her cap at Luke's crew, "I guess I'll be going on my way now, bye! See you again sometimes!" she said while hopping down from the cab. Luke's crew and the two engines bid her a good bye with a relief smile on their faces and glad that Joy didn't thought of them kicking her away, which they weren't, and they were glad she's understand.

Joy jogged to the station where she left her bike with and went on it before thinking out loud, "Are there no engines who saw the accident?.."

While thinking of this, Joy pedaled her bike and went downhill to the Main Line. But she stopped herself from going any further when she realize that she doesn't even know where the accident occurred. Joy grumbled to herself at this and finally went on the ride.

* * *

When Joy was deep in thought, she actually passed by the construction site. There, Oliver, one of the construction vehicles, noticed Joy on the road, riding her bike but lost in a deep thought, so he called out to her, "Hey Kiddo! Eyes on the road!"

Joy was startled out from her thoughts, "Wait, what?" But when she finally look ahead, she was going forwards towards a tree, so Joy quickly swerved the bike to the side while yelped when her bike caught on some rocks and send her falling downwards near the rail tracks.

Oliver, Jack, and Alfie, the construction vehicles quickly went to the ledge of the road and saw Joy at the bottom of the road ledge, rubbing her back after falling down from her bike. They were relieved that the girl is okay, and Jack quickly called out to her,

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Joy groaned and winced at a bruise on her arm because of the fall. She look up at the sound and said, "Yeah.. I'm okay.."

"Could you get yourself up? We got your bike over here." Alfie asked after he retrieved Joy's bike back to the road.

Joy winced at the slight cramp of her feet while standing up, but she nodded and tried to climb back up to the road. But when she slipped and slide back down, almost near the rail tracks, Joy can hear the sound of booming whistle. Even with her lost memory, Joy knew that whistle came from something big.

Gordon, saw Joy too near to the rail tracks he was on and quickly blew his whistle again long enough while saying, "Out of the way, Child! Express' coming through!"

Joy didn't get away fast enough when Gordon went through, but luckily, Joy didn't get hurt anywhere, and Gordon's engine wasn't even touching her back which was a relieved. But when everyone was worrying about her, Joy saw Gordon when he came through and was immediately in awe at the big steam engine. Seeing the details of the engine up close was an incredible sight for her in her amnesia state, so she wasn't even scared that Gordon might grazed her on her back.

She was amazed actually.

Gordon can't stop to check on the child since he has a tight schedule, but he did see the construction vehicles near the ledge and heard one of them shouted, "She's okay!" so he wasn't worry too much about her and kept going in a high speed express so his passengers can get on their station on time.

Joy was still looking at the back of Gordon's coaches with an amazed expression before one of the construction vehicles snapped her back to reality.

"Hey Kiddo! You're coming up?"

Joy heard the brown construction vehicle and immediately replied, "Coming!"

She tried to climb back up again and succeed this time. Joy panted a little when she reached the up ledge, but when she sat down to get her breath, she grinned widely to the construction vehicles while saying excitedly, "Did you see that?! That was amazing! That engine was really big! And, and, he's enormous! And his whistle sounds really cool!"

The construction vehicles rarely interact with the child in front of them considering their job is pretty dangerous for a child her age and size to get too close. But Joy has come and visit them several times before, and they knew they were quite fond with her personality. Joy spends most of her time with the steam engines or maybe her friends, but she spared her time to meet up with the vehicles that were friends with the engines and tried to get to know them better too.

So when seeing the amnesia, confused child, ranting excitedly and childishly like her age would, about a steam engine that she used to know, but sadly not now in her current state, they had mixed feelings about it.

They were fond with her excited ranting and glad to see the child was okay and pretty much is very happy with what she just saw, but in the other hand, they were sad that the child doesn't even remember one of her large family members of engines. But they quickly settled on smiling fondly at the child and chuckled.

"Right, child. That was pretty amazing, but next time, eyes on the road while riding your bike, alright?" Oliver said with a fondness that he used to younger vehicles or engines or children like herself.

Joy grinned widely because of her amazement but she nodded at Oliver, "Alright! And thank you for retrieving my bike. It was Sir Nic's actually, and I have no intention to break it while I was using it.." she muttered to herself while checking on the bike. When she saw that the bike was fine as well, she grinned up again and said, "The bike is fine! And I guess I should be on my way now.. Thank you again! See you next time!" she said while hop back to her bike and ride away.

The construction vehicles waved in the way they could only do and Oliver still added, "Eyes on the road!"

"I will!" Joy said loudly from afar without looking back since she practically just said that she will keep her eyes on the road. Jack chuckled at the girl and said to Oliver, "Don't worry, Oliver. She's a bright child. She'll be okay."

Oliver sighed after seeing Joy off and already disappeared from their sight and said, "Yes, but in the state she is in right now? I'll say she needs to be a lot more careful than she used to."

* * *

Joy did was more careful in her away after that, and when she noticed the sun is starting to set, she quickly pedaled her bike more or she'll be late for dinner. Luckily, James' crew saw her and offered her a ride to the Mainland. James wanted to protest at first because he's already tired from today's works, but seeing the tired but still happy expression on the child's face, he can't resist and let Joy and her bike onto his cab.

On the ride there, James started the conversation with the child, "So.. What are you doing today? Running around on the island?"

Joy shrugged at the question, "Not really. I wanted to find some answers but I still can't find it and still too far from it."

"What answer?" James heard about what she wanted to search for answers, from Duck this morning, but he decided to humor himself and probably her and asked again, "About Archie Levington?"

"Yeah.. Did.. Did you know or saw anything from his accident ten years ago?" Joy reluctantly asked. It was a sensitive subject to everyone, but Joy must forced herself to ask it if she ever wants to find the answer right away.

James thought about this and replied honestly, "Doesn't know much about the boy in the first place, and I wasn't there when the accident occurred, but not many people has car this days since they only for rich people and if it's a cab or other public transportation, I think the cops would probably already caught the culprit, but I do know about the girl he saved. He likes the girl after all."

There were 2 clues for Joy this time and Joy didn't waste any time to asked, "He likes her? How do you know that? And what's her name? Where does she live?"

James huffed at that, "How should I know where she lives? I'm an engine, kid. I can't travel beyond the tracks, and my crew doesn't know it either so don't bother to ask them." James' crew grumbled to themselves at this but didn't argue since they really don't know anything about the girl.

"Sorry.." Joy said, sad that she doesn't know where this girl lives, but James just merely sighed and continue, "Anyway, I knew that because the boy had once told me about it. We were quite a friend at that time even though we only met a couple of times and didn't know each other that much, but the boy just told this off to me when I was in my break, so I knew. If I remember correctly, her name was Allie. I saw her once or twice and I'm pretty sure she has brown hazelnut hair with the same colour pair of eyes. She was the same age as Archie if I remembered, but other than that, I'm pretty much clueless."

Joy was absorbing all the information into her head before asking at James' words, "Was? Is she wasn't around anymore?"

If an engine could shrug, James would, "After the accident, I never saw the girl anymore. Heard that she was moving from the country. I don't know if she's still around since you humans seem to have much shorter age than us engines, but even if she does, I'm not sure if she's here in England."

Joy nodded at this. She was deep in thought when James announced that they already arrived. Joy jumped from the cab, grabbed her bike and thanked the crew before went to the front to meet James, "Thank you for the ride, and for the information. But.. does her name is just Allie?"

James pondered on this question before saying, "I don't think I remember her last name, if that's what you were asking."

Joy nodded again and smiled sincerely, "Thank you again, have a good rest for today."

James smiled at that and replied, "You too."

* * *

Joy was right on time when she went inside Sir Nic's home and heard the old man said, "You right on time, dear. Clean yourselfs up, child, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Joy nodded and went to clean herself up, when she went back to the dining room, that was connected to the small kitchen, dinner is already served on the table. Joy and Sir Nic sat at their seats, across from each other, and start eating their dinner slowly.

Sir Nic was the first one to start the conversation, "So, How is your day, dear?"

"It's.. great, I think?" Joy with her uncertainty came rush back into her head, "I think I got some answers.. but still so far from it.."

Sir Nic paused at the word 'answer' and asked, "Oh? What kind of answer?"

Joy was hesitated. But she just blurted it out before her uncertainty hold her up, "About Archie Levington.."

Sir Nic completely stop eating at that. Joy paused in the middle of eating as well while uncomfortably fidgeted on her chair when seeing Sir Nic tensed and his mind wasn't there with her. He seems to be relieving the past, probably something that connected to Archie Levington, Joy thought. According to everyone, it seems that Sir Nic is one of the person that knew Archie a lot more than the others.

"Sir Nic?" Joy asked cautiously. By that, Sir Nic snapped out from his deep thoughts, shook his head slightly to clear his mind from the past and smiled slightly to the child seating across from him, "Yes, yes.. I know the boy, child. But.. even I don't know everything about the boy, dear. He has many secrets he held on his own and he never told them to anyone either. How about this, what do you want to know about the boy, dear?"

Joy pondered on this and then asked, "Do you know where did the accident happen, Sir Nic?" she asked it with the cautious manner she had earlier because she knew this was a sensitive matter. Sir Nic caught up to that and nodded slightly, "Yes.. It happened near the village on Sodor called Dryaw."

Joy seems surprised hearing that because she did remember of a place named that. She might have lose her memories, but she remembered all kinds of passages and roads, including the name of some of the places.

"Dryaw? The village that the Main Line went through? Isn't that place where people.. well, I don't know, pass through everyday for their daily activities?" Joy asked, seeming more confused than ever.

Sir Nic just nodded, "Yes.. what about it, my dear?"

It makes sense why Archie was there to play his guitar to earn his money for that day because so many people went pass through that place. But one thing didn't add up to this.

"Why there's not even one person knew who was the one that accidentally killed Archie Levington? Many people pass through that village, isn't there suppose to be.. I don't know.. at least one person who saw whose car that was? Not many people has car this days.." Joy asked while remembering what the red tender engine has said earlier.

Sir Nic shook his head and replied with a hint of sadness in his voice, "Unfortunately, not many people travel outside at that day. And some people who was there, immediately went to check on Archie and Allie while unconsciously letting the culprit go away at that day."

Joy frustatedly groaned at that. It seems like everything that happened that day was against her of knowing it any further than vague explanation. But there's one thing that Sir Nic said made her perked up again, "Sir Nic? Did you say Allie? You know about the girl that Archie liked?"

Sir Nic chuckled at that, "Yes, I knew about her. Where did you know about her?"

"A red tender engine told me about her earlier. Say.. Do you know anything about her than just her name, Sir Nic? Like a last name or where she lives now? I really wish to know, Sir.. please?"

Sir Nic hummed and thought again. He was searching through his old memories before he perked up and smiled, "As a matter of fact, I do know. Her name is Allie Suzanne Rodriguez."

"Rodriguez? That doesn't sound like an English name.." Joy asked.

Sir Nic chuckled slightly at that, "Because it's not. She was originally born and lived in Spain with her family. Her father was an Englishman while her mother was originally from Spain. They moved from Spain to England to escape a civil war in Spain at that time when she was just an eight year old girl. Right after she moves here, she met Archie and both of them become best of friends. They were inseparable." Sir Nic chuckled lightly before he sobered up and said, "When he.. died saving her.. she was so heart broken.. that happened right before she has to moved away again to Spain since the civil war is already settled. She was.. there to say good bye to Archie.. But it turns out.. Archie was the one who said good bye first,.. and he couldn't even said it in words.."

Joy could see that this was a hard thing for Sir Nic to say, so she stayed quiet and let Sir Nic gather his thoughts before saying again, "Allie's family attend the funeral.. but she couldn't stay anymore longer than that.. They already postponed their leave for the funeral, they couldn't postponed it any longer. So with heavy hearts.. they left England right after the funeral." He rubbed his eyes with his hand tiredly because of the sad memories but let the fond memories flooded to his sad memories so he smiled sadly and said, "She used to teach Archie some Latin and Spanish words so Archie can make some songs written with Spanish words." Sir Nic chuckled even more sadly, "Sadly, he hasn't made one song with the Spanish words either before he left.."

Joy nodded in understanding. She didn't dare to ask any questions lingering in her mind, but Sir Nic seems to caught on while saying, "I don't know if she has come back here in England or not, but her family didn't sell the house they have here, in case they need to move again or if their daughter decided to stay in England when she grows up. But, if it helps you, I seems to remember the address of her house. I can write it down for you if you want to check them out tomorrow." Sir Nic offered.

Joy, enthusiastically at the new lead, nodded, and said, "Yes, please!" before Sir Nic chuckled and went to find some paper and pens to write down the address.

* * *

Joy slept that day with several thoughts in her head. Something didn't add up though.

If no one was paying attention to the car of the culprit, why Allie didn't say anything either?

She was the one who the car almost crashed into, didn't she even remember anything from the car?

Unbeknownst by Joy that Archie's wandering memory.. from the very back of her mind, was thinking about the same thing.

* * *

 **A.N : this was shorter than the previous 2 chapters, but this still worth 9.500+ words, and I'll say this still one of the longest chapter I've ever written. This seems like a filler chapter, but trust me you need this chapter to connect the dots later. I know some of you want to know what's going to happen to Joy sooner, but bear with me. I'm learning in how to try to write this kind of 'mystery novel' story without boring my readers that were not a fan of mystery novels type. I hope it works :) because not everyone loves mystery novel kinds of story.**

 **Post in the comment section about what you thought about this story, about what's going to happen based on your guesses, or anything :) I would love to know what you think about it. Have a nice day! And see you in the next chapter!**

 **By the way, just for a quick knowledge, in the little banter of who's the oldest, I kind of take my guesses and just write it off while not knowing exactly who is the oldest. So I do a little research on their wiki after writing this and found out that the year built:**

 **Stephen : 1829**

 **Skarloey : 1864**

 **Rheneas : 1865**

 **Duke : 1879**

 **Edward : 1896**

 **Glynn : between 1905 and 1908**

 **It turns out Stephen was actually the oldest after all! So Luke was the right one:))**


	10. FMN (Doing It Right) : Chapter 10

**Forget Me Not (Doing It Right) : Chapter 10**

The world really is against her.

After Joy's rather exploration day at Sodor, she got a high fever that made her out cold on the floor at the next day. Mister Marcus was called because he's the only one who can help her and check on her even though he's not a doctor (But he is. Joy just doesn't know that right now). And the man's order was a full bed-rest. No going anywhere, and not even allow to get out of the bed. It's not like she has the energy to get out of the bed anyway.

But that fever cost her 5 days in bed, and now.. she only has 2 days left to get the culprit. Joy didn't waste any time either. After Mister Marcus deemed her well enough to go outside, she pleaded to Sir Nic to let her check on Allie Suzanne Rodriguez's house on Sodor. Sir Nic didn't let her at first, but seeing her crestfallen expression weakened his resolve and finally let her venture outside, but with a full warning to get right back at home if she feels sick again. Joy agreed and didn't waste any time to grab her bike and race out to the house with the address that she clutched tightly in her hand.

Joy was panting when she reached the house. Her head was pounding with her rush action but she can't help it. She has so little time, she needs to make every second count.

Joy never hope that there will be someone home. But to her surprise when she knock on the door, a young woman answer the door. On the first sight, Joy knew that the woman was not a pure English Woman. She has a rather darker skin and her voice was rich with an accent that she has only once or twice heard before.

"¿Si? Who are you?" The woman asked.

Joy gulped slightly. She never saw this woman before and she didn't feel any familiar feeling with this woman. Joy was always a nervous wreck when she met new people, but she swallow her fear and said, "I-I don't remember my name.. but.. are your name is Allie Suzanne Rodriguez, by any chances?"

To say the woman was surprised was an understatement actually, she was shocked beyond belief. She thought the child in front of her was actually a boy, and the child looks exactly like her childhood best friend. But upon more looking, she realized that the child is not Archie. The child did have some similarities with her late best friend, but her hair and eyes colour says otherwise, not to mention that the child is actually a girl. She could tell by her childish voice. The woman was actually confused when the child didn't know her own name but knew her full name. It didn't make sense in her dictionary, but whatever it is, it will make do for now.

"Yes.. Do you.. need something?" The 20 year old woman, Allie Suzanne Rodriguez, asked. Joy gulped but held on to her resolve. She still doesn't remember anything except for little tidbits that she learned 5 days ago, but she has no intention to give up. Not when it feels so important to her.

"Y-Yes.. Were you.. a friend of Archie Levington?" Joy asked while daring herself to ask the next question that will most probably sound as insensitive to others' ears.

Allie seems to pondered on how much she wants to reveal to the child in front of her, but she finally sighed and sat at her doorway, inviting the child to sat beside her. Joy did so and wait patiently for the answer. Allie sighed again. "Yes, I was.. What do you want to know, Child?"

Here she goes.. "Do.. Do you really don't know who was the one that crash into Archie ten years ago? I-I know that this sounds insensitive, but-but knowing the culprit is really important to me.. and.. since I thought you were there.. I thought you might knew anything about the culprit's car?" Joy asked nervously.

Allie was quiet and Joy didn't blame the older woman. The woman was Archie's best friend, and to be reminded about the day when Archie died… Joy wasn't sure if the woman will answer her question or not.

Allie was shocked. She was trying to forget that day from her mind, but whatever she did, she will never forget it.. It was the last day she saw him after all.. But then again.. she did came here for _that_ reason.. Every year she came here for the same reason then she came home with a troubled heart. If this child in some ways can help her… well.. she won't lose anything if she tell her anyway..

Allie sighed then stood up, motioning for the child to come in the house, "Come on. I need to show you something.."

Joy stood up and then followed the woman into the house. The house was a little dusty, but Joy can see that the woman had actually cleaned it up some before she showed up. The woman led her to a bedroom, and from the looks of it, is a child's bedroom. A girl's precisely.

The woman sat on the edge of the bed while Joy standing near the doorway. She wasn't sure if she should come in or not, since the woman was too busy searching something from the drawer. But when the woman found the things she were looking for, she motioned the child to come in and showed it to her.

In her hands, Joy held a few papers, and every single one of them are songs.

Seeing Joy's confused expression, the woman relented and said, "They were Archie's. Mister Nicholas Stephenson gave them to me since he knew how much him and his songs meant to me.. But I never had a heart to brought them back with me to Spain.. They.. They belong here.. along with his memories…"

Joy was looking through the songs. They were all original songs that Archie certainly wrote. But one peculiar song caught her eye, "Is this song.. talk about half blind?"

Allie look away from Joy's gaze. She slowly spoke up, "No one knew except him. I had a little accident myself that made me suddenly blind.. The blindness always came in unexpected time, but after a few minutes.. I can see again. It happened several times, just like that, sometimes I blind.. sometimes I was not. Only my parents and Archie knew about this. One day, he made that song because he ran out of ideas, and.. he was short on money.. I-I wasn't supposed to be mad at him, he didn't have that many choices.. but.. he knew how I felt about my half-blindness. I was ashamed about it, and when I knew he made it into a song.. I was angry.. My anger was unreasonable that time.. but I didn't realize it ten years ago.. I left him while crying and angry. Leaving him guilty… I refused to meet him and I even refused to get out of the house.. I didn't know that time that.. his guiltiness made him suffer as well.. he didn't eat anything after I shouted angrily at him.. Not because he didn't have any money.. but because he didn't feel the need to..

"That..That day.. I went out to Dryaw.. the place that I heard where Archie was buskering.. I came there to apologize.. because I have to go back to Spain soon and have my eyes surgery.. But when I was crossing the road.. my blindness came over me.. It-it blinded me.. making me panic, and most of all.. I can't see anything.. But then I heard it.. the honk of a car.. I was frozen in place but I felt someone pushed me away.. I fell down hard on the road, but overall.. I was fine.. I heard a crash and heard it land beside me.. When my blindness finally over and I was back with my sight again.. The first sight I saw it's the one beside me.. He.. He saved me..

"He was bleeding.. heavily.. The people around there quickly tried to help Archie.. No one saw what the car was.. Not even me.. The cops did ask some questions.. but I can't answer anything except that my blindness came over me so suddenly.. The case investigation led to nowhere.. Archie died at that road instantly.. and.. I can't even say goodbye to him… he left.."

Allie was quietly sobbing right now. Joy didn't dare to look and just look down to her feet. Recalling the memories must be hard for her. Especially when the first thing you saw was your bleeding best friend that soon led to his death..

But Allie wasn't finished..

"Turns out.. Archie did know that I'm going to have my eyes surgery.. that's why he saved me.. he.. he thought that my life.. was better saved rather than his.. he had wrote an apology in a letter.. But.. he's gone.. He will never come back again.." she sobbed, but Allie dried her eyes and said solemnly, "I only heard the honk.. and I can only describe a little about the honk.. It was short, a little shrill, but loud like an engine would.. I told this to my dad who happens to be a cars fan. He knew many things about cars and some other vehicles.. When I describe this to my father.. he said that it might be a custom car.. But we were already in Spain when I told this to my father after the shock of having Archie's.. death.. and to travel here again.. we just simply don't have the money.. When my father managed to get a hold of the cops here.. they said that the investigation was closed already.. they..they said.. they could only care less about some orphan's life.."

Allie fell silent again. She maybe didn't saw Joy directly.. but she did saw her flinched when she said the word 'orphan'.. this child might be an orphan after all.. but Allie wasn't sure. She let it be for now because she hasn't finished yet.

"I came here every year since I was 15 for Archie's death anniversary.. and to try to find the culprit myself.. I know a thing or two about cars because of my father, but so far.. I can't even find a custom made car.. or even heard the honk just like what I heard 10 years ago.. the day after tomorrow it's Archie's anniversary.. and after that I have to go back home to Spain.." she then look at the child's eyes and said, "Please.. if you can find who was the one who hit Archie.. Please search for him.. and.. let me know.. I.. I maybe should have help.. but my feelings will only get in the way.. I used to like him and I still do.. and in that letter.. Archie said he did too and I found out the reason why he wrote that half-blind song.."

Joy still doesn't say anything, so Allie continued slowly, "He said that he wrote from his feelings… and when he did.. he remembered how heart-broken I was when I found out I become temporary blind.. so.. he actually wrote that song to cheer me up.. to let me know that it's fine to be temporary blind because no matter what happen.. he would still love me.. I never did hear the full song of it.. I judged it before I understand fully what the song is.. and my English wasn't as good that day.. so I clearly don't understand what he said in some of his songs.. But when I do understand it… It's already too late.. I couldn't turn back time.. and I couldn't bring Archie back… I… I regret the day when I yelled at him.. I regret telling him he was heartless to write that song… But he… Oh dear.. he forgive me… for all of that… he wrote it in that letter… he knew I didn't fully understand his song and he was sorry… I-I never forgive myself… Ever since that day.."

Joy didn't know it consciously, but unconsciously, on the back of her mind, she figured out something.. Something that was connecting the pieces… But to her frustration.. she didn't even know what she had figured out.. All she knew that she has to do something..

Urgently.

"Uhm.. Miss Rodriguez? Do you.. happen to know where usually Archie lives? Other than Sir Nic's house? Maybe in particular street or something?" Joy asked. Allie knew that Sir Nic means Mister Nicholas. She doesn't know why this child called him Sir Nic, but it was the least of her worries right now.

"I.. I do.. yes.. he told me about it.. One of it.. Would you like to go there?" Allie asked while drying her wet eyes.

Joy nodded, "Yes, please."

Joy and Allie then went out of the house and went out with their bikes. Allie showed Joy the alley where Archie used to sleep in non-rainy nights, but then she has to leave her by herself because she has some urgent matter at the Mainland. Joy told her she was fine by her own, Allie look at her, still worrying the amnesia child, but she trust the child, so she smiled slightly and left her at the alley while she goes to the Mainland.

After Allie left, Joy went deeper into the alley to investigate.

"This place sure is a little cold.." Joy muttered while walking deeper. But when she did, it becomes more darker along the way.

"Maybe I should head back now.." Joy muttered, a little scared with the darkness, but she jumped in fright when someone spoke up from behind her,

"This is no place for a young Las' like you."

Joy carefully turned around and found three men standing there. The sight of them already made Joy look around cautiously, not to added that the three men look like they belong and fit in right here perfectly.

Joy can't help but to feel trapped. She knew that the other way was a dead-end. Her instinct of roads and passages said so and so far, they haven't led her to the wrong way. This alley does seem familiar, but not for her. Something inside her.. just did, and she didn't know why or how to describe it. But now.. Joy was trapped, by the dead-end and the three men.

Joy took a step back and the three men can see that her face has turned into a frustrated one, one of them held up his hands and said, "Woah, woah, easy there. We didn't mean any harm. We just here to get some of our stuff back from our former home."

Joy still look cautiously at the three men but asked, "Former home?"

"Yeah." One man said, "We used to be Street Rats when we were young teenagers. There are a lot of us in those days, and we stick together as friends."

"But not a lot managed to reach adulthood." The last man said, sadly, "Many of them died when they are young. Like our little friend. Died 10 years ago in a hit and run accident."

Joy can't believe her ears, "Ten years ago? Hit and run accident? Are you referring to Archie Levington's case, Sir?"

The three men look at each other, confused but stare back at the young child in front of them, "Yes. That was him. He died at the age of ten. What about 'im?" the first man said.

Joy quickly asked, "Do you possibly know who or what car who hit him? I really need to know.. please?"

The second man shook his head sadly, "Sorry kid. We don't know. Even the cops didn't know."

But the third man interjected, "But we saw the vehicle before, remember? It's on The Shortest Longest Street."

The two other men understood what the other man had said, but Joy look at them with complete bafflement. The first man chuckled at her confusion and said, "It's just our nickname to the road. But we haven't been live here for a long time now, and we still don't know what that road real name is. What we can tell is that the vehicle is here in Sodor. That much we can tell. Now, What are you doin' here Las'? There's nothin' interestin' here for you."

Joy gulped but answered the question, "I want to search for answers about Archie Levington.. I thought if I went out here to look at his old home.. I thought I.. maybe could find something that belongs to him.."

The second man look thoughtful at this, "Now that you mention it.."

The third man added, "He did left us with something important. He just told us to give it to this girl named… uhh, who exactly?"

The first man answer it, "The Rodriguez I suppose.. But she left to Spain, remember? And besides, he told us to 'play' it to her, then give her the papers. Not just give her to it."

"Yeah, but how?" the second man asked, "None of us knew how to play that note, with a guitar by the least.."

"I-I could play a guitar.." Joy spoke up, drawing the men's attention back to her again.

"While singing?" The third men asked. Joy just nodded. She didn't know why, but she does feel she not?

The three men look at each other and then look at her again, "Do you know this Rodriguez girl we talked about?"

Joy nodded, "She's the one who led me here.."

The first man nodded after seeing her eyes and then said, "She's not lyin' Boys. She can do it. And best of all, the woman came back here for Archie's anniversary."

"So we got us a plan." The second man decided, "Do you mind if you play it to her, Kid? It's really important to our late friend, and.. we don't know when Rodriguez would come back here after this, so.. would you play it? At our late friend anniversary, the day after tomorrow?"

Joy just nodded. Something inside her was excited for this, but she doesn't know why. All she knew is just she has to do this. And do it she will.

The three men nodded happily, while one of them motioned her to go deeper to the alley, while they walked in, "Come on here. Our home was at the darkest part of the alley so the cops won't find us. But we have lights there and Archie's stuff was there too."

Joy nodded and then follow the men deeper to the alley. While walking, Joy asked them, "If you all knew what the vehicle looks like and where it does.. Why didn't you tell it to the cops, Sir?"

One of the men snorted, but the second man answered her truthfully, "We hate cops, kid. And so did Archie. But most of all, we just knew the nickname of the road. Not the real name. Not many people knew the nickname well, so even if we told the cops, they would only brushed us away."

"Not to mention we were Street Rats back in the day." The third man said, "Not many people would believe us, and we lack of evidence. The cops wouldn't believe us back then and it will only cost us our freedom. They would've caught us for an attempt of 'lying' and probably would've blamed us for something that the bad Street Rats did. We just couldn't risk it back then, kiddo. It's too risky for us."

"And we were orphans." The first man added, "Not many people could care less about orphans. Many orphans died in a day back then in that year, especially in England. If one orphan died, no one cares kid. We do care, and the Rodriguez along with that Sir Hatt did care, but the others don't. Especially the cops."

"Well it was back in that year." The second man defended, "Maybe cops would care by now, but that depends on their own personality I believe. Even though we were the good Street Rats, there were many bad Street Rats as well back in the day. We can't judge someone just because others do something. Everyone is different, and what others did, doesn't mean that one person did it as well."

"Well the majority just owns up sometimes." The first man said, "True to your words, but that doesn't mean everyone has that mind set in their brains. They just look at the majority, and the rest was history."

"Or what has left of it." The third man chuckled.

Meanwhile, Joy was listening carefully to their words. She has some guesses and speculations after her talk with Miss Rodriguez and hearing the three men's talk, but something doesn't add up. Something from the outside of the history was having a major role in this case.. But what?

"Here we are, Las'. Home sweet home." The first man said while gesturing to the open space of the hidden alley in front of them. It wasn't the best, but this place was certainly sheltered from the rain and snow if the season calls, and it was enough for the Street Rats back then. Even summer heat won't be a true bother if you sheltered in this place.

Seeing Joy's awe look, the second man chuckled, "Nice right? It wasn't the best, but it was the only luxury we could afford together back then. It was sheltered from all the horrible weather and no cops ever wonder around here."

"Why no cops ever wonder around here?" she asked curiously.

The third man just shrugged, "Beats me. All I know is there was a murder in this place, and it was bad enough which makes the cops labeled this place as a forbidden space."

The first man chuckled humouredly, "That rhymes."

"It certainly does." The second man agreed.

While they all chattered lightly recalling some good times and tried to search for Archie's belongings from all the stuff that were stack together there, Joy was having a mental battle herself.

After the third man said that there was a murder in this place before, a wandering memory of the one who was killed, appear right beside Joy, scaring her so much that made her almost scream and paled out.

The wandering memory snorted at her reaction and comments, "Heh, rare enough for someone to see me. Let alone a child who got herself tangled with another wandering memory. Tell me child, what happened to you?"

Joy was cautious, she doesn't know or remember in what the wondering memory of the man means. But she told him everything she could remember, as well as her self labeled-time limit of her mission, hoping that the wandering memory could help her out.

The wandering memory of the murdered man was actually a nice guy. He was killed because of some misunderstanding, yet, he doesn't hold a grudge against the man who killed him when he was heavily drunk. He just wandering around here because he worries about his family.

"I have heard about your case since I was killed a long time ago, but I never further investigate it. But I agree with your suspicion, some outer element must have played itself on the case, which was not known to any of us. If your suspicion is right, you might find some answers from my great grandson who was stationed near Toryreck Line. He has the job of positioning the tracks into the right destination for the engines when they passed through. Maybe he could help you out." The wandering memory suggested. Joy nodded and muttered a thanks before going back to reality when the three man finally found what they are looking for.

"Here it is, Kid." The first man handed Joy the guitar and a couple sheets of paper, "and here is his instruction.."

The men told Joy everything she needs to do at Archie's anniversary, which Joy will comply after she managed to solve the mystery.

The three men led her out of the alley then and Joy continued her investigation with guitar strapped on her back and a couple of papers in her bike's basket.

The last pieces of the mystery was already in place, Joy just need some more proofs before she could place the final piece and presented the full puzzle for some truth that was long to be covered.

* * *

Joy went to Toryreck line and tried to be hidden from all the engines who passed by there. She doesn't know why she hid, but she only had a feeling that she doesn't want to be seen wandering around near the railway.

It has a dangerous feeling to it.

Upon walking, Joy can see the station bridge where the worker was working on the track change. There's only one worker there, hopefully it was the wandering memory great grandson, which unfortunately, she forgot to ask both of their names since she can't remember hers.

Joy went up there and asked her question without that much difficulty and from what she got for her answers, her theory was right, and the puzzle was completed. Now it's the time to figure out how to break it to everyone.. especially when one of them played the main role but unknown to everyone, including the real 'culprit' himself.

* * *

It was almost evening, and Joy was running late. Sir Nic was worried, but it was unknown to Joy, since she was sitting at the stairs of the station bridge and hasn't move there since the afternoon. She was sorting her thoughts, and unknown to her, she had lost unconsciousness.

" _Hope you remember me_."

Joy was in a blank black space, and near her back was a dimming source of light. She turned around and look confusedly at the boy in front of her.

"Who?.."

The boy just stepped forward and put his hand on her forehead. Everything rushed back in to her head, about her last encounter with the boy. Right at the moment, she remembered everything. But Joy stayed quiet. The boy knew why.

"You know as well as I do that it won't affect him that much." Archie finally said.

"Yes, but the guilt will follow him everywhere. And people will know." Joy retorted sadly.

"Do you want your memory back or not?" he retaliated.

"You've already know as well as I do who was the 'real' culprit. Why don't you get out from my mind yet?" Joy replied forcefully. Furious and sadness mixed into one, and Archie knew that. But sadly, he couldn't help her anymore than that.

"I can't. Something tying me into your mind. Even if I want to get out, I can't."

"Then what is it now? You know as well as I do that I only have one more day. What should I do, Archie? I don't want to parted with anyone this way." she had desperately said. Joy didn't know what else to do, and Archie was at the end of his idea as well.

"It's time to wake up now." Archie choked on his reply. Tears were both in their eyes. Joy wanted to scream or yelled something, but no voice came out.

She had woke up.

And she can't remember anything else except the time limit and the finish puzzle in her mind..

* * *

After Sir Nic had alarmed everyone about Joy, Sir Topham Hatt had sent most of his engines to search for Joy, while others like Percy and Henry who still run on the railway at night, was just told to keep an eye out while doing their job.

Edward was the first one who finds her. The one who work at the Station Bridge had long gone since the late afternoon, leaving the station bridge dark without any lights. Edward was lucky enough when he passed by the line he saw her. If he didn't notice her gray blue hair, he would've passed her by by now.

"Child? Are you okay?" Edward asked. Joy was clearly in distressed about something. She was sat on the stairs with hugging her knees and buried her face on it.

Joy noticed the light shone on her, but not too directly as to not hurting her eyes, but Joy wasn't able to say anything..

She had lost her voice..

And only one day left before Archie Levington's death anniversary.

* * *

 **A.N : I know that some of you wanted me to finish the story in this chapter, and I know I seemed to rush things in this chapter, but I can't bring myself to finish it on this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will be the closed stage to this case and we will move on to the winter stories. But I don't know when I'll be able to finish it. And I'm sorry with the lack of canon characters in this chapter. This chapter is just a filler, and we will bring the closing stage of the case in the next one. Hopefully, very very hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter. And if you have a guess who is 'the main culprit' to this case, you can write it down on the review section. It is one of the canon characters and you all know him so well.**

 **It will be fun to see what you all have been thinking about the ending of this case :)**

 **See you in the next chapter! And hopefully soon. Happy new year everyone!**


End file.
